


Transient Transcendence

by Tashiranya



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dual heralds, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Modern Character in Thedas, Modern Girl in Thedas, My First Fanfic, Original Character(s), Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2020-10-29 19:57:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 47,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20802113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashiranya/pseuds/Tashiranya
Summary: A pair of sisters find themselves in Thedas during the time of the Inquisition. Both baring the 'mark' and both in new bodies, of a sort. One sister having knowledge of events to come thanks to being a Dragon Age fan, the other sister just kind of along for the ride knowing only bits and pieces thanks to the other. How will them both having the mark affect closing the rifts? Will the one sister use her knowledge to effect changes and if so how much? Should they reveal that they're otherworlders to the Inquisition or create a believable background story? How will a certain ancient elvehn god react to their sudden wrench in his plans? Only one way to find out.A Modern Girl in Thedas with a twist.This is my first fanfiction ever, and a first attempt at writing period so please go easy on me -Bows-





	1. We're in Thedas Aren't We?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first attempt at writing anything other then character backgrounds for D&D or a short story I was tasked to write in elementary school XD I don't really see myself as a writer but I have been on a Modern Girl in Thedas binge of late and of course the thought of what would I do if I ended up Thedas popped up. But then I got talking with my sister and we bounced ideas back and forth which lead to this. I could have made it a prompt but I just didn't feel I could express the ideas to my content for another author so here I am attempting it. 
> 
> Partial credit goes to my sister Megan who acts as my sounding board and go to for her 'characters' POV and reactions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own Dragon Age, BioWare does.
> 
> _Italics_ \- Thoughts  
Underlined \- Emphasis  
~words~ - Telepathy

With a flash of signature Fade green light two figures dropped into the scene of Corypheus holding out a glowing orb, said glow being again that signature shade of green, towards the Divine Justinia, who was being held captive by some Grey Warden mages. Their sudden appearance causing a surprised pause from everyone in the scene.  
  
The two figures got up from the ground where they landed to reveal to be two elven appearing females. One tall and slender with dark brunette hair and violet eyes, the other shorter and on the curvy side with strawberry blonde hair and blue-silver eyes.  
  
Neither fell within what was considered the common appearance of elves in Thedas making them stand out, but what did so even more so was their eyes, the pupils being more oval/slitted or 'catlike' than normal, hinting that they may be more than simple elves.  
  
"We have Intruders." Corypheus raises his free hand and points to the two females. "Slay them."  
  
Justinia took advantage of the distraction and knocked the orb from Corypheous's hands, which sent it flying towards where the two 'elves' now stood. The taller one lifting her arms to protect her face from the flying object, the shorter seeing the orb flying towards the taller, shouts and jumps towards the other with wide eyes. "NO!"  
  
She reaches the other just in time that the orb lands in both of their hands, the taller's left and shorter's right. Both scream in pain as the orb sparks and sends the green glow up both their arms.  
  
Corypheous shouts in rage and dives towards them but doesn't reach them before the orb glows ominously and an explosion of light and sound blocks everything from existence for a time.  
  
Now how did we reach this point, you might wonder. For that I will need to rewind time a bit.  
  
Anya and Megan were two fairly average/pretty looking women if on the plump and nerdy side, living in a city in Ontario, Canada. Sisters and the oldest two of five siblings. The family had come into some luck recently winning the lottery and sending their mother to live with her family and their other siblings, a set of twin girls and a baby brother, in B.C.  
  
Anya, the eldest sister, was a Dragon Age fan and had played all three available games. Well mostly, she never did finish the first game, but thanks to the other two games had a good idea of what options transpired in the first and was awaiting the fourth to be released with great anticipation.  
  
She had been telling Megan about them for ages, though she had yet to get her to play the games. Both sisters were also avid fanfiction readers. Anya having been stuck on a 'Modern girl in Thedas' binge of late.  
  
The two sisters had often joked and considered who and what they would be if they were to be thrust into Thedas like the characters in the stories Anya read. Coming up with plans and ideas such as what names they'd go by and such all in good fun.  
  
Both sisters were raised Pagan and so believed in magic and the concept of reincarnation, both being 'old souls' as well as 'gifted' and 'aware.' Their beliefs being a little different than most but also kept mostly to themselves or within their direct family as most would label them as insane or too eccentric within society.  
  
They believed that their souls were that of earth's equivalent to elves. Elves, dwarves and other mythical races physical forms having died out during the time Atlantis sunk into the ocean, but their souls remained and so reincarnated into human lives over and over. Each life having a lesson to learn or mission to fulfill.  
  
This particular day happened to be Samhain, the day when the 'veil' between the planes of existence was thinnest. Anya and Megan were moving about the rented townhouse packing things as they planned to move into a smaller place of their own now that their mum was in B.C. and they had a bit of money available to them. Anya had quit her job as a fast food restaurant cashier finally in her opinion, having disliked the job but needed the money to get by before then.  
  
Anya had been checking on her magic implements and repacking them when her athame slipped in her hand and nicked a finger. _Oh dear_ she thought as she stuck her finger in her mouth and placing her athame down made her way to the bathroom to get a bandaid. _That's certainly an omen towards something happening today._  
  
After applying the bandaid, she walks into Megan's room and leans against the door-frame. "Sooo... my athame just drew blood." She waves her bandaged finger for Megan to see. "I do believe it means shit of some sort is going to go down today."  
  
Just then, as if spurred on by those words, there was a shift in the air, a foreign energy flickering on the peripheral of the sisters' senses. Anya's abilities, her soul associating with the concept of harmony, told her whatever it was, was wrong. It disrupted the harmony of everything around it. Megan, her soul associated with the concepts of friendship and creation (She is a unique case), felt it's creation and sent out her senses and asked the souls/spirits in the area to try and define what it was exactly.  
  
When Megan's attention returned, Anya quirked up one eyebrow at her questioningly. "So what's the verdict Zells?" Using Megan's nickname derived from the name Zellyndra which Megan used for most things online such as accounts and chatrooms.  
  
"Well, Tash" Megan playfully emphasizing the use of Anya's own shortened online persona Tashiranya. "Somehow, someone has managed to tear a hole between realities."  
  
"Wait, like the rifts in Dragon Age?" Anya blinks and raises both eyebrows in surprise, then tilts her head slightly to one side as she drifts into thought. "But then it is Samhain, so it's not exactly entirely all that surprising. If something like that were to occur today would be the most likely for it to do so."  
  
"Well, if Dragon Age rifts are tears between dimensions then possibly?" Megan places one hand on her chin and tilts her head as well. "Whatever the case something of this size will need the extra power of the witching hour to fix it. Also, it being a gateway of sorts to another dimension, we should use the time between now and midnight to prepare for the chance that we'd get pulled to the other side."  
  
"You really think that's a possibility? I mean how likely is it for us to get pulled through really?" Anya crosses her arms across her chest and quirks up one eyebrow at Megan again.  
  
"Probably slim, but it's only logical to prepare for any outcome." Anya could only shake her head smiling wryly at this response as it was so Megan and it wasn't like it would hurt to go along with it.  
  
So it was that they spent the rest of the day and into the evening shopping for what they would need should they by slim chance be pulled through to the other side of the tear. Leather drawstring backpacks, two sets of clothes in natural fabrics - tunics, leggings, and lace-up leather boots that would fit in fairly well in most eras, food rations such as granola bars and the like and bottled drinks, a couple sleeping bags, and a full first aid kit.  
  
Also, download all the books they could think of on their iPads about things like making soap, herb-lore, and the like that they thought would be useful as well as all their favourite music not wanting to leave them behind despite the issues they may cause. Anya felt almost naked if she didn't have hers with her much to Megan's amusement. Packing a mini solar powered generator to charge them.  
  
As midnight approached, they donned one of their new outfits and slipped their packed bags with the sleeping bags tied atop onto their backs. Both sisters being instinctual practitioners of their abilities and magics let their instincts take over.  
  
Anya always had just 'known' things, clare-sentience it's been called, and she allowed that 'knowledge' to fill her and direct her motions and speech. Speaking in gibberish that only their 'truest selves' or 'soul' seemed to understand. They could have whole conversations in the gibberish but only have a passing understanding of what it was exactly that they were discussing. More the emotions or sentiment behind them than any exact words or meaning.  
  
As the ritual continues, they can feel the power building and swirl around them. Anya has a random stray thought that'd it be ironic if it actually was Thedas on the other side, if they got pulled through they'd fall into the 'modern girl in Thedas' trope.  
  
Pulling the ritual to a close, they can feel the tear begin to close and smile at each other at their success when there's a sudden pull and they stare at each other with wide eyes. "Are you effing kidding me?" Anya can't help but express out loud as there's a flash of green light and they find themselves falling through a foreign green tinged sky.  
  
A very familiar green tinged sky to Anya who can only think, _Bloody hell I jinxed us_, as they fell through what was obviously the Fade. As she glanced at Megan, she noticed that her form was changing and took what looked like an elvehn form but with catlike eyes in shape, if not colour. She felt her own form changing as well as becoming more aware of the knowledge gained from multiple lifetimes. _So this is our 'true' forms then?_ She couldn't help but wonder.  
  
There was another flash of green light and they dropped onto a hard stone floor. Which brings us full circle back to where our story began and back to the present where they now wake back in the Fade.  
  
"Anya?" Anya looks over at Megan at her worried and questioning tone to see her staring at her left hand, her left hand with a glowing green mark in it.  
  
"Shit!" Anya looks down at her own hands and finds a similar mark on her right hand. "Double shit! This isn't good." She begins to pace back and forth nibbling on her bottom lip in worry.  
  
"We're in the Fade, aren't we?" Megan asks as she looks around having connected the dots between glowing hands, green tinged landscape, and things Anya had told her of the Dragon Age games.  
  
"Yes, yes we are." Anya rubs her hands over her face, then quickly looks around and grabs Megan's hand, pulling her along as she looks for the iconic stairs from the game's opening. "We need to get moving. The fearlings will be chasing us soon and we got to find the rift out of here."  
  
"Fearlings are those demons that look like spiders right?" Megan asks in a small freaked out and scared tone and Anya nods apologetically knowing Megan had a phobia of spiders. "Just get me out of here." Is Megan's only response.  
  
Anya nods again and hearing the distinctive chattering sound start up behind them picks up the pace, both finding it easier to run, their stamina and health much better with their new forms. Finally spotting the stairs, she pushes Megan up them ahead of her. "Go!" They run up the stairs and Anya can't help but glance back to see how close the demons are and swears softly seeing them closer then she was comfortable with.  
  
At the top of the stairs, the sisters spot Justina waving to them to hurry up. "The demons!" She shouts. They run pass her as they reach the top and head for the rift but a shout behind them causes Megan to look back and grab Justinia's hand as the demons had grabbed her and were trying to pull her back. "Go!" Justinia shouts to them and Anya shakes her head sadly knowing it was inevitable and pulls Megan away and pushing her through the rift before looking back at Justinia with a sad nod of recognition before jumping through herself.  
  
They land on the hard ground just outside the Temple of Sacred Ashes, the impact forcing the air out of their lungs and gasp for breath. The smell of burning flesh and ash chokes them and makes them nauseous. The events of the day start to take there tole and they can feel their consciousness fading. Faintly they can hear the sound of metal clanking together and shouts of "Survivors!" "They fell from a rift!" "Did you see the woman behind them?" Before blackness overtook them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any credit for game dialogue belongs to BioWare
> 
> So here is the first chapter. I hope you guys like it and I've already started the second chapter and hope to post it soon. I look forward to hearing people's comments and constructive criticism.
> 
> Till next chapter a good day/night to you all.


	2. Switching POV's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solas and Megan's POV on current events

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own Dragon Age, BioWare does.
> 
> _Italics_ \- Thoughts  
Underlined \- Emphasis  
~words~ - Telepathy

Solas POV  
  
Solas stared up at the breach in the sky in shock and dismay. _It wasn't supposed to be like this! How could his plans have gone so wrong? What had that blighted menace Corypheus done?_ He had quickly travelled to Haven in the aftermath of the explosion at the Temple of Sacred Ashes to gather what information he could.  
  
Approaching the foundling Inquisition and with some quick thinking and minor manipulation, he presented himself as a humble if knowledgeable apostate mage with expertise on the fade, looking only to offer his services to help with the breach, earning the grudging acceptance of Seeker Cassandra Pentaghast.  
  
Hearing of the miraculous survival of two female elves from the explosion, who had fallen from a rift with glowing marks on their hands of all things, he offered his healing skills and knowledge to examine the survivors to the Seeker who refused at first but Solas managed to persuade her, and she leads him through the Chantry and down into the dungeon.  
  
As they walk, Solas looks at the Seeker. "What can you tell me about the situation and their condition?" He notes how her face hardens, and she scowls. "The prisoners are said to have fallen from a rift, meaning they must have been in the Fade physically, but that is impossible unless the strange green glowing marks on their hands managed to keep them somehow alive. The marks flare and grow in time with breach indicating that they are linked."  
  
"I must see about stabilizing these marks then and keep them from killing the prisoners so that..." He pauses, noticing the confused glance on the Seeker's face. "Seeker?"  
  
"The marks are not killing the prisoners. They are unstable, still growing and causes them pain but doesn't seem to affect them otherwise." She looks at him questioningly, and he clears his throat.  
  
"I had overheard others speaking of them and assumed... but I shouldn't have, my apologies." Solace nods his head apologetically to the Seeker while internally, he was reeling in shock. It was impossible! No mortals would be able to survive his magic. However, the anchor had been split into two somehow, which may have weakened the effect some, but surely not that much.  
  
"It matters not. What matters is making sure that they can gain consciousness soon so that we may question them" The Seeker responds dismissing the apology as unnecessary.  
  
Solas crossed his arms behind his back and bowed his head. "Of course." They stop before two cells, each one containing an unconscious female of elven origins, who shared obvious familial ties to each other as their faces were the exact same in shape and features. If not for their different colouring and body shapes they could have been identical twins.  
  
It was as he approached the first cell that he realized what his senses had been telling him about the surrounding area that he had not acknowledged until then, causing him to freeze in shock. A questioning look from the Seeker is enough to get him moving again quickly, and he enters the first cell kneeling beside the prisoner.  
  
As he takes the prisoners marked hand into his and sends his magic into it to sooth the mark, he contemplates over what he had just realized. These two females emanated magic and not just any magic but ancient magic. Magic older than his, maybe even older than the Evanuris. but how could that be? Their magic also had a different 'flavour' then most he noted.  
  
He looked down at the one he was working on and actually took in her features. Tall, especially for an elf of this era, he would guess her to be near his height, with a slender build though with enough athletic curves to make it enticing. Waist-length dark brunette hair with a slight wave to it, her skin a pale golden ivory, and when he leaned over and lifted an eyelid to check her pupils for dilation he had to suck in a breath as he found an iris of a vibrant violet shade with gold and green flecks, but more so it was the 'catlike' shape of the pupil that caught his attention. Overall she was a stunning beauty.  
  
Finished, he placed her hand down gently and moved into the other cell and repeated the process with the other female, noting on the side that it was the opposite hand from the first female's. This female was on the shorter side like most elves were now, he estimated she would come to just under his chin in height, her build, however, was much fuller and curvy then expected. She wasn't plump or overweight by any means, her muscles tight and athletic, but with enough curves to fit nicely into a man's hands. Her hair was a wild mass of waves and soft curls of a golden strawberry blonde falling to mid-back in length. Her skin was pale as well but had that rosy undertone of a peaches and cream complexion, Her eyes upon checking revealed the same unique pupil shape but with irises of a steely blue with silver and aqua flecks. Her beauty was a different sort, but no less stunning for it, from the other female's.  
  
Again he places the hand down gently once finished and exits the cell, his thoughts spinning as he tries to figure out just who and perhaps what these two females were and was nearly accosted by the impatient Seeker. "Well?" She demands.  
  
"They are stable for now and should awaken within an hour or two. However, until the breach is closed or stabilized itself, the marks are likely to act up again." The Seeker sighs with frustration but nods. "Understood" She glances at him as they step away from the cells and start back towards the main floor of the Chantry. "Could you perhaps join the soldiers and scouts at the front lines. Your knowledge of the Fade and the Veil may make you able to close the rifts."  
  
Solas glances back briefly towards the prisoners wishing he could examine them more to try and figure them out but quickly looks back to the Seeker and seeing her hopeful look nods his head. "Certainly Seeker. Any attempts I have made previously have failed, but I will do as you ask."  
  
The Seeker deflates briefly at his answer but then quickly straightens up again. "Could the prisoners' marks close the rifts? The Breach?" She looks at him intently, waiting for his answer.  
  
"It is possible. You have already remarked that the marks and breach are linked somehow. It stands to reason that they may be able to close the rifts and even the breach." Of course, the marks could close the rifts as that was what the anchor was for, though he wouldn't know that as far as the Seeker was concerned and so kept quiet. Although he was unsure how the anchor being split in two would affect how it works.  
  
"Well, there's that, at least then." The Seeker nods her head at him. "I'll bring the prisoners after they wake up and meet you at the nearest rift. Take Varric with you, so I don't have to deal with him for a while? You never know he could be useful." That she highly doubted this was obvious in her tone of voice.  
  
Solas's lips would twitch, but he managed to retain his calm and cool facade, though if one knew to look, his amusement could be seen in his eyes. "As you command Seeker." With a bow, he leaves the Chantry and sets out to collect the dwarf.  
  
Solas actually enjoyed the dwarf's company, finding it pleasant and amusing. Varric was an astute and observant person, as well as a skilled rogue and talented storyteller. Spotting him at the bonfire located at the top of the stairs from the front gate he made his way over to him.  
  
"Master Tethras." He stands with his arms crossed behind his back again with an impassive face as he gains the dwarf's attention, "The Seeker has requested our aid at the front lines, guarding the location of the closest rift until she can meet us there with the prisoners to attempt closing it."  
  
"You don't say?" Varric huffs unsurprised and shakes his head. "Well, it beats standing here waiting for Cassandra to stab me in the book again. Lead the way, Chuckles. And how many times do I have to tell you just to call me Varric?"  
  
Solas allowed a small smirk to grace his lips as he held out his arm in an offer for Varric to go ahead of him. "At least once more Master Tethras." "Hah!" Varric barks a laugh at this, and they head out through the gates together.  
  
Megan's POV  
  
Megan felt rather disoriented as she came to and tried to shift her body into a more comfortable position only to realize she couldn't as her hands were bound together. Immediately she opens her eyes and looks around.  
  
Her hands were bound in what appeared to be medieval manacles, her left hand having a glowing green scar in the palm of it that flared at that moment, causing her to gasp in pain. A glance around showed her she was in a dungeon, surrounded by four men, she could only assume them to be guards, dressed in full heavy plate armour. Beside her was Anya, or who she thought was Anya anyways, in similar circumstances as her but still unconscious.  
  
She focused more on Anya taking in her changed appearance, amazed on a side note to just how good her vision was now. She'd gone from visually impaired, legally blind without her glasses, to better than perfect vision considering the light in the dungeon wasn't that great, but she could see perfectly clearly.  
  
Back to Anya in a way she was still recognizable as Anya despite all the changes she had gone through, and now that Zell was paying attention, she could feel the bond they shared thrumming strongly between them even more strongly than before.  
  
_Ok, think Megan. How'd we get into this situation? What's the last thing you remember? We were at home when there was that tear created that needed fixing, doing the ritual, getting pulled through... Oh bugger, We're in another dimension. Wait! Anya jinxed us! How likely is it for us to get pulled through my ass! She is soo going to hear about it from me when she wakes up._  
  
She narrows her eyes at Anya in glare for a moment before taking a silent deep breath and calming down. _Calm down. Now is not the time to indulge in anger. Back to where I was, through the tear, falling, seeing Anya's body change, green-tinged scenery, running from effing god damned spiders! trying but failing to save that woman, Anya pushing me through a rift and hitting the ground. Now here._  
  
_Now to connect dots. Glowing hand, green-tinged world, the Fade? A medieval dungeon with armoured guardsmen. We're in the world of those Dragon Age games Anya was always talking about_. She rubs the mark in her hand being unable to rub her forehead in frustration.  
  
_So new forms. From appearance and the fact I now have a bunch of memories from several lifetimes leads me to believe we're now in our 'truest' form that of our souls. It's going to take a while to sort all these memories into some semblance of order._ She sighs softly and now aware of her thoughts notices that she was picking up the surface thoughts of the guards surrounding them. _Oh joy, my telepathy is at full range and capacity again._  
  
She winces but is glad to notice she had instinctively pulled the ability back so that she only picked up surface thoughts within a five-meter radius. First guard ~Can't wait to get home to my darling wife, the light of my life.~ _Well, he's a devoted and smitten husband_. Next guard ~Hot damn these women are both a temptation I wouldn't mind having in my bed~ Megan shudders at that. Next guard ~I hate guard duty. Can't wait for my shift to finish so I can go get a damn drink at the tavern.~ She shakes her head and glances at the last guard ~I love my job! I'm going to do my very best for the Inquisition in the name of the Maker and Andraste.~ She could only blink after that one.  
  
_Right, so we got Devoted, Creepy, Grumpy, and Fanatic. It's almost like a messed up version of the seven dwarves names._ She pulls her telepathy in even further so that she'd have to try to read a person to get anything actively. The mention of the Maker and Andraste reminds her that she knows very little about where they were now._ I'm going to need Anya to explain a whole bunch to me so that we can get by here. Oh good, she's waking up._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any game dialogue belongs to BioWare
> 
> Chapter 2, faster than I thought it'd be but hey bonus. Working on three now.
> 
> Till next time


	3. The Adventure Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anya and Megan are thrown into the events of Dragon Age Inquisition without much time to really come to terms with the fact that they're in a freaking video game world!
> 
> Long chapter and game dialogue heavy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own Dragon Age, BioWare does.
> 
> _Italics_ \- Thoughts  
Underlined \- Emphasis  
~words~ - Telepathy

Anya's POV

Anya's empathy and her bond with Megan had been tugging at her as she was recovering, slowly pulling her up into consciousness as Megan's emotions washed over her. Disorientation, confusion, anger, understanding, annoyance, humour, disgust, surprising acceptance, a little freaked out, determined. The rapidly changing drastic array of emotions dizzying and making her groan softly as her eyes finally flutter open.

She looks at her manacled hands, right hand with a familiar green scar, glancing up a recognizable dungeon, surrounded by four guards, each one's predominant emotions washing over her. One in a distracted bliss, one lustful, one impatient grumpiness, and the last joyful fanaticism? She hadn't realized that could be an emotion exactly before. _Weird_. She shakes her head and pulls up her mental shields to block the flow of external emotions. The motion, however, alerts the guards.

The guard closest to the door moves over to it and knocks on it, calling out. "Get Seeker Pentaghast. The prisoners are awake." A muffled "Right away" followed by footsteps, is the response, and the guard returns to his post. Just then, her mark flares up, as does Megan's beside her and they both hiss in pain in unison. Having caught the flare of green light in her peripheral vision, she turns her head to look at Megan. Or who she assumes is Megan anyway.

Having noticed her much-improved eyesight, she focuses on Megan, who had changed quite a bit, really, but their bond clearly connected to her, and despite the significant changes, she could see Megan in those features. She tries thinking at her, hoping Megan's telepathy would pick it up, their bond making it easier for the two to do so. ~Megan?~

Megan tilts her head slightly in her direction and meets her eyes. ~Yes, it's me, Anya, and I have to say I am reeaallyy not happy with you right now. You totally jinxed us, and now we're stuck in the world of your Dragon Age games.~ Anya winces slightly as Megan's upset and anger was clearly expressed both through her telepathy and their shared empathy. ~Sorry. I know. But at least we have a basic plan thanks to our little 'what if' sessions.~

~That's true. So I take it we're Zellyn'dra and Tashir'anya Quen'di from now on then? Zell and Anya for short.~ Anya subtly nods her head. They had previously discussed what names they'd go by. She had already previously called Megan both Zells and Zelly in good fun, so she already answered to it naturally. While she would respond readily to Tash or Tashy, Zells, she had to remember to think of her that way now, was unused to calling her that and so they stuck with Anya for the shortened form.

~Just stick as close to me as you can for the next foreseeable while. I at least have a basic idea of what to expect until we have time for me to fill you in.~ She looked deep into her eyes and tried to impress just how tricky a situation they had found themselves in both through their connection and empathically. She receives a mental snort from Zells in return ~Oh trust me, I'm going to be invading your personal space until further notice sister dearest.~

Just then, the door slammed open, and in stalked Cassandra Pentaghast, a Seeker of Truth and the Right Hand of the Divine followed more sedately by a sharp-eyed Leliana, a companion to the Hero of Ferelden, Nightingale, Spymaster extraordinaire and Left Hand of the Divine. Both women were really quite beautiful in person, the game not doing them enough justice. Cassandra's raven hair, amber eyes, and warriors build, scars giving her character and showing her strength rather than detracting from her looks. Leliana with her chin-length copper hair, perceptive grey eyes, and lethal grace particular to rogues.

Cassandra storms forward and leans her face into Anya's as she was the closer of the two and jabs her finger into her chest. "Tell me why we shouldn’t kill you now. The Conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead. Except for you!” Anya winces wishing she could rub her chest where Cassandra jabbed her to sooth the spot.

"Technically..." Zell spoke up, making Anya groan silently. Now was so not the time for technicalities, but that's Zelly for you. "We didn't attend this conclave thing, so we didn't survive it exactly as we weren't present for whatever killed everyone and so had no need to 'survive' anything?"

Anya wanted to facepalm but released a deep breath instead. Noticing Zells had gained Leliana's undivided attention, she decided to speak up. "Actually, I think we were there; briefly, memory is somewhat fuzzy on that."

Cassandra growls and grabs Anya's manacles and holds them up as the Anchor flares to life again, Zells' flaring in synchronization with Anya's. "Explain this!" Well now, how was she going to handle this? They had already gone off script though Cassandra had kept to it so far.

She quickly debates it in her mind and decides what the hell. "Neither of us put the marks on us if that what you are you asking, but you won't believe us without proof first. I do know who did give it to us, though it was an accident. We were never meant to receive them. However, again, you wouldn't believe me if I told you and you'd want proof which I do not have at this time."

"So, you are withholding information despite your circumstances?" Leliana leans forward and locks her gaze with Anya's. "Would it not be wiser to tell us all you know so that we may look favourably on you?"

Anya couldn't hold back a snort at that. "Oh please. If I told you everything I knew, you'd think me insane or possessed or something else equally unfavourable. Plus, you'd never believe even half of our truths as you'd consider them impossible and outlandish."

"Such as perhaps some of the items found in your bags you mean?"_Dammit, I'd forgotten about them and that Leliana would have, of course, confiscated them to try and identify us_. "I must admit some of your belongings seem outright otherworldly."

"Well, that'd be because they are, of course." Zells replied in such a 'duh, obviously' tone that Anya could only resort to smacking her forehead against her manacles a few times in exasperation. Tilting her head back to look upwards towards the unseen sky. _Why? Whatever higher powers that exist out there, why?_

“You’re lying!” Cassandra moves as if to strike Zells, but Leliana stops her. “We need them, Cassandra.” Meanwhile, Anya had moved to kneel in front of Zells protectively, which was a little amusing as Tashir'anya was shorter then Zellyn'dra and so couldn't cover all of her, and growls warningly. "Don't touch her!"

Leliana holds up her hands placatingly. "Do you remember what happened? Anything?" She looks between the two, hopefully. However, Anya had just lifted her head enough that what light there was had illuminated her unique eyes. Cassandra shouts out and draws her sword holding out pointed at Anya. "I knew it! They are possessed. Abominations!"

"Oh, for the love of... Really?!" Anya glares at Cassandra as she stays in front of Zells, warily glancing at the alert and now openly armed guards. "You're an effing Seeker, do either of us feel like demons to you?"

"Well, no, but..." "I remember running." Zelly interrupts while looking at Leliana over Anya's shoulder, hoping to calm the situation some. Leliana nods for her to continue. "I remember running, spiders chasing us." She shudders at the mention of spiders, unable to hold it in thanks to her phobia. "There was a woman."

"A woman?" Leliana interrupts. "I tried to save her, but..." Zells continued then trailed off. Cassandra walks over to Leliana and pats her shoulder compassionately. “Go to the forward camp, Leliana. I will take them to the rift.” Leliana nods and leaves.

"What now?" Zell asked. Cassandra pulls them to their feet, getting them into some basic leather armour and replaces their manacles with rope. “It will be easier to show you.”

She takes them outside, and both look up at the sky, blinking away the sudden brightness from their eyes before looking upon the Breach. Both had expected to see it, but nothing prepared them for the reality of it. It was stunning in truth, if in a deadly, end of the world sort of way.

“We call it the Breach. It’s a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour. It’s not the only such rift, just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the Conclave.” Anya bit her bottom lip to keep herself from saying anything that could cause problems. Meanwhile, Zell nods agreeably with Cassandra's assessment. "An explosion certainly could do that if it occurred in just the right location."

“This one did. Unless we act, the Breach may grow until it swallows the world.” At this point, the Breach grows, and the Anchors flare, causing the sisters to lean into each other for support as pain shoots up their arms. “Each time the Breach expands, your marks spreads… and while it is not killing you, it may be the only key to stopping this. But there isn’t much time.”

"We understand." Anya tells her. "Then...?" Cassandra appears shocked by her easy acceptance. "We'll do what we can." Zell nods her agreement to Anya's words. Cassandra actually gave them a brief genuine smile before helping the right themselves and escorts them through Haven. It's bigger then the game portrayed, which Anya expected really, the basic layout appeared the same, however. The villagers all scowl at them with anger and hate.

“They have decided your guilt. They need it. The people of Haven mourn our Most Holy, Divine Justinia, head of the Chantry. The Conclave was hers. It was a chance for peace between mages and templars. She brought their leaders together. Now, they are dead.”

Soldiers open the gate at the edge of town. “We lash out, like the sky. But we must think beyond ourselves, as she did. Until the Breach is sealed.” Cassandra pulls out a dagger. “There will be a trial. I can promise no more.” She cuts the ropes binding their hands. “Come. It is not far. Your mark must be tested on something smaller than the Breach.”

They pass over a bridge and Anya can't help but be left aghast as the outright amount of death and carnage is overwhelming. She may have had vague memories of her numerous lives now, and boy did she need to sort that mess out later and had most assuredly experienced such a degree of disaster before, but she felt that she could never be comfortable with such, pulling her empathic shield even tighter around herself not wanting to pick up any of this level of pain and suffering. It would incapacitate her.

"Open the gate! We are headed into the valley!" Cassandra commanded the two soldiers guarding the gate. The soldiers saluted fist to chest over their hearts and did as requested. The sisters follow Cassandra through and up a winding uphill path passing even more dead, injured, and burning debris. At the top of the hill, the Anchors flare again and both grit their teeth in pain.

Cassandra checks they are okay to continue before nodding with respect starting to shine in her eyes. “The pulses are coming faster now. The larger the Breach grows, the more rifts appear, the more demons we face." She pauses for a moment before speaking again. They said you… stepped out of a rift, then fell unconscious. They say a woman was in the rift behind you. No one knows who she was. Everything farther in the valley was laid waste, including the Temple of Sacred Ashes."

Approaching a familiar bridge, Anya tenses and sends her thoughts to Zell. ~Be ready. This bridge is going to collapse, and we fall onto the frozen river below and enter our first fight.~ Zellyn'dra glances at her from the side. ~Please tell me we won't be fighting unarmed.~ ~There'll be a crate of weapons to be found off to one side. While I'm pretty sure we're mages here, considering I can feel the energies swirling around us, I don't feel comfortable attempting to use magic until we have a better understanding of how it works here.~

Anya breaths deep as she follows Cassandra onto the bridge. ~I'll be using daggers, and I'm sure you can find a bow and quiver to fight at range.~ ~I hope so. I really prefer fighting from a distance, less likely to read persons dying thoughts.~ Anya winces at that reminder of Zells ability and how it can go wrong. Just as predicted, a meteor flies from the Breach and lands on the bridge, collapsing it. The three of them left to tumble and roll onto the ice below.

The Breach spits out another meteor. It hits the frozen river a short distance in front of Cassandra and a Shade demon forms in a pool of green light. “Stay behind me!” She attacks the Shade; however, a second Shade begins to form in front of the sisters behind Cassandra. Anya points to the left where the weapons should be and is relieved to see a crate of assorted weapons rather than the single class-specific one.

Zellyn'dra grabs a bow and quiver of arrows and dons them then tosses a pair of daggers and harness to Tashir'anya, who catches them deftly and quickly dons them as well before turning to the second demon. She ducks to one side to make her way around the behind the demon as Zells lines up her bow and takes her first shot. The arrow strikes true lodging in the Shade's throat. Anya takes the chance to close in to stab both daggers down deep into the back of the demon's neck and then swipes her arms outward, the blades slicing the demons head from its body.

The demon dissolved into a dark ichor, and Anya picks up the arrow handing it back to Zells, who makes a disgusted noise but puts in back in her quiver. Cassandra defeats her own demon and turns back to the sisters and Zell sighs. "Glad that's over." Cassandra points her sword at the pair of them. “Drop your weapons. Now.”

Both sisters hold up their hands in the universal 'we mean no harm' pose holding their weapons loosely, Anya speaking up. "All right. Have it your way." "Wait." Cassandra sighs and sheaths her sword. “I cannot protect you, and I cannot expect you to be defenceless. I should remember that you agreed to come willingly.” The sisters smile at Cassandra and put their own weapons away.

It was at this point that Cassandra actually noticed their choice of weapons and frowns confused. "You are both mages, are you not?" Feeling a little mischievous, Anya rocks back and forth on her heels. "Probably." "Then why not use staves... wait a minute! What do you mean, probably?!" Anya bites her bottom to keep herself from outright smirking and shrugs. Zell stifling her giggles before they can escape amused at Anya's playful mood but not wanting to antagonize Cassandra.

"Magic here is weird." Anya explains. "I'm not touching it until I understand it better. Hence the daggers." She looks at Cassandra like it's the most obvious answer, really. "But that's not how it works!" Exclaims Cassandra. "You can't just not use it!" Anya tilts her head to one side and gives her a wide-eyed 'why not?' look. Cassandra throws her hands up in the air. "Uhg." With the exasperated disgusted grunt, she pulls out some healing potions and hands some to both of them. “Take these potions. Maker knows what we will face. All our soldiers are at the forward camp or fighting. We are on our own, for now.”

They continue along the river and up another hill, and Cassandra points ahead. “There! Watch out!” They approach the demons. “If we flank them, we may gain an advantage.” They nod to each other and move into action. Zell staying on higher ground to shoot them down with her arrows as Anya and Cassandra attacked from opposite sides to distract the demons.

They succeed reasonably quickly and continue on their way, fighting a couple more battles using the same tactics and making their way up the mountain. Cassandra pointing out Wraiths and that are ranged as well. Now climbing a steep staircase, She calls out to them over her shoulder. “We’re getting close to the rift. You can hear the fighting. We're almost there. We must help them.”

At the top of the stairs, they turn right. There's a destroyed bridge with burning wagons on the right, with some other junk on fire to the left. They look at each other and then jump down off a stone wall to approach the first rift amidst the burning rubble and join Solas, Varric, and a couple of soldiers in fighting the demons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit for game dialogue goes to BioWare
> 
> Chapter Three Whoo. I'm on a roll.
> 
> Till next time all


	4. Companions, Rifts, and Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anya and Zell make their way towards the forward camp, meet Varric and Solas, and find out what just them both having marks means.
> 
> Game dialogue heavy again with some lines altered to fit the situation of two marks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own Dragon Age, BioWare does. I just play in the sandbox.
> 
> _Italics_ \- Thoughts  
Underlined \- Emphasis  
~words~ - Telepathy

The three of them dive into the battle. Zellyn'dra joining Varric and Solas in long-ranged attacks while Cassandra and Tashir'anya jumped in with the soldiers. Cassandra diving in headlong while Anya dodged and swerved gracefully around the battle, diving in to make critical strikes when the opportunity arose.  
  
Anya had always had a preference for the dagger-wielding rogue whenever she played roleplaying games, and now she believed she was beginning to understand why. While she loved magic and would have no qualms in using it once she figured out how to in this world, she was a natural rogue. Her natural grace and perceptive astuteness ideal. Ironically even her natural Healer nature doubled with her skills, giving her extensive knowledge on just what areas of the body she could cause the most damage with precision attacks.  
  
As the last demon fell, Solas grabbed Anya's wrist and pointed the Anchor toward the rift. “Quickly, before more come through!” Anya could feel Solas's magic direct that of the Anchor's towards the rift and the magic shot forwards connecting to the rift, creating what appeared like two or three intertwining ropes of green energy.  
  
As she focused, she could feel the magic of the Anchor trying to stitch the frayed edges of the rift back together, curiously noting that the veil had a fabric or weaved like feeling to it. However with her innate core being that of Harmony she could tell the connection wasn't complete and immediately looked over her shoulder towards Megan, Zellyn'dra she corrected herself mentally, who seemed to have connected the dots herself and had run to Anya's side and thrust her own Anchor out towards the rift with a look of concentration on her face. That not seeming to work quickly enough, Zell slaped her hand over hers, another set of twisting ropes connecting to the rift. She felt the power build as the rifts were sewn back together until it reached a peak point, and with a shared mental nod sent between their bond, the sisters simultaneously yanked their arms back, severing the connection and the rift disappearing with a flash of light and a clap of sound.  
  
Cassandra looks at Solas. "What did you do?" She asks while gesturing to Anya's wrist that he had grabbed. "I did nothing. The credit is yours." He answered, nodding to both of the sisters in recognition. Anya quirked up one eyebrow at him in a sarcastic 'suuurree you didn't' look.  
  
Solas pauses a moment at the look but seems to shake it off and crosses his arms behind his back in that signature pose of his that Anya recognized. “Whatever magic opened the Breach in the sky also placed those marks upon your hands. I theorized the marks might be able to close the rifts that have opened in the Breach’s wake – and it seems I was correct.”  
  
_Of course, you were correct. Anya mentally rolls her eyes. You know precisely what the Anchor does. Theorized my ass._ Zell speaks up. "Although it seemed to require both of us to work together to do so." Solas nods his head to her in agreement, "Indeed." “Meaning they could also close the Breach itself.” Cassandra speaks up. Solas looks to her. “Possibly.” He then turns to look at the sisters again and gestures to include both of them. “It seems you hold the key to our salvation.”  
  
“Good to know! Here I thought we’d be ass-deep in demons forever.” Varric breaks in and approaches the group. “Varric Tethras: rogue, storyteller, and occasionally unwelcome tagalong.” Varric winks at Cassandra, who scowls.  
  
Anya couldn't help but grin. Varric had always been one of her favourite characters. He came up to her chin in height, chest height on the others, his strawberry blond hair pulled back into a tail, the colour a paler more blond shade than her own shade of hair. He wore trousers, boots, a tunic-like top and leather coat, he top buttons of his shirt undone to showoff his chesthair, which to Anya's amusement she noted was well-groomed and cared for. Bianca, his famous crossbow holstered on his back and just visible over his shoulder.  
  
"Are you with the Chantry, or…?" She couldn't help but ask as she loved the dialogue that would follow the question. She sees Mega.. Zell send her an amused glance and subtly shrugs knowing she picked up her motives for the question through their bond. Solas chuckles. “Was that a serious question?” _Nope!_ Anya chuckles mentally. Varric fiddles with the cuff of his jacket. “Technically I’m a prisoner, just like you.” Cassandra breaks in. “I brought you here to tell your story to the Divine. Clearly that is no longer necessary.“ “Yet, here I am. Lucky for you, considering current events.” Varric responds.  
  
Anya playfully bows to Varric with a smile. "A pleasure to meet you, Varric." Solas speaks up again. "You may reconsider that stance in time." Varric fakes a hurt look at Solas. “Aww. I’m sure we’ll become great friends in the valley, Chuckles.” Anya covers her mouth with one hand to stifle her giggles, glancing at Zell to see her clapping her hands happily and bouncing. "Yay, friendship! Let's all be friends!" She declares while flinging her arms up into the air.  
  
Cassandra, who had one arm up and pointing her finger at Varric about to rebuke him, pauses to look over at Zell dumbfounded and shifts her glance to Anya with a lost look. Anya waves her hand gesturing for her to continue what she was doing mouthing, "I'll explain later." Zell leans into Anya's side and looks down at her. "Does she not want friends?" Anya can only giggle and shake her head. "Too strong?" Anya smiles fondly and reaches up to pat the top of Zell's head. "You're fine, Hun."  
  
Solas looks between the two of them, both amused and intrigued by their little interaction. Meanwhile, Cassandra had locked onto Varric again. “Absolutely not. Your help is appreciated, Varric, but…” Varric interrupts. “Have you been in the valley lately, Seeker? Your soldiers aren’t in control anymore. You need me.” This line spoken with his charm turned on full. "Uhg." Cassandra turns away with her signature disgusted noise.  
  
Solas turns to the sisters and bows. “My name is Solas if there are to be introductions. I am pleased to see you both are doing well.” Varric breaks in. "He means, ‘I kept the marks from killing you while you slept.'" "Actually.." Anya inserts and copies Solas's signature pose. "The marks weren't killing us, fortunately, but the sentiment is still appreciated all the same." She bows her head to Solas in thanks, then smirks softly while her head is still bowed and schools her face to one of curiosity as she looks back up at him. "You do seem to know a great deal about it all, though." She tilts her head to one side, enquiringly.  
  
“Like you, Solas is an apostate.” Cassandra informs them, and Solas inserts. “Technically, all mages are now apostates, Cassandra. My travels have allowed me to learn much of the Fade, far beyond the experience of any Circle mage. I came to offer whatever help I can give with the Breach. If it is not closed, we are all doomed regardless of origin.”  
  
Anya rocks back on her heels then forward again. "And what will you do once this is all over?” Solas gives her a small genuine smile. “One hopes that those in power will remember who helped and who did not.” _Well damn, that smile is dangerous_. Anya takes a moment actually to get a good look at him.  
  
He was tall, a little taller then Zelly, she would guess around 6'3, Zell was about 6 feet. She only came up to his chin at 5'6 and she really tried not to pout. She had always been self-conscious of her short stature. He was well built if on the thinner side, like a swimmers build perhaps. His face with it's sharp and elegant features had a noble air to it which if people payed attention would have hinted he was more then he portrayed himself to be. The cleft in his chin giving his face character. Ears long and straight up to it's regal point. Anya was sorely tempted to touch them having always had a weakness for pointed ears. His eyes a stormy blue-grey-violet, the colour depending on how the light hit them. Even the baldness worked for him, though personally Anya would have loved long hair she could play her fingers through, and judging by his eyebrows she believed it was a dark auburn in colour. He wore mage robes, under tunic, knee-length breaches and footwraps, all in natural fabrics and in earthy tones of green, tan, and brown.  
  
Anya had been looking at the footwraps curious as to how comfortable they were, as she had always preferred to go barefoot when she could get away with it, when she had to shake herself out of staring at him before he noticed and mentally scolded herself._ Get yourself together, girl. There's a reason you never romanced the sexy elf in the game._ In truth, she would normally have if she hadn't managed to spoil the game for herself before playing. She saw a video about the romance options and found out Solas's didn't have a happy ending and so romanced Cullen instead as she knew they'd get married in the end. However, it never stopped her from being strongly attracted to the elf in both looks and personality.  
  
Finding out he was Fen'Harel as the end of Trespasser just made him even more fascinating. It did make him more dangerous, though, and she really didn't want him to realize just how much she knew yet and see her as a threat. Solas turns to Cassandra. “Cassandra, you should know, the magic involved here is unlike any I have ever seen. Your prisoners are mages, but I find it difficult to imagine any mage having such power.”  
  
When Solas calls them mages, she notices his confused glance at their weapons, and when he says he can't imagine any mage having such power, she has to turn her face away and cover her mouth and nose with a hand to keep herself from snorting disbelievingly. _Sure you can't wolfy, it's not like you didn't know gods or anything, oh, wait... you did!_ Anya shakes her head at her internal snarky thoughts.  
  
Cassandra nods her head. “Understood. We must get to the forward camp quickly.” She starts to lead the way. Varric looks at them and shrugs. “Well, Bianca’s excited!” Cassandra jumps over a wooden barrier, Solas and Varric following her. “This way, down the bank. The road ahead is blocked.” Solas looks back at them and waves them forward. “We must move quickly.”  
  
Anya and Zell jump over the barrier and follow the others down to another river, or is it another section of the same river? Meh technicalities. Cassandra points ahead of them. "Demons ahead!" "Glad you brought me now, Seeker?" Varric can't seem to but help taunt her. Anya shakes her head and jumps into the fight. It's over quickly and knowing there are more demons further along the river, she passes the stairs up and heads that way.  
  
The group quickly takes care of the pair of demons and backtrack towards the stairs. "So your accent is different. I can't place it." Varric states and Anya can't help but snort softly amused at his frustrated tone. "You wouldn't be able to." She smirked amusedly as she internally mused on how she always thought it funny how the Canadian 'accent' was more like the absence of any accent as it lacked any of the quirks that defined an accent.  
  
"And why would that be?" Varric asks. "Because we're not from here." Zell pipes up. "I had figured that much out, but where are you from exactly?" Anya tilts her head back and looks over her shoulder at him. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Varric narrows his eyes at her. "Try me." At that moment, the anchors flare, and both sisters hiss in pain and shake their hands to try and alleviate the pain. "Maybe later." Varric nods gravely the moment having been broken.  
  
Solas looks at the sisters with some worry. “My magic cannot stop the mark from growing further. For your sake, I suggest we hurry.” Cassandra nods and looks at them apologetically. “I know it’s difficult, but we must keep moving.” Anya joins her and Zell's unmarked hands in silent support and starts them up the stairs.  
  
As they climb, Varric pipes up again with another question. "So... are you innocent?" Zell frowns as she looks down, obviously trying to sort out her memories. "I don't remember what happened exactly, but I'm sure we aren't who caused that." She points to the Breach in the sky. "We are innocent." Anya asserts. "However, most won't believe otherwise until shown some proof." She glances at Cassandra.  
  
Anya can see Solas looking at her and Zell as if trying to figure them out. He probably was. "Should have spun a story." Varric informs them. "That's what you would have done." Cassandra snarks at Varric. “It’s more believable and less prone to result in premature execution.” Varric defends himself. Anya chuckles softly but has to stop when pulled into another fight at the top of the stairs.  
  
They quickly finish the battle and continue, Cassandra speaking up. “I hope Leliana made it through all this.” “She’s resourceful, Seeker.” Varric tries to reassure Cassandra. “We will see for ourselves at the forward camp. We’re almost there.” Solas comments. They keep moving, and as they reach the top of the hill, the sister's hands light up, and they turn the corner to see another rift in front of a set of gates.  
  
"Another rift!" Cassandra shouts. "We must seal it quickly!" Solas adds. The soldiers spot us and call out. "They keep coming! Help us!" The combined group quickly takes out the demons, and Solas shouts out. “Hurry! Use the marks!” The sisters lift their marked hands side by side and with a push of their magic they connect to the rift, then in synchronized motion, showing a knowledge and awareness of each other that only years of cooperation and shared experience could create, they twist their bodies away from each other and yank their arms back breaking the connection and sealing the rift.  
  
"The rift is gone! Open the gate!" Cassandra commands the soldiers who salute her and one speaks up. “Right away, Lady Cassandra!” Solas leans on his staff for a moment as he looks at the sisters. “We are clear for the moment. Well done.” Varric walks over, joining them. “Whatever those things on your hands are, they're useful.” With that, the group passes through the gates and enters the forward camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BioWare gets credit for the game dialogue.
> 
> So here's chapter 4. Not sure when 5 will be posted as I have work the next couple nights. Overnight shift is a pain in the ass >.< But I hope to post it by Tuesday at latest.
> 
> Till next time people.


	5. To the Breach!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Events from the forward camp to sealing the breach.
> 
> More game dialogue and another longer chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own Dragon Age, it belongs to BioWare.
> 
> _Italics_ \- Thoughts  
Underlined \- Emphasis  
~words~ - Telepathy

As they pass through the gate, Anya sees more soldiers and dead, shaking her head sadly at that, and up ahead, Leliana with the unpleasant Chancellor Roderick, who we could hear arguing as we approached. When we got close enough, Roderick spots us and speaks up. "Ah, here they come," Leliana smiles at them. "You made it. Chancellor Roderick, this is-" Knowing Roderick was about to interrupt Leliana to start his cynical spiel and not wanting to deal with it, she made a snap decision and decided to interrupt first, stealing the idea from a fanfiction she had read a while back. Anya couldn't remember what it was titled or the name of the author sadly, or She'd have given them the credit due._ Fourth wall breaking, you ask? Why yes, yes I am, but back to the story._  
  
"Chancellor Roderick!" Anya shouts in a surprised voice. "What are you doing here? But wait, a course a man as devoted to the faith as you would want to be at the front lines to defend the Divine's honour. Don't worry." She steps forward to pat him on the shoulder comfortingly. "We'll go take care of the Breach, and then we can find the real murderer and deliver justice." She nods gravely and grabs Zell's hand walking past the Chancellor who was opening and closing his mouth speechless and bewildered.  
  
The others catch up with us in a couple of steps, Leliana with them, and both her and Cassandra were trying and failing to hide their joy at Roderick's predicament. They all stare at Anya, questioningly. "I didn't know you know the chancellor." Varric speaks up. She just smirks at them. "I don't." "But then...?" Cassandra questions confused, and I shrug nonchalantly. "I could tell he was about to gear up for some long-winded rant and decided to skip it." Varric laughs.  
  
"So what are our options?" Anya asks looking at Cassandra and Leliana. “We must get to the temple. It’s the quickest route.” Cassandra states. “But not the safest. Our forces can charge as a distraction while we go through the mountains.” Leliana adds her input. “We lost contact with an entire squad on that path. It’s too risky.” Cassandra asserts in response. At this point the sisters Anchors flare as the Breach expands again and Cassandra looks at them both “How do you think we should proceed?”  
  
Anya looks at Zell and Zell looks back with a questioning look, glances around quickly, then looks back at Anya. ~Don't look at me. You're the one who knows what's going on and what will happen.~ She looks at her exasperatedly. ~I know~ Anya sighs and slumps her shoulders. ~I just feel bad dragging you along with little to no information or understanding of our situation. You're stuck depending on me.~ Zell rolls her eyes. ~I do most of the time already anyways because of my emotional immaturity. Which keeps me from being able to take care of myself without help as you well know. Besides it's not like you have had the chance to explain it to me. I know you will once we have the time.~ Anya nods.~ ~Now tell them your decision. They're staring at us.~ Anya can hear the note of amusement in her 'voice' and looks to see that the others were indeed staring at them in obvious curiosity and suspicion.  
  
Anya coughs to clear her throat and open her mouth to speak but is interrupted by Varric. "Did you two just have a silent conversation? Like in your heads?" Leliana speaks up. "It was clear some form of communication was taking place. Your body language showed as much." "Indeed." Solas inputs.  
  
Anya scratches her cheek with a nail abashedly. "Kinda? It's a little more complicated to explain." Suddenly she stands up straight and more serious. "Now's not the time anyways. Right now we have a Breach to close we can explain later." She looks at Leliana and Cassandra. "Take the mountain path. The scouts may still be alive, and the more people we save, the better." Anya knew that a few scouts had survived but wouldn't if they went the direct route to the temple.  
  
The others looked like they wanted to argue for a moment but then nodded their heads and became serious themselves, Cassandra turning to Leliana. "Leliana. Bring everyone left in the valley. Everyone.” Leliana nods and heads off while the others follow Cassandra.  
  
The party climbs up a snowy incline and approaches a ladder at the base of the mountain. Anya pushes Zell to climb first and follows after keeping a close eye on Zell to make sure she doesn't slip and fall. As they reach the top and move on to the next ladder Cassandra speaks up. “The tunnel should be just ahead. The path to the temple lies just beyond it.” “What manner of tunnel is this? A mine?” Solas asks. “Part of an old mining complex. These mountains are full of such paths.” She answers.  
  
Varric speaks up then. “And your missing soldiers are in there somewhere?” He asks. “Along with whatever has detained them.” Solas tacks on. “We shall see soon enough.” Cassandra responds curtly. They climb up the third ladder and make their way to the entrance of the mine, encountering a couple of wraiths and a shade that are quickly defeated, and they continue.  
  
They walk through the tunnels silent and alert, looking into side rooms and out over balconies but don't encounter anything until after climbing some stairs. After the quick battle, they find their way out and see three dead bodies. Varric sighs sadly. "Guess we found the soldiers." However, Cassandra shakes her head. "That cannot be all of them." Varric looks over with some hope. "So, the others could be holed up ahead?" They start to make their way forward a little more upbeat.  
  
“Our priority must be the Breach. Unless we seal it soon, no one is safe.” Solas points out after a moment. "I'm leaving that to the elven twins here." Varric states with some humor. Anya chuckles and quirks up an eyebrow at Varric. "Twins?" Varric shrugs. "You may as well be even if you aren't. Are you?" Zelly chirps in with a "Nope." popping the p sound at the end. Solas glances over and and can't seem to but ask. "Which is the older one then?" Anya raises her hand and Zell point to her. "She is." Solas nods as if that confirmed something for him. Probably had Anya thought.  
  
The sisters' Anchors sparked, and the party ran ahead, knowing by now it meant a rift was near. The find what Anya knew to be the remaining scouts and soldiers fighting at the rift. "Lady Cassandra!" One scout calls out in surprise. "You're alive!" Cassandra exclaims in relief. "Just barely." the same scout responds warily. They take on the demons and Anya decides to find out if both of them were needed to disrupt a rift or not.  
  
Dodging around the fight to a semi-safe spot, she reaches out with her Anchor and connects to the rift then yanks her hand back as if to close it. The rift contracts but doesn't close; however, Anya is pleased to see all the demons stumble as if stunned. With a triumphant grin, she dives back into the fight. After a second wave and Zell giving the disrupting a try, they close the rift the same as before in their synchronized way.  
  
Solas approaches the sisters with a pleased smile. "Sealed, as before. You are becoming quite proficient at this." Varric joins them. "Let's just hope it works on the big one." Cassandra helps a soldier to her feet. “Thank the Maker you finally arrived, Lady Cassandra. I don’t think we could have held out much longer.” She said.  
  
Cassandra shakes her head and gestures to Anya and Zell. “Thank our prisoners, Lieutenant. They insisted we come this way.”The soldier looks at the sisters in surprise. “The prisoners? Then you…?” Anya smiles softly and bows her head and gives a bashful shrug. "It was worth saving you if we could." The soldier bows and gives them a salute. “Then, you have my sincere gratitude.”  
  
Anya smiles quickly and turns away, shyly tucking her hair behind one ear, pausing for a second at encountering the point she wasn't used to, before finishing the motion. Zell just smiles at her knowing Anya had trouble accepting praise and compliments readily. Anya scowl pouts at her knowing what Zell is thinking, to which Zell just giggles and Anya huffs.  
  
“The way into the valley behind us is clear for the moment. Go, while you still can.” Cassandra tells the soldier who nods. "At once." She waves an arm at the other soldiers. "Quickly, let’s move!”. The soldiers head out and Solas looking ahead comments. “The path ahead appears to be clear of demons as well.” Cassandra starts leading them on. “Let’s hurry, before that changes. Down the ladder. That’s the way to the temple.” She points ahead of them and indeed there is a ladder.  
  
They all make their way down and continue along the path and down some stairs. “So… holes in the fade don’t just accidentally happen, right?” Varric asks. “If enough magic is brought to bear, it is possible.” Solas explains. “But there are easier ways to make things explode.” Varric states in a baffled manner. "This is true." Solas admits. “We will consider how this happened once the immediate danger is past.” Cassandra inserts.  
  
They walk further down the path and then down more stairs and then the temple comes into view. “The Temple of Sacred Ashes.” Solas somberly states. “What’s left of it.” Varric adds just as somberly. A little further, they have to jump down into the courtyard? Entryway? Whatever it is, it is filled with charred and burning corpses of bodies frozen in tortured poses; the smell of ash and cooked human flesh is overpowering.  
  
Anya gags and covers her mouth, yanking her powers sharply into herself, not wanting to find out if the spirits of the dead could interact with her here in a location of such carnage and destruction. She glances at Zell and sees her covering her mouth as well and had silent tears trailing down her cheeks. Cassandra points to a particular spot. “That is where you walked out the Fade, and our soldiers found you. They said a woman was in the rift behind you. No one knows who she was.”  
  
Anya pulls Zell to her side and the two walk side hugging each other as they enter the temple. Varric slowly turns as looking upwards at the Breach, the others of the party following his example to look up at it too. “The breach is a long way up.” He drawls. Sounds of clanking armour and such behind them has them turning to see Leliana and more soldiers entering the temple. “You’re here! Thank the Maker.” Leliana exclaims.  
  
Cassandra turns to Leliana. “Leliana, have your men take up positions around the temple.” Leliana nods and walks away to give directions. Cassandra turns back to the sisters. “This is your chance to end this. Are you ready?” The sisters look at each other then back to Cassandra and Anya is the one to answer. "Ready as we'll ever be. I hope you have a plan to get us up there, though." She points up at the Breach.  
  
Solace shakes his head and gestures to the giant rift below the Breach. “No. This rift was the first and is the key. Seal it, and perhaps we seal the Breach.” “Then let’s find a way down. And be careful.” Cassandra states and starts leading the way, Leliana joining them after she finished giving orders. They circle their way around the temple, looking for a way down.  
  
As they wander, a sinister voice that Anya knows to belong to Corypheus suddenly echos through the temple. “Now is the hour of our victory. Bring forth the sacrifice.” Anya shudders and sees Zell wide-eyed and looking around, trying to figure out what that was. Anya winces having forgotten to warn Zell about it,  
  
Anya touches her shoulder, and Zell automatically looks at her and Anya meets her eyes. ~It's an echo of what happened here. I'll explain better later. There will be a couple more lines and a kinda video, then we'll have to fix the veil and fight a giant ass Pride demon. Just stay calm and when the demon appears just keep shooting at it with arrows and disrupt the rift when you can.~ Zell nods and they move on.  
  
"What are we hearing?" Cassandra half asks half demands. “At a guess: The person who created the Breach.” Solas answers. The continue and pass spikes of glowing red crystal, which Anya knows to be red lyrium. She hadn't quite expected just how wrong it would feel and sound. It was giving off a kind of hum but off-tune kinda. She makes sure Zell is as far from it as possible as they pass it.  
  
“You know this stuff is red lyrium, Seeker.” Varric hisses. “I see it, Varric.” Cassandra responds. “But what it’s doing here?” Varric asks worried and creeped out, understandably with his past Anya knew. “Magic could have drawn on lyrium beneath the temple, corrupted it…” Solas theorized. Varric shudders. “It’s evil. Whatever you do don’t touch it.”  
  
A little farther on, the voice of Corypheus echos again. “Keep the sacrifice still.” Another voice joins in. “Someone help me!” “That is Divine Justinia’s voice!” Cassandra exclaims. They finally find a way down and have to jump down at one point but get to the same level as the giant rift. As they approach the sisters' Anchors flare and the voices echo again. “Someone help me!” The Divine's voice shouts and then Anya's voice as a groan is heard and then "I totally jinxed us."  
  
Cassandra looks at Anya. “That was your voice. Most Holy called out to you. But…” she is interrupted as there is a flash of white light and ghostly images appear. Divine Justinia is floating while being held in place by red energy wrapped around her arms. A large dark figure with glowing red eyes looms over her. There is a flash of green light and Anya and Zell appear dropping onto the floor. Anya looks up then pales as she quickly looks around, recognition obvious on her face. She groans and drops her face into her hands. "I totally jinxed us." Justina looks over at them and calls out. "Run while you can! Warn them!" Dark indistinct figure Corypheus raises an arm and points at them. "We have intruders. Slay them!"  
  
With that, the ghostly images fade and Cassandra rounds on the sisters. “You were there! Who attacked? And the Divine, is she…? Was this vision true? You appeared out of nowhere! What are we seeing?” Anya opens and closes her mouth, unsure how to answer at the moment when Solas breaks in. “Echoes of what happened here. The Fade bleeds into this place.”  
  
He studies the crystal-like shape the rift had taken. "This rift is not sealed, but it is closed… albeit temporarily. I believe with the mark; the rift can be opened and then sealed properly and safely. However, opening the rift will likely attract attention from the other side.” "That means demons. Stand ready!" Cassandra commands and the soldiers and archers move into position.  
  
With a nod from Cassandra, the sisters connect to the rift and open it; with it, out comes a Pride demon. "Now!" Shouts Cassandra and the battle begins. Anya expected the demon, of course, what she hadn't expected was just how big and tough it would be. "We must strip its defences! Wear it down!” Cassandra shouts. “Quickly! Disrupt the rift!” Zell does so from her safer spot being at more of a distance from the demon then Anya; doing so causes it to stumble and drop it's defences like the other demons before.  
  
“The demon is vulnerable – now!” The fight renews with greater vigor but the rifts ripples and another wave of demons come through. “More coming through the rift!” Cassandra warns. The fight is a tough one and longer then the others till then but with the sisters taking turns disrupting the rift they manage to take down the Pride demon. "Now! Seal the rift!" Cassandra commands. Anya and Zell stand side by side as the connect and try to seal the rift but they can it fighting against them. "Do it!" Cassandra cries out. Solas's face grows worried the longer it takes. Finally with a giant flash of light it's sealed and sends a shockwave out sending everyone flying. Anya and Zell hit a wall and black out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Game dialogue credit to BioWare and Co.
> 
> Ok so I lied XD I manged to fit 5 in but don't expect 6 to pop up as quickly.
> 
> Laters


	6. Making Plans and The Inquisition Begins!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anya and Zell take the chance to actually sit, talk, sort things out, and make a plan for going forward. As well the official creation of the Inquisition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own Dragon Age, sadly, BioWare does.
> 
> _Italics_ \- Thoughts  
Underlined \- Emphasis  
~words~ - Telepathy
> 
> Just so people are aware I went back and fixed/changed/added some of Solas's description back in Chapter 4. Height's are placed at Anya 5'6, Zell 6', Solas 6'3. Most characters seem to be around the 6' mark in Thedas

Anya slowly comes to awareness, lifting one hand to rub her eyes as she experimentally stretches each muscle of her body, testing for any pain or soreness. Finding nothing wrong she squints her eyes open hesitantly, but is relieved to find the room dark, and so opens her eyes fully as she sits up and takes in her surroundings.  
  
She recognized it as the cabin that is given to the Herald in the game, although with a couple changes. There were two beds against the one wall with a low endtable between them, a pair of dressers and a desk with a chair were against the opposite wall. A stone fireplace with a rug and comfortable seating before it dominated the back wall and a couple of bookcases resided on either side of the front door. She notices the second bed is empty a moment later and is about to worry when she feels the bed move beside her and looks down to see Zell curled up beside her.  
  
Anya chuckles softly and shakes her head. Zell must have crawled in beside her at some point needing the comfort of her familiar presence. Carefully she slips out of the bed, as not to wake Zell, and makes her way over to the desk to find Adan's notes that should be on it. She finds them and sees there are only observations for a single day rather than the three of the game.  
  
A quick read tells her Adan had given them elfroot potions to heal minor scrapes and possible concussions gained when the shockwave from the Breach threw them into a wall. Also a note saying the 'mage' said that Zell seemed to have suffered magical shock of sorts from draining her mana and then immediately having it refill and overflow, the overflow of which seemed to be being fed to Anya.  
  
This observation didn't surprise Anya as it had always worked so between her and Zell. They had a symbiotic link of sorts which developed over their most recent lifetime due to their unique natures. Simplest way to explain it in Thedas terms is Zell and Anya were half elvehn half spirit. Sort of. The sisters 'spirit' natures balanced each other as Zell's was an energy generator and Anya's was like an energy vampire of sorts. So it was Zell fed Anya the excess energy she generated through their bond which kept Anya from crashing without, which in turn kept Zell from overloading.  
  
The sisters were not dependent on this link as they had long learned alternate forms to deal with the issues caused by their 'spirit' natures, but it was greatly beneficial to both so why not use it? This unique nature also explained the sisters concept-oriented souls. Anya was born the combined being, a planned birth/creation, she was created to be an ambassador of sorts between races and mediator, hence her core concept being harmony. Zell was a more unique experience having been two originally, spirit of creation and an elvhen of friendship, who decided to join and become one being and was 'reborn' but kept the two concepts. Yeah it confused most people when it happened too.  
  
So it had only been one day Anya mused and wondered if it would be expected they be up and about tomorrow or the games three days. She looks out the window and sees it's still dark out, so some time yet still either way. She then has to pause and admire just how easily she can see now even in the dark as she hadn't lit a candle or anything this entire time, the light of the moons coming in the windows enough to see by. Moons, plural that would take some getting used to as well.  
  
Zell stirs in the bed and sits up looking around while rubbing her eyes. "Anya?" Anya sits back down on the bed beside Zell and places a hand on her shoulder. "I'm right here Hun." "Oh good." Zell relaxes and leans into Anya's side taking a moment to soak in the familiar comfort then sits back up and stares intently at Anya's face. Anya fights the impulse to fidget under the stare and Zell narrows her eyes at her. "We need to meditate. We lust got lifetimes worth of memories back and they need to be sorted through. I know mine are a jumbled mess right now and I'm sure it's the same for you."  
  
Anya can only groan softly and scrunches up her nose in a disgruntled fashion. Anya had never really got the hang of meditation in her most recent life instead relying on her instincts to lead her where needed. Zell just looks at her with amusement and Anya pouts at her for it. "Come on, I'll help you." Zell takes Anya's hands and after both shifting on the bed to sit across from each other cross-legged, falls into deep breathing, using her telepathy and their shared bond to help pull Anya along with her into the meditative state.  
  
Once they are in their inner minds they start sorting and organizing all their memories. Anya hums various melodies as she worked, singing under her breath at times, having a passion for music, and rarely didn't have some sort of melody or a song playing in her head, which she believes she had her nature of harmony to thank for. Once finished she takes advantage of the situation to toss her memories of the basic game story and history of Thedas at Zell through their link.  
  
As she slips out of the meditative state and back to awareness Anya glances out the nearest window. She wasn't sure exactly how much time had passed but the sun had risen in the meantime. She looks back to Zell and sees she had returned from meditation as well and was looking at her. "So what's the plan?"  
  
Anya chuckles and straightens her legs, rubbing them to alleviate any stiffness from having them crossed for some time. "Well, assuming the games are actually true to form here, which it seems to be so far, tell the truth, or as close to it as we can." She runs her hands through her hair and shakes it out, happy to note it felt clean, and at this thought glances down at herself to see she is wearing the signature beige 'quizzie jammies'. After a glance at Zell to see her wearing a matching set Anya can't help but laugh softly.  
  
She shakes her head and returns to the discussion. "As I only know the one timeline of events more or less I fear changing too much might change it too far and lose us that advantage. However, I also have to find out exactly what the history of recent events where as the events of the first two games did have an effect on Inquisition." She taps a finger against her chin and nibbles on her bottom lip as she thinks. "I do want to try and save as many people as possible though so reveal and/or warn of events as they approach but only the specific situation and not everything I know right away."  
  
"Well that seems a logical course of action." Zell nods. "What about Fen'Harel and the Veil issue?" Anya stands up and starts shuffling through the cabin looking around. "Well with Solas if we act like he isn't some monster he'll think we don't know." She shakes her head sadly. "He's so caught up in his perceived mistakes and feelings of despair and guilt that he's seeing himself as a monster and can't see how someone could not see him the same way if they knew the truth." "Hugs?" Zell asks me in her simplified way and Anya just smiles and shakes her head fondly. "Maybe later. Let him get to know us first."  
  
Finding a strap of leather Anya uses it to tie her hair up in a loose bun, but its wild nature has several tendrils hanging loose about her face. "As for the Veil it is widely theorized by fans that it is already falling, deteriorating, as it is a construct instead of natural so decay over time is to be expected. The reason Solas has the Herald/Inquisitor activating the elvhen artifacts to strengthen the Veil is to give him more time to get the orb back." She paces back and forth gesturing with her hands as she speaks.  
  
"So it's not a matter of stopping him from bringing the Veil down, but finding safety measures so that most will survive its fall." Zell concludes. "Exactly." Anya nods. "Perhaps it wouldn't be as dangerous if Solas had his orb but Corypheus corrupts it and it breaks in the final battle. If we could find a way to save the orb it might increase our chances." She sits back down beside Zell and twirls a loose tendril of hair around a finger. "The Veil issue can wait some though, Corypheus is first."  
  
Just then, the cabin door opened and in came Adan, the bald but bearded grumpy apothecary, shortly followed by Solas, who was dressed in his casual wear, switching the mage robe for his sweater tunic, wolf jaw necklace in prominent display. Anya had always been curious if it was just symbolic or if it had a purpose like suppressing his magic to the expected levels of a mage in this era. She then notices Zell staring at Solas, wanting to hug him but holding herself back and has to stifle a chuckle.  
  
"You're awake. Good." Adan states gruffly. "I didn't think you'd be awake already but this one insisted you likely would." He jabs a thumb in Solas's direction. "Something about that new-fangled link you have or whatever. All the better though, I'm an apothecary, not a healer." He crosses his arms and looks them over. "Seem well enough to me so I'll be off to inform The Seeker and Nightingale you're awake." With that he turned, walked around Solas, and left, leaving the sisters to blink in shock over the abruptness and then look over at Solas. "Rude!" Zell exclaims. "He didn't even introduce himself." Anya's lips twitch as she suppresses her amusement.  
  
Solas clears his throat and crosses his arms behind his back as he observes the sisters. "My apologies. Master Adan is known to be rather gruff and blunt. However, I must admit the bond you two share fascinates me. I have never seen anything like it." The sisters nod and Anya finds his excitement over something new endearing in a way.  
  
She comments to herself under her breath. "I expected it, but even that didn't quite prepare me for it." Of course, Anya had forgotten to take into account Solas's exceptional elvhen hearing. "You expected it?" He enquirers with an innocent appearing curious head tilt, but Anya could sense the guardedness and intent regard hidden behind it.  
  
Anya mentally facepalms and curses herself. _Great job Anya, not even a day and you slip up making him suspicious. At least we weren't planning to keep that I 'knew' things a secret._ She can hear Zell mentally giggling at her through their link and sends a sulky 'shut up' back at her. She sits up straight and looks Solas directly in the eyes. "We have made it no secret that we aren't from Thedas but from another world, dimension, alternate reality." She gestures between her and Zell in a way indicating their bond and then to their unique eyes. "I'm sure many factors lend credence to the claim as even you have said there are things about us that are not 'of this world'."  
  
Solas hums agreeably and nods. "There is some truth to that, however you sidestepped the question." He raises an eyebrow at her and she scratches her cheek abashedly. "You could say I have certain foreknowledge of events here in Thedas. It's somewhat complicated to explain and I'd rather not do so more times then necessary. Can it not wait until all pertinent people can gather together? I'm sure we're about to be summoned by Cassandra and Leliana as it is." She had gestured to her and Zell again indicating who the 'we' were in the last comment.  
  
As if summoned by the comment there was a knock on the door before it opened to reveal the familiar elven serving girl who bows deeply. "I beg your pardon my Ladies, Sir, but Lady Cassandra has requested your presence. 'At once' she said." Anya gestures for the poor nervous girl to stand. "What is your name Da'len?" Solas' attention snaps to Anya at the use of the Elvhen languge. The girl stands and looks at her shyly. "Lanaya my Lady." Anya smiles softly at her. "That is a lovely name. I am Tashir'anya and my sister is Zellyn'dra, though we usually simply go by Anya and Zell." Zell smiles and nods moving forward to give Lanaya a hug. "You have no reason to apologize Lanaya. You're only doing your job and following orders. I'd like for us to be friends." Lanaya just nods her head obviously overwhelmed by Zell's overture but gives her a shy smile.  
  
Anya turns her attention to Solas. "The Breach is stable I take it?" Solas, who had been watching our interaction with Lanaya with intrigue, turns his attention to her again and nods. "Indeed. The Breach has stopped growing and stabilized for the time being, and with enough power behind your marks, it may yet be sealed." "It's all anyone has been talking about all yesterday and today." Lanaya pipes up. "They're calling you the Heralds of Andraste."  
  
"Of course, they are." Anya huffs softly and rolls her eyes, waving a hand at Solas when he gives her a look at the response. "Later. We should go to meet the Seeker before she gets irritated." She looks at Lanaya. "Where can we find her?" In the game, they'd be in the Chantry with Roderick but that was after three days while it had only been one here. "She's in the Chantry with the Lord Chancellor and Lady Nightingale." Lanaya tells her and then her message delivered she bows and leaves the cabin.  
  
Solas looks at them then bows with one arm out gesturing for them to proceed him from the cabin. "If I may accompany you? We are going in the same direction for a time." Anya fights down a smirk and nods, linking her arm with Zell's to walk side by side. He must be really intrigued and frustrated with us. "I see no problem with it." Zell nods agreeably and we make our way through Haven.  
  
As they walk Anya can't help but stare at Solas's footwraps again. Solas notices her apparent interest and comments on it. "You seem rather interested in my footwear." Anya chuckles and blushes softly at being caught staring. "I was just wondering how comfortable they were. I have always preferred to go barefoot when I could get away with it and those seem a decent compromise of comfort and safety from injury. Though I question how your toes don't freeze in the snow."  
  
Anya freezes to a stop just then, stopping Zell who's arm was still linked with hers, upon realizing she never did put on boots or anything before leaving the cabin and looks down at her feet. She was indeed still barefoot and still just in the 'quizzie jammies', as was Zell she side noted, but didn't really feel the cold. She wiggles her toes experimentally and feels the snow crunch beneath them but not the numbing cold one would have expected. "Huh." Zell seems to have followed the same train of thought and had started bouncing on her heels. "I can play in the snow!"  
  
A surprised laugh escapes from Solas and Anya looks at him in surprise. "Ir Abelas but the look on your face and reactions was just too amusing. I take it you did not have such a resistance to cold before now?" Zell shakes her head emphatically while grinning widely. "Nope. I was in fact over-sensitive to the cold before." She looks over longingly at a bank of snow beside them and Anya clears her throat. "You can play after the meeting Hun." She turns back to Solas. "We had different forms before coming here. It's a little complicated and will take some time to explain, but I do not mind doing so later."  
  
"I shall hold you to that as I find myself greatly intrigued." Solas smiles at them then looks around them. "This is where we part ways. You can see the Chantry just up that away." He points to further up the village where the roof of the Chantry can be seen obvious of its identity by its cathedral like appearance. Anya nods in thanks and pats Zell's arm still linked with hers. "We'll see you later then." Solas smiles, nods, and walks off towards the direction his cabin should be and the sisters continue on to the Chantry.  
  
All during their walk, the sisters could hear the people around them whispering about Heralds of Andraste and pointing them out. Anya sighs softly but doesn't say anything. Once inside the Chantry, she can't help but admire the architecture of the building with its stained glass and holy feeling. As they approach the back where the war room was located shouting could be heard escaping from behind the door.  
  
Anya lets go of Zell's arm to open the door and before Roderick can shout orders she calls out. "Chancellor Roderick, I'm so glad to see you survived that horrible mess. So many were lost it is comforting to know some so truly faithful remain to comfort the masses in these trying times." She crosses her hands over her chest as though she feels touched, looking at him with a hopeful look.  
  
Roderick opens and closes his mouth a few times in surprise before snapping his mouth closed and clears his throat. "Of course. If you'll excuse me." He leaves the room the guards following to stand outside and close the door behind them, Zell calling out a friendly goodbye as he passes. Anya lets the sly smirk she's been holding in curl her lips. Cassandra was looking at her amused and disconcerted. Leliana had her eyes narrowed as she appraised her. "You're dangerous." She states and Anya laughs softly. "Only when I want to be."  
  
Zell walks up to Anya and hugs her from behind, chin resting on Anya's shoulder. "So Tash, are we explaining our story now?" Anya turns her head to kiss Zell's cheek and rests her arms comfortably over Zell's, obviously used to being in such a position. "Not quite yet. Right now is the birth of the Inquisition." Anya smiles at Cassandra and Leliana and nods for them to speak.  
  
Cassandra places a thick tome on the table. Leliana speaks up. “This is the Divine’s directive. Rebuild the Inquisition of old. Find those who will stand against the chaos. We aren’t ready. We have no leader, no numbers, and now no Chantry support.” Leliana's shoulders are dropped in near defeat after this declaration but Cassandra speaks up next. “But we have no choice: We must act now. With you at our side.” She looks at the sisters with a hopeful gaze.  
  
Anya turns her head to look into Zell's eyes then back to the pair. "However we got here, whatever the future may bring us, we want to help." Cassandra smiles and reaches out one hand which Anya takes and they shake hands. "Then welcome to the Inquisition." After that, it was a flurry of activity. Anya and Zell having to fill out paperwork for their identities and basic info for filling purposes and such and then sent off while the advisors and Cassandra convened to plan, but told not to go far as they would be called back later for the ceremonial christening of the order. Free time for which Zell took advantage of and with a cry of "Freedom!" she dived into the snow much to Anya's and the other onlookers amusement who laughed to the side as they watched.  
  
By late afternoon, and after the sisters had retrieved footwear, Leliana's ravens had been sent off and Cullen had nailed the formal announcement on the Chantry door. Cassandra made rounds, soldiers saluting her, and the group was gathered before the Chantry for the Inquisitions banner to be revealed and hung from the top of the Chantry doors. Cassandra turns to the sisters. "Join us in the war room for introductions." Anya nods and watches her and the others go inside then look up at the Breach. "So it begins." She tells Zell and they make their way inside as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any game dialogue credit goes to BioWare
> 
> So I finally took time to break from Game cannon this chapter and expand on Anya and Zell's characters. Chapter 7 will likely expand on explaining their story to the advisors and present companions and perhaps off to meet Mother Giselle.
> 
> Comments are not required but appreciated, also feel free to make suggestion for scene ideas or the like you might want to see. I won't promise to use them but the input will help me come up with ideas too.
> 
> Love to all of you readers.


	7. Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explanations are finally given and Anya reveals that she knows things and how she knows.
> 
> Dialogue heavy chapter as we dig into just who Anya and Zell are and where they're from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own Dragon Age, it belongs to BioWare.
> 
> _Italics_ \- Thoughts  
Underlined \- Emphasis  
~words~ - Telepathy

Cassandra meets Tashir'anya and Zellyn'dra just inside the Chantry, and the three walk back towards the war room. Anya's curiosity has her really looking at the Anchor in her hand for the first time. It really does just look like a jagged scar in the middle of her palm except that it glowed green, although, at closer inspection, it could be a rune of sorts. She didn't know the runes of Thedas though so she couldn't e sure until she had a chance to learn them.  
  
“Does it trouble you?” Cassandra's question draws her out of her thoughts, and she smiles softly at her. "Not really. I'm just curious about it." "Doesn't hurt anymore." Zell chimes in, and Cassandra smiles. “We take our victories where we can.”  
  
They pause in front of the war room door. “What’s important is that your mark is now stable, as is the Breach. You’ve given us time, and Solas believes that a second attempt might succeed – provided the mark has more power. The same level of power used to open the Breach in the first place. That is not easy to come by.” Cassandra looks at them seriously.  
  
Anya hums softly in acknowledgment. "Solas mentioned as much when we saw him earlier. It's not like powering up an unknown magical item, we barely understand, could backfire on us at all." Anya softly smirks, the sarcasm in the last comment obvious. Cassandra snorts. "Hold on to that sense of humor." Anya just chuckles and grins. "I plan to. Life isn't as much fun without good humor."  
  
They enter the war room and find Cullen, Josephine, and Leliana standing around the table waiting. Cassandra speaks up, gesturing to Cullen. "May I present-" However, Anya cuts in. "My apologies for interrupting, but I don't actually need introductions."  
  
She smiles wryly and gestures to Cullen, mostly for Zell's benefit. "Cullen Rutherford, Commander of the Inquisition forces, what few remain at the moment having lost many in the valley sadly." He was a little taller then Solas, maybe 6'4, with handsome, chiseled features, his blond hair, and amber eyes lending to his leonine feel, especially when combined with his mane like mantle over his shoulders.  
  
She nods to him then gestures to Josephine. "Josephine Montilyet, Ambassador and Diplomat, only knows one greeting in Elvhen, but as my sister and I are not Thedas elves, it matters little, though I applaud you for learning it, Formerly the Antivan Ambassador to Orlais." Josephine really was a Mediterranean beauty with warm copper skin, dark hair and eyes, and a beauty mark below her mouth to the right. Her gold and navy blue ruffled dress while looked sort of goofy in the game suited her rather well in reality.  
  
She smiles warmly at Josephine before looking at Leliana. "Lastly, we have Leliana, who we have already met. Former companion to the Hero of Ferelden, Bard, Nightingale, Spymaster extraordinaire, and Left Hand of the Divine. In command of the scouts and collecting reconnaissance. A truly dangerous woman you really want on your side."  
  
Done with 'introductions' Anya holds her hands behind her back and looks at them all. "And before you begin the interrogation as to how I know all that, to which I do plan to explain, I'd rather not have to repeat myself too much so could Solas and Varric join us for the explanation please?"  
  
The four stare at her in shock for a bit. Leliana's first to break from it and stares at her suspiciously, which Anya had expected. Josephine seems curious now, Cullen is rubbing the back of his neck in that nervous habit of his. Cassandra simply raises one eyebrow at Anya who smiles apologetically, to which Cassandra nods then goes orders one of the guards standing outside to go get Solas and Varric and have them brought to the war room.  
  
There is an awkward silence for a while as they wait and Anya decides to confront Leliana's suspicion. "No Leliana, I am not a spy, nor is Zell, honestly Zell in incapable of the duplicity required to be one." Anya laughs softly shaking her head and glances at Zell fondly. "I doubt I could convince you right this moment though. Just know this, we didn't chose to come to Thedas, we didn't kill the Divine, but we know who did and we want them defeated as much as you."  
  
She meets Leliana's gaze sincerely, speaking only the truth and letting the honesty shine through. Leliana studies Anya intently then finally seems to relax a touch and nods her acceptance. The door opens, and Varric and Solas make their way inside: one of the guards outside closes the door behind them. Solas stands in his standard pose of hands behind back, back straight, and regal head tilt. "You requested our presence?" Anya shakes her head internally. _How does no one realize he's not the humble apostate he portrays himself as. It's so apparent in how he holds himself he's much more._  
  
"That was my request actually. It's time some things were explained, and I'd rather not have to repeat myself more then I have to, and so here you are." Anya moves out from Zell's arms to hop up and sit on the edge of the war table, swaying her legs lazily. "The one responsible for the Divine's death, our enemy, is an ancient Tevinter magister who goes by Corypheus. In fact, he is one of the magisters who breached the Veil so long ago and released the Blight. His original name, however, was Sethius Amladaris of house Amladaris."  
  
She surreptitiously glances at Solas to see if he shows any reaction to her knowing about Corypheus. There is a flicker in his eyes, but she had to give it to him if she hadn't been looking for something, it wouldn't have been noticed. "As to how I know this, I'll have to give you some of Zell and my's history."  
  
She looks at Zell, who had joined her sitting on the table beside her. "We're not from Thedas. We come from a place called Earth, which is a different world, or dimension, or alternate reality. Whichever it is, it is different then here for many reasons. I'll happily explain more later but right now, what is pertinent is that we have stories, interactive story games, about Thedas."  
  
She pauses long enough to let that sink in before continuing. "It might be that Earth is somehow connected to multiple realms as it's full of stories, plays, games, entertainment of all sorts about fantastical other worlds. Now there are three stories for Thedas so far; a fourth was still in the works. In these stories, you take on the role of the 'hero' of the tale and have to make various choices which will affect the outcome of the tale. The first Dragon Age story, Dragon Age being the name of the stories, was about the Hero of Ferelden." She looks over at Leliana at that, then shifts her gaze to Varric. "Dragon Age II was about Hawke, the Champion of Kirkwall." She could see their mixed emotions at that information. "The third game/story was called Dragon Age Inquisition."  
  
Solas is, of course, the first to catch on. "You said the tale was completed." Cassandra breaks in. "Which means-" "That I know what the future for the next three to four years holds? Yes." Anya interrupts. "Three to four years!" Josephine exclaims worriedly. "We're not fighting the whole time Josephine calm down. There was a release of an epilogue of sorts which took place two years after the defeat of Corypheus, though what happened in those two years is rather vague." Anya mutters the last bit quieter.  
  
Leliana leans forward intently. "So, we do succeed?" Anya crosses one leg over the other and leans back with both hands braced on the table behind her. Zell decides to break in. "So long as the story from our world proves true, but from what Anya has told me there are many trials between then and now. You also shouldn't rely on it as to do so might make you lax, which in turn would be different than in the story and therefore change the outcome."  
  
"Which is why I only plan to tell you what's needed to perhaps save more lives, as I want to save as many as I can, but if I tell to much and it changes things too much, then we lose any advantage we might have." Anya announces, and there is some murmuring, but eventually, it is obvious they all agreed it was best. "I also need to know what choices Hawke and the Warden made as some will affect events in the future to some degree."  
  
"Don't you already know? You just told us you played the stories." Varric asks. "Ah, but those choices I mentioned affected even the heroes. Hawke was Hawke but could have been male or female - mage, rogue, or warrior - sarcastic, diplomatic, or aggressive. The hero of Fereldan could have come from one of six backgrounds, male or female. An elven mage Surana, or human one Amell, from Kinloch Hold." She gives Cullen an apologetic look at the mention of the Circle tower.  
  
"All others were either rogues or warriors. Human noble of the Cousland family, Alienage elf named Tabris, Dailish elf Mahariel, castless dwarf Brosca, or an Aeducan of the dwarf noble cast." She sees that the others are somewhat flabbergasted at the number of possible Wardens. "So many?" Cassandra asks, and Anya nods. "What happened to the others who didn't become the Warden was never explainedone but it is generally assumed they likely died from whatever circumstances the situations they needed to be conscripted from lead to." Anya scowls as she had never liked that assumption.  
  
She sits forward again and crosses her arms in front of her chest. "Similarly the Herald could have been multiple people." Anya pauses in thought. "I wonder if they all perished in the explosion." Leliana breaks in at that. "We can look into that." Anya nods to her in thanks. "I'd appreciate that. I'll give you the list later." She hops off the table and leans back against it instead. "So while we're all still here better give you the brief history of Zell's and my story."  
  
Zell decides to start. "First thing is Earth is around for and a half billion years old, though the oldest found remains are aged at two hundred thousand years old. Way back when the earth had their equivalent of elves and dwarfs though in modern times they're considered myth as only humans exist." "Only humans? But then you..." Cassandra asks, and Anya nods. "We were human before coming here, or our bodies were anyways." Cullen breaks in this time. "What do you mean your bodies?" Zell resumes. "All living things have a soul; it is their core being. Trees, animals, spirits, humans, elves, dwarfs, all have a soul. But what happens to a soul when the body dies?"  
  
Anya takes over. "Most religions on earth fall into the assumption we only live once and at death are either sent to a variation of heaven, where those who were good can rest in eternal peace or variation of hell where those who did terrible deeds would be punished for them. Some had a third plane of existence, sort of limbo, in between the two. Now a soul may indeed end up in one of the three planes but a fourth option is reincarnation. The chance to be reborn and live a new life from birth to death again."  
  
Zell speaks up again. "For those who reincarnate each life often has a lesson to be learned or a mission to fulfill." Anya takes over again. "Now back to Earth's elves and dwarves, both races were immortal, and so lived endlessly in the prime of their health, unless killed. At one point, they lived in advanced society upon an island called Atlantis, but through the folly of their own and outside events, similar to Arlathan, it sunk into the ocean around eleven thousand six hundred years ago." Anya nods to Solas at the mention of Arlathan.  
  
"With the fall of Atlantis most of the physical bodies of the elves and dwarfs were lost, but their souls remained, and so were reincarnated into the cycle, into human bodies with matching lifespans." Zell continued after which Anya picked it up. "So yes, we were human before coming here, but many many lifetimes before that, these were our forms."  
  
The group is silent in shock and disbelief for a time, and Varric is the first to break the silence. "Andraste's ass. That's so crazy it has to be true." To which Cassandra scoffs but then reluctantly nodded her agreement. "Fascinating!" Solas exclaims, the excitement over something new to learn evident on his face. "Would you be willing to explain more about your world to me?" Anya laughs softly and nods. "I don't mind telling you about it Solas, though perhaps later?" She smiles softly with amusement, and Solas becomes serious again. "Yes, of course."  
  
"Is magic different in your world?" Cassandra asks. "You said it was weird here before." "Oh, right. We forgot that part." Anya mutters and clears her throat. "Magic on Earth is a widely debated topic, whether it exists or not. It is much subtler, more influencing things like luck or karma or showing up as psychic 'gifts' then the more open in your face, throwing fireballs or lightning bolts magic you have here." Zell giggles at that. "It's more often ritualistic too, asking for blessings and power from the elements and cardinal corners as well as gods or goddesses. There is no Fade to draw power from there."  
  
"No Fade?!" Solas looks aghast at the very idea. "Psychic gifts?" Leliana asks both curious and appraisingly. "Psychic gifts are considered linked to the mind. Such as foresight, seeing ghosts, communicating with the dead and telepathy, which is the ability to read a person's thoughts, and for some project their thought to another." Zell explains and Leliana straightens up at that, looking as though she had solved something, looking between the sisters. "That's how you talk to each other silently. You're sending your thoughts to each other." Anya smirks softly. "Almost. Zell is a telepath, I'm not, but our bond creates a link so that we can communicate that way with each other only. Zell could talk to anyone theoretically." "I usually have a mental shield blocking me from picking up other's thoughts." Zell points out.  
  
"What other gifts do you have? Leliana asks them. "Well Anya and I are both empaths which is the ability to feel other's emotions and pain." Zell mentions, and Anya winces. "Not a pleasant ability most of the time but can be handy as a lie detector kinda. Another one we both tend to shield against." "We can both sense and manipulate energy, be it life, spiritual, elemental, or magical. I think you have similar classifications for magic here, but it's slightly different on Earth." Zell continues, and Solas looks intrigued.  
  
"I'm Clare-sentient, which means I just 'know' things at times." Anya mentions and shrugs self consciously. "Where the knowledge comes from exactly, I don't know, but when I need it it's there in my mind. I also trust my instincts implicitly and never go against them." Solas looks even more intrigued at that and it seemed to intrigue Leliana as well.  
  
"Don't forget you're a natural born necromancer Anya." Zell inserts, and Anya scowls, crossing her arms. "I have that 'gift' shut off, so it doesn't matter." The sarcastic emphasis on gift revealing Anya thought it anything but. "Though I shut off my dreams with it so wonder how that will be affected here." Solas actually appears shocked at that and Anya internally cheers at managing to break his mask.  
  
"You don't dream? At all?" Anya shrugs. "If I do, I can't remember anything of them when I wake up. Close eyes, darkness, wake up. Wonder if it's the same for dwarves here?" She looks at Varric, and he nods. "Pretty much Shifty." Anya quirks up one eyebrow at him at the nickname, and he shrugs. "You have yet to stay still for more than a few minutes, but it doesn't seem to fit quite right. I'll think of something. It's a work in progress." Anya chuckles.  
  
"Is necromancy there the same as here." Cassandra asks, and Anya remembers her uncle was one. Anya open her mouth to answer but pauses before actually doing so. "I'm not a hundred percent sure. Since I shut it off, I never really bothered to study it since I refused to use it. Which in hindsight seems foolish now. I know it's the ability to call upon the souls of the dead and demons, which before someone asks are different than here. Demons are manifestations of the living's evil thoughts, feelings, and actions. While demons here are spirits whose purpose has been twisted and corrupted. We don't have spirits like you do here on Earth."  
  
"The only thing left is that I'm a spirit medium which means I could communicate with ghosts. The spirits of those who had passed on, which I could still do despite the necromancy being shut off. However, as I've never seen reference of ghosts in Thedas I'm not sure if it is applicable." Anya finishes off with a small frown, then perks up. "Oh! Almost forgot both of us have an affinity for healing, me more so then Zell, and healing was more just encouraging the natural process them the near immediate fixing of here. I do hope the affinity transfers over." She has her hands pressed together in front of her similar to like one does in prayer with a hopeful look on her face.  
  
Josephine had been taking notes the entire time with her portable desk. Cullen had had his one hand on his sword the whole tale but seemed to be reserving judgment. Leliana seemed to be taking the information in and adding it to her mental profiles on them. Cassandra was leaning against a wall with her arms crossed seeming rather accepting which Cullen noticed and commented on. "You seem rather accepting of all this Lady Cassandra." "The Maker often works in mysterious ways Commander. Whoever they are and however they got here, you can not argue they were right where they were needed when we needed them." Cassandra explains.  
  
Varric's fingers seemed to twitch like he wanted to write this story down, but wasn't, as he didn't think anyone would believe it. Solas appeared to be studying them curiously. Anya snaps her fingers as she remembers something. "Leliana. Are we going to get our bags back soon.?" "I'll have them returned to you after the meeting is over. We have not been able to learn anything from them anyway, other than that they are nothing like anything we have seen before." Leliana nods at her and Anya smirks wryly. "I'm not surprised and thank you."  
  
Anya then claps her hands together, getting everyone's attention back to her. "Right, so lets get business finished with so we can bring this meeting to a close. To close the Breach we need either the mages or templars, but neither will speak to us yet. However there is a Mother Giselle found in the Hinterlands, who has requested to speak to the Heralds of Andraste, and may have an idea to help us. Oh and while in the Hinterlands, try to get a hold of Horsemaster Dennet to get mounts for the Inquisition and expand the Inquisitions influence by gaining agents and spreading the good word. Am I right?" Anya looks at the advisors with a soft smirk and the advisors shake their heads, still surprised just how much Anya knew. Leliana is the one to speak up. "You are correct."  
  
"Perfect. We need a few days to get proper armor and weapons made, which will give Zell and I some time to learn how to work magic here if Solas is willing to teach us." She looks at him questioningly and he nods his agreement. "Certainly, Herald." "How long does it take to get to the Hinterlands? The stories skipped over travel times." Anya scrunches her nose at that which makes Varric chuckle.  
  
"It will be about eight days to reach the Hinterlands on foot." Leliana tells her and Anya winces. "Well, I look forward to getting horses to cut that time in half. However, as I'm pretty sure this body is new, and it's been a few lifetimes since I rode horseback, I'm not looking forward to relearning it." She winces. "So a week to make preparations to leave seems fair? Cassandra, Varric, Solas." "That seems reasonable." Cassandra's responds. "Works for me." Varric says. "Agreed." Is Solas's input.  
  
"That's settled then. As Zell and I are proficient in our current weapons we can continue to use them and Solas can continue our magic training when we have free time. Anything else we need to cover?" Anya looks between the advisors. "I believe that's everything Herald." Josephine warmly smiles as she answers. Anya sighs mentally. Getting called herald all the time is going to be annoying fast. "Then meeting adjourned."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any game dialogue found, credited to BioWare
> 
> Whoo -wipes forehead- This one took me longer then others having very little actual 'game' development XD But here is Chapter 7! Next chapter is getting ready to travel, individual interactions and developments between the girls and the companions. Training and traveling. Perhaps even meeting Mother Giselle this time. We shall see.
> 
> Comments and suggestions are welcomed. Thank you to my readers and special thanks to my rl sister Megan who Zell is based off of for being my soundboard.


	8. Finances and The Fade!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anya asks Josephine about how finances was going to work, accidentally interrupting her argument with the Marquis DuRellion. A meal at the tavern, then Anya's first time in the Fade! XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own Dragon Age, it belongs to BioWare.
> 
> _Italics_ \- Thoughts  
Underlined \- Emphasis  
~words~ - Telepathy
> 
> The chapter is a long one, and the story went against my original plans but I hope you enjoy it.

As everyone left the war room the sisters were approached by a scout and handed their bags._ Wow Leliana works fast_. Was Anya's thought then she took her bag with a thanks to the scout and a happy bounce. _Music! I have my music back. That Project Elvhen I downloaded might prove useful too. I wonder if my ability to quickly and easily learn languages returned with this body..._ Anya is humming a tune as they head to exit the Chantry when Anya pauses.  
  
Zell looks at her questioningly and follows her when she turns to knock on Josephine's office door instead. "I forgot to check how finances is going to work for us. I know the Herald is provided for in the game, but not the details of how and what." She opens the door to find Josephine arguing with the Marquis DuRellion._ Did he ambush her? We just left the meeting._  
  
“The Inquisition cannot remain, Ambassador, if you can’t prove it was founded on Justinia’s orders.” Josephine sighs and tries to reason with him. “This is an inopportune time, Marquis. More of the faithful flock here each day.” Spotting the sisters in the doorway she gestures to them to come in and introduces them. “But allow me to introduce you to the brave souls who risked their lives to slow the magic of the Breach.”  
  
“Mistresses Quen'di, this is the Marquis DuRellion, one of the Divine Justinia’s greatest supporters.” Josephine had glanced at them to ask if she pronounced their last name right to which Anya subtly nodded. The Marquis broke in. “And the rightful owner of Haven. House DuRellion lent Justinia these lands for a pilgrimage. This ‘Inquisition’ is not a beneficiary of this arrangement.”  
  
Anya quirks up one eyebrow. "Really? Considering it was the Left and Right Hand of the Divine that begun it I would have thought otherwise." “I’ve seen no written records from Sister Leliana or Seeker Pentaghast that Justinia approved the Inquisition.” The Marquis sates. "Funny, I would have sworn that writ of the Divine they showed me would count." Anya inserts. She had always wondered about that little detail.  
  
Josephine looks at Anya and Anya can see the spark of mischief in Josephine's eyes. “If we won’t take her at her word, I’m afraid Seeker Pentaghast must challenge him to a duel.” "What!?" The Marquis blurts out and Josephine turns to him. “It is a matter of honor among the Nevarrans. Shall I arrange the bout for tonight?” Josephine poses her quill as if to make the note and the Marquis shakes his head, hands held up in front of him in the 'wait' pose. “No! No. Perhaps my reaction to the Inquisition’s presence was somewhat hasty.” He then sighs dropping his arms back down to his sides.  
  
“We face a dark time, Your Grace. Divine Justinia would not want her passing to divide us. She would, in fact, trust us to forge new alliances to the benefit of all, no matter how strange they might seem.” Josephine tells the Marquis who nods his head in acknowledgment. “I’ll think on it, Lady Montilyet. The Inquisition might stay in the meanwhile.” He nods to each of them and leaves.  
  
Anya smiles as Josephine walking further into the room. “I apologize for the intrusion. I didn’t realize you were meeting with the marquis. You handled him well however." Josephine returns the smile and moves to sit at her desk. “You did little harm. In truth, the debate was most beneficial as practice for those to come.” "And each visitor will spread the story of the Inquisition after they depart. An ambassador should ensure the tale is as complimentary as possible.” Anya adds which Josephine nods to. "Quite."  
  
Anya smiles and gracefully bows. “The Inquisition is lucky to have you as an advocate, Lady Montilyet.” “Thank you." Josephine seems a little surprised but continues. "Let us hope so. Thedas’s politics have become… agitated as of late. I hope to guide us down smoother paths. But please excuse me. I’ve much work to do before the day is done.”  
  
"Ah, I apologize but there is still the reason I came in the first place." Anya points out apologetically and Josephine glances up at her. "Oh yes, of course. What can I do for you, your Worship?" Anya holds back the wince she wants to make at the title and continues on. "Well I was just wondering how exactly our finances will work? How we're going to support ourselves, spending money, and the like."  
  
"Ah. Well the Inquisition will of course provide your basic needs. The cabin you woke in has been assigned to the two of you as your lodging. You can be served meals at the tavern The Singing Maiden, they've been informed you don't need to pay already. Similarly you can request armor and weapons from the smith Harrit. As for spending money you will be earning a wage by going out to close rifts and the like, as well of course, anything you gain from well, looting." Josephine explains and Anya nods her understanding.  
  
"Thank you Josephine. We'll leave you to your work now. Good evening." Anya smiles and leads Zell out the door. "Good evening you Worships." Josephine calls after them before the door closes. As they exit the Chantry they can see it has gotten late as the sky was in that twilight of dusk. Zell looks at Anya. "Food?" Anya chuckles and nods. "Food sounds like a good idea. The tavern should be this way." Anya leads off and the two wander a little.  
  
The tavern is easily recognized as it's a larger building with music and chatter audibly spilling from it. Upon entering the noise level increases and they can smell food, ale, and unwashed bodies. The sisters scrunch their noses as the smells overwhelm them at first. Anya glances about and points out an empty table in a corner to Zell who nods and goes to claim it while Anya went up to the bar.  
  
"Hi, Flissa right? Lady Josephine said I can get my meals here." Anya smiles warmly at Flissa. "Oh, Herald! Yes of course. Everything has been settled with the lady ambassador. I'll just get that for you." Anya holds up two fingers. "Two servings of whatever is for dinner please, and do you have anything to drink not alcoholic?" Flissa pauses at that, obviously not used to such a request. "Well we have water of course, there's tea, oh, and cider." "We'll have two ciders thank you." Anya decides and leans against the bar as she waits for Flissa to return.  
  
Flissa comes back after a few minutes with what appeared to be two bowls of stew and two tankards of cider. Anya takes the tankards with another thanks and leads Flissa over to the table Zell had claimed. Flissa places the bowls down and after telling them to enjoy she returns behind the bar. Anya sits across from Zell and scoops a spoonful into her mouth, taking in the flavour as she chews. She hums softly in acceptance and gestures her spoon at Zell to eat. It was decent stew, a mix of potato, carrots, and a meat she wasn't familiar with. Considering what hunting would be available in the area it was either nug or ram, possibly but unlikely druffallo. The cider when she tried was a nice blend of tart, sweet, and the spices.  
  
As she works on her meal Anya glances around the tavern taking in the patrons and atmosphere. She can see Varric over at another table surrounded by people as he tells one of his tales with great arm gestures and facial expressions to enhance the telling. At a pause in his telling his eyes meet hers and Anya salutes him in hello and he nods in return. Zell and her make random small conversation and observations as they eat, noticing most others seemed either in awe or suspicious and so wary of them, meaning no one approached them. Finished their meal they stack the bowls and return the dishes to Flissa, which seemed to surprise her, and decided to call it a night.  
  
They made their way back to their cabin, getting a little lost on their way but Anya knew the general direction and so they made it eventually. Inside they found a fire blazing in the fireplace and nightgowns laid out for them on their beds._ Right, servants. That's going to take some getting used to._ Anya was happy to find the nightgown was of pretty good quality and looked comfortable. She strips and wipes herself down with the bowl of water and cloth provided with a wince at the cold temperature of the water. _Better than nothing but note to self to talk to Josephine about getting a bathtub in here._  
  
She pulls on the nightgown and slips into her bed. Zell having done the same slips into hers just after Anya. Both sisters smile softly at each other and close their eyes allowing sleep to take over them.  
  
Anya opens her eyes to a peaceful scene of a lake surrounded by woods, a cozy cabin located on the lake shore. She turns taking in the scene and just through the trees she spots a pair of Sakura trees that had grown in such a way they created a tree-gate beyond which she could see what could only be called an enchanted glade, full of flowers, mythical creatures, butterflies, and rainbows, at the center of which stood a very familiar building with a sign that read 'Kynon's Place'.  
  
_Well that tells me this must be the Fade then, and that's Zell's dream space. Interesting that ours seem connected to each other. Most likely it's connected due to our bond._ She spots Zell leave the building and look up at the sign with a slight frown, tilt her head, and the sign shimmers, reforming to read 'Zellyn'dra's Place'. Anya chuckles and shakes her head leaving Zell to her dream she turns back to her own dream space.  
  
She walks over to where the cabin's deck leads to a dock on the lake, and sitting at the end of the dock she leans back on her hands and kicks her feet in the water lazily, enjoying the peace of the setting. As she gazes up at the stars in the night sky a song comes to mind and so Anya begins to sing.  
  
May it be an evening star  
Shines down upon you  
May it be when darkness falls  
Your heart will be true  
  
You walk a lonely road  
Oh, how far you are from home  
  
Mornië utúlië ((darkness has come))  
Believe and you will find your way  
Mornië alantië ((darkness has fallen))  
A promise lives within you now  
  
May it be the shadows call  
Will fly away  
May it be your journey on  
To light the day  
  
When the night is overcome  
You may rise to find the sun  
  
Mornië utúlië ((darkness has come))  
Believe and you will find your way  
Mornië alantië ((darkness has fallen))  
A promise lives within you now  
  
A promise lives within you now  
  
Anya was pleased to hear her singing voice was a pleasant clear and melodic contralto. Having sensed a familiar energy signature enter her dream space earlier she glanced off to the side and was unsurprised to see Solas was in her dream space. _Hmm, think I'll have fun confusing people with how I can know who they are before seeing them for a while. _She thinks with a mental smirk. "Solas." She greets, then turns her head to look at him and quirks up one eyebrow. He had the decency to appear a little ashamed at being caught in someone else's dream without permission, the tips of his ears tinged pink.  
  
He clears his throat and moves up to stand beside Anya, looking out over the lake. "That was a beautiful song, and you have a lovely voice." Anya can feel her cheeks warm in a soft blush at the compliment, in an internal side note she wondered if her blush would spread to her ears now, and smiles at him softly. "Thank you. I have always loved music and singing in particular. I've always thought it's because I'm harmony and harmony has always had connotations with cooperation and balance as well as with music specifically."  
  
Solas's gaze snaps to her and surprise is evident on his face. "Harmony?" Anya chuckles softly and abashedly. "Right, we didn't cover that earlier. Well many theorized that the earliest Elvhen here were spirits who had taken on physical form." She looks at Solas questioningly and he nods confirming the theory and Anya smiles. "Then, much like them, the original earth elves came into being through thought and will and represented concepts such as space, time, friendship, curiosity, history, mother, and so on."  
  
Anya lifts her feet from the water and with a thought dries them before crossing her legs. Solas lifts an eyebrow at the ease with which Anya had manipulated the dream, and Anya shrugs with a smile. "Considering I could shut off my dreams before it stands to reason I can 'control' them. But back to that later. I was actually born so to speak, one of the first for us. I was a planned creation, and technically fell into a sub-race called Cinderin, as a combination of elven and 'spirit'. I was to be ambassador and mediator between races and so the combination gave me a more human like appearance and the reason behind my core being that of harmony."  
  
Solace looks at her confused when she mentioned appearing more human and she laughs softly, gesturing to her eyes. "Earth's 'elves' were a little more feline in appearance. That detail was lost over time and as Cinderin were more often the seen ones the myth of elves gained the appearance much like that of elves here." Solas takes in that information and Anya can see him turning it over in his mind before nodding. "I can see how the passing of time and events could lead to that outcome." Anya just smiles at him.  
  
Solas tilts his head as another question obviously came to him. "If you are a combination as you say how does your 'spirit' half effect you?" "Ah." Anya leans back on her hands and looks up at the stars. "The easiest way to explain my spirit side is to call it an energy vampire, but now I'd have to explain vampires, as they do not exist in Thedas to my knowledge." She sits up again and pulls some of her hair over her shoulder to play with. "Vampires are a mythical creature, most often considered among the undead classification, immortal unless killed by specific means, and had to feed on blood to survive." She scrunches her nose at the mention of blood. Anya had always found the myth of vampires fascinating, likely because of her spirit nature, but found the drinking blood part disgusting. Solas mirrors her disgusted look at the idea of feeding on blood.  
  
"An energy vampire alternately feeds off of energy or 'life force' I suppose." Solas tilts his head as he looks at her curiously. "So do you need to feed on this 'life force' then?" Anya looks down embarrassed and twiddles her fingers in her lap. "Sometimes. Everything living, plants-people-animals, gives off life energy and leaves it hanging about in the atmosphere. Though I can feed directly from a source, I just usually take it from there. I also have the luck of having an energy 'generator' for a sister." She chuckles softly and gestures to where the Sakura tree-gate connects and reveals Zell's space. "As you noted to Adan we have a symbiotic bond. She keeps me from crashing or running out, and I keep her from overloading too much."  
  
Solas's eyes follow her gesture to the gateway and he raises his eyebrows in surprise upon seeing Zell's unique dreamscape, which causes Anya to laugh softly. "Zell is a special case. Like me she is technically a Cinderin but she started out as two separate beings." Solas turns his head back to look at her, greatly intrigued she could tell. "She was a male 'elf' with concept of friendship." Solas pauses and is obviously thinking back to Zell's outburst about friends upon their first meeting making Anya giggle. "And a spirit of creation. The two met and became close, friends, fell in love? The actual emotions behind their choice was never really explained but what they decided was to join together and become 'one', causing a rebirth of sorts, of which she is the result. A being of great logic and intelligence and yet emotionally an eternal child with a core of both creation and friendship."  
  
"Fascinating." Is Solas's response to which Anya smiles as she stands up, brushing off dirt or anything from the seat of her leggings. "You say that a lot about us." She chuckles but nods her head. "She really is. Though because of her nature she can't really properly take care of herself fully. A task I have taken on and helped with." She smiles fondly in the direction of Zell's dream space. Solas smiles at her softly. "It is obvious you both care a great deal for each other, and it speaks to your character that you have taken on her care yourself rather then leaving it to others or leaving her to fend for herself."  
  
Anya looks at him scandalized at the mere thought. "I could never!" Solas actually laughs warmly at her exclamation leaving Anya a little surprised and dazed. _He looks really good when he relaxes enough to really smile and laugh. He really is more at ease in the Fade._ She thought then blinks and shakes her head softly, looking at Solas again to find him smiling softly at her. _Oh boy, you're in deep trouble Anya._  
  
"Proving my point. You are a good person with a caring heart." Solas points out and Anya blushes. "I'm just me." She argues and Solas raises an eyebrow at her with mirth visible in his eyes. "Modest too it seems. A rare combination indeed." "Oh shut up!" Anya swats at his arm with no intent to really hurt behind it and turns to face away from him as she can feel her blush grow brighter and spread up to the tips of her ears. _That would be a yes I blush up to my ears now_. She internally concludes. Solas chuckles behind her. "Ir abelas, I did not mean to embarrass you so."  
  
Anya breathes deep trying to reign in her blush, touching her cheeks to see how warm they are. Satisfied her blush had died down enough she turns back to Solas with a playful pout. "Much to my dismay I blush rather easily thanks to my fair skin." Solace smirks at her. "It's a rather fetching trait in truth." Anya huffs softly and crosses her arms over her chest but her cheeks darken again. Internally she is a little shocked._ Is Solas flirting with me?_ She tilts her to one side as she looks at him. "You really are more at ease in the Fade aren't you?"  
  
Solas blinks then stands up straight, more serious again. "Does that bother you? I admit I find things... easier, in the Fade." Anya wants to kick herself for making him put up his walls again and waves her hands in front of her. "No no. It's perfectly fine. It's just you've been so much more expressive here then when... awake." She blushes again and shrugs. "Surprised me is all." "With your 'knowledge' would you not have expected it?" Solas asks with a raised brow. "Well kind of. The story did express as much but it's different to actually experience it yourself." "That is true." Solas concedes with a nod.  
  
Anya walks up to the cabin deck where a porch swing is found and She sits in it humming happily, patting the spot next to her in invitation to Solas, who examines the swing curiously before cautiously sitting on it. Anya pushes with one foot on the deck to get it swaying which makes Solas jolt in surprise making Anya giggle. Solas glares at her for her amusement and she smiles apologetically though still amused and Solas sits back, the motion eventually relaxing him into a comfortable repose with his eyes closed. Anya looking at him realizes it's likely been a very long time since he could relax in such a way.  
  
Solas opens his eyes and looks at her causing her to look away quickly as to not give away she was staring. Though she was sure her ear tips glowing pink gave her away and she sighs softly looking back at him, to find him looking at her with an amused smile. Childishly she sticks her tongue out at him, causing him to burst into laughter again which Anya smiles warmly at. _He should laugh more often_. She thought to herself. After his laughter dies off he looks at her again. "I must admit I was surprised to find you awake and aware in the Fade." He tilts his head curiously. "You said you did not dream earlier."  
  
Anya scratches her cheek abashedly, pulling up one leg to tuck her foot under the opposite knee, the free leg swinging back and forth to keep the swing swaying. "Right. Well you see the explanation isn't quite so black and white. I did dream as a child in my most recent life." She scowls softly at the need to include mention of 'lifetimes'. Her past really was unnecessarily complicated now. She shakes her head and returns her attention to the conversation, waving away Solas's curious concern when she notices it. "For one dreaming was different on earth as there's no Fade. Dreaming is all in the mind. It's the minds way to recharge and work through subconscious thoughts. I was born, reborn?... anyways born a natural necromancer. Meaning I was calling upon the dead and earths demons as an infant."  
  
She snorts softly. "Needless to say it was dangerous and not a good thing so my parents created a shield for me which kept me from succeeding in summoning. It also had a mirror like quality in that I would experience it as if I had succeeded and would see the repercussions of such actions in my dreams. Needless to say I had a lot of nightmares as a young child until eventually I just stopped dreaming, or remembering my dreams. Subconsciously I had shut off my necromancer ability to escape the nightmares but shut off most of any visual abilities I had at the same time, which included dreaming." She shrugs self consciously. "I was told I could see ghosts as a small child but I can't remember ever being able to do so as an example."  
  
"Was that not to harsh a lesson for so young a child?" Solas asks with a deep frown. "Perhaps." Anya agrees with a nod. "However it was better to learn earlier then not to and have to suffer consequences for mistakes later." Solas hums agreeably but Anya can tell he still didn't like it and she pats his shoulder comfortingly. "I'm alright. I turned out fairly well despite it I believe." She chuckles and Solas half smirks at her. "Anyways, I believe that, that I had the ability to shut off my dreams lends credit to my being able to control my dreams in the Fade, making me a dreamer or somniari." "The theory is sound." Solas agrees. "Megan would be a dreamer for similar reasons, her dreams being blocked because she has a touch of foresight in dreams. Only remembering enough to get feelings of deja vu later."  
  
At Solas's questioning look she elaborates. "Deja Vu is a sense of feeling that you have seen whatever you just saw before." Solas nods to show he understood then pauses. "Megan?" Anya smacks her forehead lightly at the slip. "Megan is Zell's middle name. As well as the name she went by in our last lifetime." Solas seems to catch on more then Anya had meant him to. "So Zellyn'dra was not her name? Nor was yours Tashir'anya was it?"  
  
Anya winces. "Yes, and no. My 'original' name was Tashira Nerisse of Nohrah." She gestures to her current form when she mentions original. "My name in my most recent life was Anya, Anya Danita Hartley. However I have used the name Tashiranya in certain 'circles' to explain it simply. Zellyndra is a pseudo name of Megan's. She was 'originally' Kynon and Una, then Kynayla after their joining. Her human name Luella Megan Hartley." She smiles at him and shrugs.  
  
"There are a lot of stories written by fans of the Dragon Age stories, where they change little details or throw in new characters. A popular one was what if a person from our advanced technology and science based world ended up here in Thedas which is a century or more behind in timeline and had magic." Anya blushes softly. "I'm a fan of such stories and had read quite a few on top of the original tale. Megan and I started joking one day what if we ended up in Thedas? Who and what would we be? What names would we go by? So on. Jokes on us as it actually happened." Anya makes a face at that. "But lucky in that we were somewhat prepared despite it all."  
  
Solas smirks and chuckles. "Indeed." He then looks down at her seriously and Anya fidgets at the intense look. "All your names, yours and your sisters, are lovely names. I also feel we are all lucky that it was you and Zellyn'dra who were the ones to end up with the marks." Anya can only blink and stare at the sincerity in his gaze before finally managing to speak. "Well thank you then, I guess? We'll do the best we can to save everyone and keep the world from ending." She injects a little humor at the last bit but Solas just smiles at her. "Of that I have no doubt."  
  
_Well damn. That's just... I don't even know what._ Anya mentally shakes her head and smiles at him softly. Solas looks up then. "The morning comes and we should be getting up." Anya pays attention and she can indeed feel that her body is starting to stir. "When are we going to start training Zell's and my magic?" Anya asks and as Solas starts to smirk she knows what's coming but before she can say anything he responds. "We can discuss that after you wake up."  
  
Anya opens her eyes to the cabin with sunlight starting to stream in the windows and sits up with a huff._ He was so just waiting the perfect moment to pull that wasn't he?_ She rolls eyes but chuckles softly, pulling off the blankets and getting out of bed to start the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Game dialogue credit to BioWare  
Song is 'May It Be' by Enya
> 
> OMG! I had so much fun writing this chapter. Ok so my guess of the content of the chapter ended up way off >.< The Fade took over the chapter! XD I hope you all liked it anyways. Next chapter I think I'm going to do a Solas POV again of the shared dream, and Zell's POV of hers.
> 
> Love to my all my readers! Thanks for the Kudos and comments. Keep them coming ^^ 
> 
> Till next time all


	9. Alternating POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The evening and night in the Fade from Zell and Solas's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BioWare owns Dragon Age, not I
> 
> _Italics_ \- Thoughts  
Underlined \- Emphasis  
~words~ - Telepathy
> 
> I apologize it took me a few days to get this chapter done. A mixture of work, being sick, and trying to get the characters to cooperate kept me busy

Solas POV

As Solas left the Chantry after the enlightening meeting, his mind was left spinning with all that he had learned. Just how much did Anya know? Surely she didn't know about him? If Anya knew who he was and what he had done, she would have revealed it? No, she must not know. She had been nothing but friendly and kind since they met, and she wouldn't have been so if she knew the truth, he was sure.

That settled, he made his way to the tavern to pick up his dinner, taking it back to his cabin, to avoid the noise and smell of the copious humans inside. He ate as he read one of his books on magic, and annotated corrections in the margins, where the author was incorrect in their assumption or facts. However, his mind returned to the pair of sisters.

It was fascinating that they come from a completely different world. A whole world of new knowledge, thoughts, beliefs, and more to explore. It had been so long since there had been something new for him to learn. 

Zellyn'dra was quite intelligent, logical, and literal-minded it seemed, based on how she explained things and sometimes expressed her thoughts. However, there was an exuberance and childlike innocence to her that was endearing and reminded him of some spirits found in the Fade. She also seemed content to let her sister take the lead and speak for them. 

Tashir'anya was also highly intelligent, but it was more intuitive, in tune with how life and people work and interact with each other. She had a calm, caring, and grounded demeanour, which was soothing to be around. However, she had also shown herself to be mischevious, perceptive, and cunning, which was entertaining to watch. Most were traits that were beneficial in a leader, and while she had taken up the mantle of leadership, it was evident that she had done so more out of necessity than a desire to. Like him, she appeared to prefer quieter pursuits.

He shakes his head and attempts to go back to his book but gives up after a few minutes, putting it down on his desk. Finished his meal, he takes the dishes back to the tavern then heads back to his cabin, intending to call it a night instead. Perhaps the Fade could distract him. He quickly unwraps his feet and changes into a pair of loose sleep pants, getting into bed and laying on his back with his hands resting on his stomach, closing his eyes he easily slips into the Fade.

He spends some time with his friend Wisdom and tells her of recent events. Wisdom urges him to learn more about the sisters. "After all, if they are immortal like you suspect, it is a chance for you to find true companionship." Solas sighs. "That may be true, but to do so would mean exposing who I really am." Wisdom looks at him consideringly. "You doubt they would take it well?" Wisdom states and Soals's face takes on a sad, tortured look. "How could they? After what I did, and what I plan to do? If I can't forgive myself, how can I expect them to?" 

Wisdom sighs and looks at him. "Will you not reconsider Lethallin? This clearly pains you, and I only wish for your happiness." Solas glances away. "Ir abelas lethallan, but I can not. I must fix my mistake." Wisdom sighs again. "Very well, lethallin. I shall not argue with you over it. I will leave you to your wanderings for the rest of the night. Sule tael tasalal" Solas nods sadly. "Sule. Ea son."

Solas is soon diverted from his friend's departure by an abrupt bright existence entering the Fade. Unable to deny his curiosity, he approaches the presences and discovers it is actually two. Though they were connected to each other, which left Solas little doubt just who the two were. _ Anya said they did not dream, however, which makes this even more curious. This merits investigation _. He enters the dreamscape and looks around, finding himself in a peaceful setting amid nature, surrounded by trees, which spoke to the character of the dreamer.

A haunting melody catches his attention, and as he advanced closer, he could hear matching lyrics sung in a beautiful soul-stirring crystal clear melodic voice. Exiting the trees into a dell with a lake and cabin located amidst it, he spots Anya sitting at the end of a dock. She's leaned back on her hands, her feet in the lake and swaying back and forth lazily, her head tilted back to look up at the night sky as she sang, the moonlight casting an ethereal glow over her form. 

Solas is frozen for a moment, drawn in by the evocative sight, just observing the private moment. There is a lull after the song ends before she suddenly calls out his name in greeting before turning her head to look at him with knowing smirk. Solas jolts in surprise and feels his ears warm with an embarrassed blush at being caught uninvited in her dream. Clearing his throat, he moves to join her, standing beside her on the dock and gazing out over the lake. He compliments both the song and her voice, for which she thanks him, and explains she has always felt connected with music and theorized it was because she was harmony at her core. 

This caught Solas's attention, and his gaze snaps to her in surprise. "Harmony?" He can't help but ask, reminded of spirits and their core concepts, and how the earliest Elvhen began as spirits. Something evidently many on earth had suspected, according to Anya, which he confirmed with a nod. He finds himself fascinated, and somehow a feeling of kinship grows concerning the sisters, upon learning earth's elves were not so dissimilar from the earliest Elvhen.

He was startled to notice and was impressed at the casual control she had over her dream, drying her feet with scarcely a thought. Something she sees and comments briefly on, but continues on the previous topic. He is further intrigued to learn she falls under a sub-race class, a mix of elven and spirit, and why harmony was her particular core concept. He is slightly confused at her remark on appearing more human-like, to which she gestures to her cat-like eyes, and explains earth's elves were more feline, but over time, their legend had changed, their appearance now described like those of Thedas's elves. Solas considers how time and circumstances can corrupt the truth. Like the Dailish had with the Elvhenan Empire and its lore. He states he can understand how it happened.

Another question comes to mind, and he asks her about how being part spirit affected her. This leads to her explaining the concept of vampires from her world, a curious fictitious race, but showed his disgust at the thought of consuming blood to survive. Nor could Anya it seemed, her nose scrunched up cutely as she made a face. She further reveals, when asked, that she needed to feed on energy or 'life force' sometimes. Though usually either from the atmosphere or through the previously remarked bond she shared with her sister.

At the mention of her sister and the bond, she gestures through the trees where he is startled to find a tree-gate connecting their dream spaces. The space on the other side of the gate was alike yet vastly different than the one he currently occupied. It was a place of nature but full of creatures and items he had never seen before. Anya laughs at his surprise and proceeds to define what made Zellyn'dra unique and special, as well as the issues resulting from them. Solas is amazed at how close the sisters are, and impressed Anya had taken on the task of caring for her sister. As though it was a given, instead of leaving it to others. After he expressed as much to her, he could only laugh at her look of scandalized shock and her exclamation that she would never do otherwise.

He points out that she had just proved his point, and a charming blush stains her cheeks as she argues that she isn't that special. He had noticed she reacted likewise when the scouts thanked her for saving them, pointing to the conclusion that she had a modest nature and had trouble accepting praise. Upon remarking on her modesty, her blush darkens and spreads up to the tips of her ears. She swats his arm, telling him to shut up, and turns to hide her blushing face. Solas found the reaction endearing and chuckles, apologizing for embarrassing her.

After regaining her composure, Anya turns to face him again with a playful pout that pulled his attention to her lips. They were full, with a cupid's bow and quite kissable. Her complaining that she blushes easily because of her fair skin pulls his attention from her lips, and he doesn't resist the urge to tease her. He tells her it's an attractive trait with a smirk, and she crosses her arms with a huff, putting on an aggrieved air, but he's pleased and amused to see her cheeks darken with a blush again.

She then questions about how different Solas is while in the Fade as compared to when awake. This sobers his mood immediately, and he asks if it bothers her, explaining that he did find things easier while in the Fade. She instantly reassures him that it didn't disturb her, just surprised her, to which he asked with her 'knowledge' wouldn't she have expected it. She responds that there is a difference in knowing and experiencing, which he concedes.

Anya then leads them up to the cabin where there is an outdoor seating area and seats herself on what appeared to be a bench seat suspended from a frame. She invites him to join her, and he examines the thing before sitting cautiously, unsure how stable the structure was. Anya pushes off with a foot causing the seat to swing, which shocks him, and she laughs at his reaction. He glares at her for laughing at him, but she only gives him an apologetic smile while still laughing. He sits back and after a few moments, finds the swinging motion quite relaxing, closing his eyes to enjoy the peace of the moment.

When he glanced at Anya next, she looked away quickly with that fetching blush of hers staining her cheeks and ears again. Intimating, she had been staring at him at was embarrassed at being caught, which amused him. She then stuck her tongue out at him childishly, which took him off guard and made him full out laugh. After his laughter dies down, he admits he was surprised to find her in the Fade considering she had said she didn't dream earlier. Anya reveals that she did dream as a child, but that due to her necromancy, her parents had to shield her in a way that kept her from succeeding but learning the consequences as if she had. The results of this led her to instinctually block the ability, which also prevented her from dreaming.

That her parents felt she needed to learn such a lesson as young as Anya said she was Solas thought was harsh and said as much to her. She agreed it was perhaps but that in her circumstances, it was a lesson needed. Solas still didn't like it and Anya seeing this reassured him, and further explained she believed that she was a somniari because she was able to block them in the first place. Something that made him wonder if she was able to dream again then did that mean her other abilities we no longer hindered as well. Anya also disclosed that her sister was one for similar reasons, though she called her sister Megan instead of Zellyn'dra, a slip he caught and questioned. Anya smacks herself on the forehead and admits that Megan is her sister's middle name and in fact, the name she went by before. Having been a person who took on a new name himself, he recognized the hidden meaning behind that comment and asked what was their names previously.

She divulges both their original names and the ones they most recently went by. All were lovely names really and suited them. Anya further revealed that in an ironic twist of fate Zell and her had somewhat been prepared for their trip to Thedas having had jokingly made plans in a 'what-if' scenario. Solas found her snark and witty, sarcastic humour enjoyable and matched quite well with his own sense of humour. He then grows serious again as he considers just how fate seemed to be in their favour when it bestowed the Anchor on the two sisters and told Anya as much. She looks shocked by my expressing the sentiment, and it takes her a moment to thank him and assures him that she and Zell would do their best to save everyone they could, to which he told her he had little doubt of that.

Feeling the dawn approach, he informs Anya that they would be waking up soon, and she asks when they would start Zell and her magical training. With a playful smirk, he tells her they'd discuss it when she woke up, using his magic to wake her upon saying so. Something she knew and expected him to do judging by the look on her face before he did so, to his amusement.

Waking up himself, he gets up and prepares for the day, turning over what he had learned last night in his mind. The sisters were much more fascinating than he had thought, and he looked forward to learning more about them. He would have to adjust his plans, however, as the sisters changed things somewhat. If nothing else, the days ahead should prove to be interesting.

* * *

Zell's POV

Leaving the group meeting, Zell and Anya were handed their bags by a scout. Zell takes hers happily and ruffles through it to pull out her iPad, planning to read some of the ebooks she had about living in medieval times. Spotting Anya pause on their way out, Zell looks at her questioningly and follows her into an office, as Anya explains, where Josephine was arguing with a man. She watches the argument with little interest, sighing softly when the guy leaves and tunes back to the conversation when Anya brings up their original purpose for entering.

Anya asks about how they'd be supporting themselves, and Josephine assures them that the Inquisition would take care of them, anything looted would be considered personal gains. _ Looting... that means dead bodies, uhg. I should get some gloves. _Was Zell's thoughts on the matter. Her thoughts then turned further onto the idea of whether introducing fundraisers to Thedas was a plausible idea, weighing the pros and cons.

Her stomach rumbling reminds her they hadn't eaten in a while and suggests they eat to Anya, who leads them through the town to the tavern. Looking around, Zell's thoughts jump to the condition of the people and buildings and start to wonder how she would introduce the concept of hygiene. Walking into the tavern further cements her decision to do so as it would not only improve health and life expectancies, but people would smell better too.

Anya gestures her to an empty table in a corner and Zell goes to claim it while Anya went to the bar to get their meal. She quickly wipes the top of the table with her sleeve before Anya returns with another woman who places two bowls and spoons down before them and after telling them to enjoy moves off again. Zell picks up her spoon and stares at it and her meal, which appeared to be a stew of sorts as Anya sits across from her. She worried about how clean the dishes were and just what was in the stew as she had heard horror stories of what could end up in stew in medieval times. Anya takes the first experimental bite while Zell cleaned her spoon with her shirt for good measure. Anya gestures with her spoon for Zell to eat, so she did, warily taking her first spoonful. _ It isn't that bad, could use better seasoning, and the meat is a little tough to chew, but overall, it is decent. _ Zell mentally notes to herself as she eats.

The sisters eat their meal and make small talk, observing the patrons, and how they interact with each other, and once finished, return the dishes to the tavern owner, whos surprise at that confused Zell, it was only the polite thing to do. Planning to call it a night, they head back towards their cabin but get a little lost, Anya mumbling about Haven being more extensive than in the game which amused her, but she worried some too, hoping the didn't get into any trouble before they found their cabin. 

Upon entering the cabin, she notices that someone had been through, cleaning, lighting a fire in the fireplace, and leaving out sleepwear on their beds. Meaning servants were a thing here. Zell shrugged and moved over to her bed to undress. She had nothing against servants as long as they were treated well and weren't intrusive. Following Anya's example, she wiped herself down, wishing on an aside that she could have had a proper bath instead, and slipped into the nightgown, getting into bed and letting sleep take her over.

Zell opened her eyes in the Fade standing behind the counter of Kynon's Place, which was the establishment that Zell's primary two halves had created and opened back in the time of Atlantis. Its purpose was to provide a location for customers to go to relax, chat, get advice, and enjoy themselves, a mix of restaurant, lounge, and recreational centre. It was two floors, the main level consisting of the restaurant and lounge areas, kitchen hidden away behind the counter, along with Zell's office and living courters. The second level overlooked the first with a surrounding balcony and had eight rooms, two to each wall, that worked as rooms of requirement or holodecks. The chambers would 'read' a customer's wants and needs and shape itself to fit them. Four of the rooms were dedicated to seasonal activities, one was a spa, one a theatre, another the dancing hall/club, and the last one was the 'anything else' room. 

Zell looked around and was pleased it was as she remembered it and decided to check outside, curious if it would match or be different. Upon exiting, she found herself in an enchanted glade with a small waterfall feeding a stream, an abundance of flowers, fruit-bearing trees and bushes, and filled with rainbows, butterflies, and mythical creatures like unicorns and fairies. Zell smiles, feeling that the setting truly suited her and turned back to look at the building softly frowning when Zell spots the sign. She tilts her head as she realizes Kynon's Place wasn't the right name for the place anymore, and with some concentration, she changes the sign to read Zellyn'dra's Place instead, making it hers. The use of her powers to do so having the unintentional side effect of making it a permanent place in the Fade.

Satisfied, she reenters and notices some spirits had taken up the roles of cooks and servers to her interest. Other spirits were customers, and so Zell fell into the familiar role of owner and server/bartender. Hearing the bell of the door jingle, she looks over to see another spirit with the appearance of an elven woman with shoulder-length wavy hair and eyes that glowed green. Zell could tell this was an older, if not ancient spirit by the strength of it's presence and power. The spirit looked around curiously before sitting at the counter and looking at Zell herself. "This place is permanent in the Fade, but was only just created, how curious."

"It wasn't intentional, but as I am creation, I'm not very surprised." Zell admits to the spirit and looks at them closer. "You look like you could use someone to talk to." The spirit looks at her consideringly then smiles. "And you would lend your ear, would you Friendship?" Zell would return the smile. "It's what I do." "It is indeed." The spirit agreed, placing her hands in her lap. "Very well, I am worried about a dear friend of mine. He has set himself onto a path that will only lead him to pain and likely death. I have tried to discourage him from continuing on this path, but he is determined." The spirit sighs sadly. "I care for him and only wish for his happiness, and his current goal will only grant him the opposite." 

Zell takes that in and with a non-invasive surface scan of the spirit's thoughts, she connects certain clues and recognizes the spirit to be Wisdom, Solas's friend Anya had mentioned. "You're Solas's friend, Wisdom. Or Fen'Harel's, whichever name he chooses to go by. The path you worry about is about his taking the veil down and likely releasing the Evanuris." Wisdom looks surprised at first but then seems to have realized something herself and looks at Zell speculatively. "Your sister, Anya, knows of Thedas quite well. Solas is not aware of the extent of her knowledge, however. He was adamant that had either of you known of his other name; you would have exposed him to the others." Zell leans forward with her elbows on the countertop, chin resting on her hands. "Solas isn't a bad guy, just a little misguided. He needs to learn to ask for help. From what Anya has told me, the veil is likely going to fall anyway. So the issue is more dealing with the newly freed Evanuris and the fallout from its disappearance." 

Zell stands up again and gives them a gracious smile gesturing behind her to the kitchen. "Would you care for any refreshment? A soothing tea, perhaps?' Wisdom considers it for a moment, then nods. "I'd appreciate some thank you." Zell smiles again and moves about prepping the tea and another drink, which she dropped off before another customer sitting at a table, before placing the tea before Wisdom. "I wouldn't worry overmuch about Solas, by the way. Anya has been making plans upon plans since we arrived here. She wants to save as many as she can, and that includes the stubborn elf god."

Wisdom laughs and relaxes, giving Zell a grateful smile. "Thank you, Friendship, and thank Harmony for me as well." "I will." Zell smiles and nods to Wisdom. She checks her link with Anya and noticing she was busy makes a mental note to herself to tell Anya when they woke up. Wisdom and Zell spend the rest of the night discussing the differences between their worlds and various bits of wisdom, with Zell taking time to serve other customers as necessary. When dawn approached, she thanked Wisdom for stopping by and wished her a good day before letting herself slip back to consciousness. Seeing Anya awake, she relays Wisdom's thanks and joins her getting ready for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here is chapter 9. It decided to be finicky on me and took some time to write around work and other obligations. I still had fun writing it, though. I plan to try and incorporate bits of Solas and Zell's thoughts into further chapters. 
> 
> I'm thinking of pairing Zell with Abelas. Thoughts? Think they'd work or no?
> 
> The next chapter plan is the week of training and prepping for travel. Maybe some of the two weeks travel.
> 
> Many thanks for the Kudos. Love you all. Comments are greatly appreciated.
> 
> Till next time.


	10. Conversations, Training, and Leaving for the Hinterlands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sisters spend a week learning their way around, talking to everyone, training their magic, and getting ready for the trip to the Hinterlands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own Dragon Age, it belongs to BioWare.
> 
> _Italics_ \- Thoughts  
Underlined \- Emphasis  
~words~ - Telepathy
> 
> Sorry, this took me longer to write. I'm going to try for at least one chapter a week. For now, on to the story.

Anya and Zell left the cabin and made their way back to the tavern to get breakfast. As early as it was, it was mostly only the soldiers found to be awake and having their first meal of the day. After eating their servings of oatmeal, the sisters decide to spend the first part of the morning just exploring Haven and getting the hang of the layout so they wouldn't get lost again.

The first familiar face they come across is Varric sitting by a fire pit, surrounded by benches and tents, at the top of the stairs leading from the gate. Spotting them, he waves them over. "Now that Cassandra is out of earshot, how are you two holding up? I mean, you go from being the most wanted criminals in Thedas to joining the armies of the faithful. Most people would have spread that out over more than one day.” Anya laughs softly. "To be honest, I'm not sure. Last week all of this was just a made-up story that I loved. Now I'm actually living it." She had gestured all around them when she said all this. Zell leans into Anya's side. "I'm just chalking it all up to the whole 'I'm in a new world' thing. At least Anya knows about this world. All I know is what she's told me, so I'm left just tagging along mostly." Anya scrunches her nose and looks at Zell apologetically. "Yeah, sorry about that." Zell shrugs her shoulders. "Could be worse. At least we're together."

Varric watches the sisters back and forth with some amusement. “For days now, we’ve been staring at the Breach, watching demons and Maker-knows-what fall out of it. ‘Bad for morale’ would be an understatement. I still can’t believe anyone was in there and lived.” Anya shakes her head. "It's certainly been one of those 'one in a million' circumstances." Varric sighs while looking up at the Breach then looks back to them. “You might want to consider running at the first opportunity. I’ve written enough tragedies to recognize where this is going. Heroes are everywhere. I’ve seen that. But the hole in the sky? That’s beyond heroes. We’re going to need a miracle.” Anya softly chuckles and taps her temple. "Lucky for us then, we have a bit of a miracle, no?" Varric barks a laugh. "True."

Anya stretches her arms over her head. "Well, Zell and I should get back to exploring." She grins. "Meet us for lunch later? You owe me stories about Hawke or your book 'Champion of Kirkwall,' so I know what happened." Varric chuckles. "Sure thing Oracle." "No." Anya's response was quick and short. "You don't like Oracle?" Varric asks, and Anya shakes her head. "Nope." Varric holds up his hands placatingly. "Ok, not Oracle. I will come up with something yet." Anya smiles and starts to head off, walking backwards, with Zell at her side. "See you at lunch." Varric sends them a wave, and Anya turns to face forward again as they continue on.

The next person they come across is Leliana in her command tent, bent in prayer. Noticing the sisters, she looks at them. "Do you speak for the Maker? What do you make of all this? What's His game?" Anya sighs softly and shakes her head. "If the Maker is responsible for bringing us here, he hasn't told us why or spoken to us at all for that matter. I can only speak for myself, sometimes for Zell." Zell shrugs and nods her agreement. “You probably don’t even worship the Maker. Lucky. He asks a lot.” Leliana sighs and stands up. “The Chantry teaches that the Maker abandoned us. He demands repentance for our sins. He demands it all. Our lives. Our deaths. Justinia gave Him everything she had, and He let her die!” 

Anya looks down with a sad sigh, and Zell speaks up. "I'm sorry for your loss. She clearly meant a great deal to you." Leliana shakes her head. “Not just me. All of us. She was the Divine. She led the faithful. She was their heart! If the Maker doesn’t intervene to save the best of His servants, what good is He?" She looks up with a nostalgic whistful look. "I used to believe I was chosen, just as some say you are. I thought I was fulfilling His purpose for me, working with the Divine, helping people." She looks back down at them, and her face darkens. "But now she’s dead. It was all for nothing. Serving the Maker meant nothing.”

"I don't think your Maker has abandoned you truly. He just has a hands-off approach, for why else would we have been granted free will. What's the point of living if it's already been determined for us." Zell explains, and Anya looks at Leliana encouragingly. "Perhaps you have yet another purpose? We could help you find it." Leliana had always been Anya's favourite Devine of the three candidates, but only if softened. Hardened Leliana was a scary Devine. Anya hoped she could help Leliana find that hopeful, bright girl introduced in the original game inside herself again. “No, this is my burden. I regret that I even let you see me like this." Leliana responded and looked away. "It was a moment of weakness. It won’t happen again. Come. To work then. We will speak later.”

Anya nibbles on her bottom lip and writhes her hands together. "There is one thing." Leliana looks over again, surprised. "Yes?" "It's about your agent Butler. I'm not sure when, but he's going to be turned. Kills Farrier." Anya tucks a lock of hair behind her ear. "If you move fast enough, you might prevent Farrier's death. Just don't kill Butler." Leliana looks at Anya with disbelief. "Don't kill him? He plans to betray us, murder my agent. Butler’s betrayal puts our agents in danger. I will condemn one man to save dozens. I may not like what I do, but it must be done. I cannot afford the luxury of ideals at a time like this.” 

Anya softly sighs and crosses her arms over her chest. "One, as far as I know, Butler hasn't yet committed the betrayal, and you can't really punish someone for something they plan to do. Two, he has the information we can use, like who turned him and how. Lastly, killing should be our last choice; now is precisely the time for ideals, and if you don't like what you're doing, it's probably a sign that it's a bad idea." Leliana gives an exasperated sigh. "Very well. I will apprehend him instead of assassinate. Now, if you’re happy, I have more work to do.” Anya nods. "I apologize for the interruption. We'll leave you to your work."

They leave Leliana and make a quick stop inside the Chantry to speak to Josephine about getting a bathtub in their cabin and supplied with toiletries and feminine essentials. Continuing on, the sisters next find Solas standing outside his cabin, looking up at the Breach. Anya calls out his name in greeting, and he turns to smile at them. "The Chosen of Andraste, blessed heroes sent to save us all." Anya softly laughs and shakes her head. "Should I be riding a shining steed? Or better yet a Griffin? It's too bad they're extinct. I imagine they were magnificent creatures." Solas nods his head in agreement, his eyes amused. "Unfortunate indeed. Joke as you will, but posturing is necessary." "Should we try to ride a dragon instead?" Zell inputs and both Anya and Solas laugh. "I would not recommend it." Solas answers her.

Solas turns around to look out over Haven. "I've journeyed deep into the Fade in ancient ruins and battlefields to see the dreams of lost civilizations. I've watched as hosts of spirits clash to reenact the bloody past in ancient wars, both famous and forgotten." He turns to look at the sisters again. "Every great war has its heroes. I'm just curious what kind you'll be." Zell, who had moved to drape herself over Anya from behind, looks at Solas. "Just a person that does all they can to save as many as they can." Solas puts his hands behind his back in his trademark pose. "A worthy goal, indeed." 

Solas nods as though having come to a decision. "I will stay then, at least until the Breach has been closed." "Of that, I had no doubt." Anya grins. Solas raises his brows. "I am an apostate surrounded by Chantry forces, and unlike you two, I do not have a divine mark protecting me. Cassandra has been accommodating, but you understand my caution." Anya nods her head. "I can, yes, but you volunteered to be here, and your help will be invaluable. We won't let them do anything to you against your will." Solas pauses, surprised. "How would you stop them?" Anya's face goes serious. "However we have to." She then softly smirks. "We have our ways. Besides, I know just how integral you'll be to the cause, and will make sure the advisors are aware of it." 

"Thank you." Solas responded after another pause, obviously having not expected Anya's vehement response. "For now, let us hope either the mages or the templars have the power to seal the Breach." Anya hums. "Both do, and either group will succeed, but recruiting either comes with its own complications." Anya rubs her temples, feeling a headache coming on. "A discussion for a later date anyway."

Solas frowns at seeing Anya rub her temples and holds up his hands. "May I?" Both sisters immediately focus on Solas, which was somewhat eerie. "Oh, please do. I might be able to learn some of how to do it from experiencing the effects." Solas chuckles at Anya's enthusiasm and places his hands on either side of her head and sent healing magic into her to ease the pain. Zell watches intently and uses the bond to get a read on what's going on from Anya's side. "Does this count as our first Thedas magic lesson?" She then asks, and Solas actually laughs, finding the sisters' definite interest and intent to learn a pleasant change from most he had met. "If you so wish."

Anya softly sighs as the pain eases, then begins to focus on what Solas was doing. She feels the magic, the energy of it, and how it flows, reacts, mingles. From what Anya understood, doing magic required focus, intent, and will, much like wandless magic from the Harry Potter series. Which made her wonder on a side note if she could adapt Harry Potter spells to work in Thedas. Anya shakes her head to return her attention to her current focus. After she feels she has the feel of the magic down, she gives Solas a smile in thanks and turns her focus inward. Drawing in magic energy and manipulating it to match what Solas had done, focusing on the intent to heal and willing it to manifest in her hands. She smiles when she succeeds, smiling wider when she sees Zell had as well beside her.

Solas watched the sisters silently fascinated and shocked as they skillfully manipulated the Fade to replicate his spell with ease. Suddenly Anya pulls one of her daggers, and Solas guessing her intent opens his mouth to object, but before he can say anything, she cuts her finger and holds it out to Zell. He watches as Zell heals the cut with some concentration and then Anya pricks her finger again before resheathing her dagger and healing the wound herself with little thought. Solas is impressed that they had figured it out and succeeded in casting it themselves so quickly.

Anya grins with excitement and a little pride, bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Does this spell work for all healing, or are there more specific ones for healing more serious wounds or broken bones? Does it work on illnesses, too, or is there a different spell for that?" Solas smiles and chuckles, finding Anya's eagerness to learn somehow endearing and her intelligent, insightful questions drawing in his own intellect. "Calm lethallan. To answer your questions, there is only the one healing spell. The difference in its use for differing injuries or illness is in how much mana and focus is used paired with using the feedback the spell gives you to know what needs healing." Both Anya and Zell nod their heads in understanding, obviously listening to his instructions intently.

After discussing it for a time and the sisters gaining a proper understanding, Anya looks up and notes the sun's location in the sky. "It's nearing lunchtime, and we still have errands to run. When would you like to hold magic training sessions?" Solas thinks about it for a moment. "Afternoons after lunch work for you?" The sisters look at each other than nod to Solas. "That works for us. See you again after lunch, then?" Solas agrees, and the sisters head off after giving farewells.

Anya and Zell make their way outside the gate and look around. To the right, they can see the soldiers training camp. A sea of tents and soldiers training diligently in the open field with Cullen directing them and barking out orders. Cassandra off to one side, beating up a training dummy. To the left, the stables and smithy could be found built up against the town's wall. The sisters make their way to the smithy and introduce themselves to Harrit. They talk over what they currently need for armour and weapons and some future ideas such as making them armour that was a mix of mage battle robes and rogue leather armour, as well as working their chosen weapons to act as conduits for their mana like a staff does.

Once finished, the sisters head over to ogle the soldiers for a time because the men of Thedas were better built in general than those on earth, what with them having to fight and live active lives daily. Noticing Cassandra was upset, they head over to her and Anya remembering how the game portrayed the scene starts a conversation with the sarcastic option as they watch her strike the dummy with force. "I think you need practice dummies made of sturdier stuff.” Cassandra huffs and rolls her shoulders. “That would be nice.” Anya smirks with humour. "Like maybe iron." 

Zell giggles and they can see Cassandra's lip twitch before she turns serious again. “Did I do the right thing? What I have set in motion here could destroy everything I revered my whole life. One day, they might write about me as a traitor, a madwoman, a fool. And they may be right.” Anya hums and crosses her arms as she leans against a free dummy. "Well, aside from, if the stories are correct, that we know we will succeed, What does your faith tell you?” Cassandra strikes the dummy a few more times. “I believe you are innocent. I believe more is going on here than we can see. And I believe no one else cares to do anything about it. They will stand in the fire and complain that it is hot. But is this the Maker’s will? I can only guess.”

Anya thinks for a moment before responding. "I think you did what you felt you had to do under the circumstances." Cassandra sighs and drops her sword on the ground. “My trainers always said, ‘Cassandra, you are too brash. You must think before you act.’ I see what must be done, and I do it! I see no point in running around in circles like a dog chasing its tail. But I misjudged you in the beginning, did I not? I thought the answer was before me, clear as day. I cannot afford to be so careless again.” Zell speaks up for the first time in the conversation. "Everyone makes mistakes. To err is to be human. Besides It wasn’t like you had no reason to suspect us." Cassandra smiles at her briefly in thanks. “I was determined to have someone answer for what happened. Anyone.”

Cassandra starts to walk off but pauses and turns to look at them again. “You’ve said you don’t know if you’re chosen. Does that mean… you also don’t believe in the Maker?” The sisters look at each other than back to Cassandra, Anya speaking for them again. "We believe he exists in a way, as all gods who are believed in do, because belief is one of the strongest powers in existence. We do not follow him, however." Cassandra seems surprised by their answer. “You do? I’m surprised but… I suppose it’s comforting. Surely, the Maker put us both on this path for a reason. Now it simply remains to see where it leads us.” She smiles at them and walks off.

Just then, the sisters hear Cullen shouting out and walk over. “You there! There’s a shield in your hand. Block with it. If this man were your enemy, you’d be dead.” Cullen points out towards a specific soldier before turning to his Lieutenant standing beside him. “Lieutenant, don’t hold back. The recruits must prepare for a real fight, not a practice one.” "Yes, Commander.” The man salutes to Cullen and leaves. Cullen turns to look at Anya and Zell as they get closer. “We’ve received several recruits – locals from Haven and some pilgrims. None made quite the entrance you did.” Anya softly laughs and grins at Cullen. "It would be hard to beat falling out of a rift to the Fade, from another world." Cullen chuckles. "That it would." 

Cullen starts to walk among the recruits, and the sisters follow. “I was recruited to the Inquisition in Kirkwall, myself. I was there during the mage uprising – I saw firsthand the devastation it caused.” A soldier comes up behind them, calling out. "Ser!" The soldier hands Cullen a report with a salute and walks off. “Cassandra sought a solution. When she offered me a position, I left the templars to join her cause. Now it seems we face something far worse.” Cullen glances over the report as Anya hums in response, Zell leans on Anya's shoulder. "It's bad, but it could always be worse, and we have an advantage." Zell smiles as she looks at Anya, who softly blushes and Cullen smiles at Anya's bashfulness. "True enough." 

Cullen glances around them and continues while gesturing with his hands. “The Chantry lost control of both templars and mages. Now they argue over a new Divine while the Breach remains. The Inquisition could act when the Chantry cannot. Our followers would be part of that. There’s so much we can– Forgive me. I doubt you came here for a lecture.” Cullen smiles bashfully this time and rubs the back of his neck. Anya chuckles and smiles at him understandingly. "You've obviously put some thought into it. I wouldn't mind hearing more of your thoughts on it." Cullen chuckles and rubs his neck again. “Another time, perhaps. I know what happens when order is lost, and action comes too late.” He then sighs as he hands off the report to a soldier. “There’s still a lot of work ahead.” Another soldier walks up and hands Cullen a new report. “Commander! Ser Rylen has a report on our supply lines.” Cullen smiles with humour and waves the sisters on. "As I was saying." He returns to duty, and the sisters head back into town to meet Varric for lunch.

At the tavern, they find an empty table and have some sandwiches for lunch, Varric joining them and handing Anya a copy of 'Tales of The Champion', which she thanks him for. They have a pleasant lunch with Varric telling them tales of his adventures with Dayla Hawke, a sassy, sarcastic dual-wielding rogue, and their band of friends and testing out various nicknames for the both of them. So far as Anya could tell, much to her amusement, Hawke seemed to have been the Hawke she created and played but wouldn't know for sure until she read the book and met her for herself. They planned to make lunch a regular thing and gave their farewells, the sisters heading off to meet Solas for training.

Solas takes them out of Haven, past the soldier camp and into the woods. Finding a valid clearing, he teaches them some more basic spells. Zell insisted on learning a cleaning spell and other helpful little spells. Solas comments on how impressed he is with how quickly they are learning to which Anya just reminds him technically they already knew how to do magic, only not Thedas's specific version. Solas concedes the point and calls an end to the lesson for the day. 

The sisters grab dinner at the tavern, then stop by the med tent and are appalled at the state of cleanliness. Zell starts to lecture on the importance of cleanliness, but the healers argue with her. Anya eventually breaks in."Look, I get it, you have the experience, and we come out of nowhere and tell you we know better than you." She holds up her hands, placatingly. "Just try it our way for a week. In a week, we'll be going to the Hinterlands, so before we leave, we'll get together again and compare the results of before and after. Sound fair?" The healers grudgingly agree, and the sisters help out until they head back to their cabin for bed.

So the week continues in a familiar pattern, wake, prepare for the day, breakfast, morning talking and getting to know the advisors and companions, lunch with Varric, lessons with Solas, dinner, and helping out the healers before back to their cabin for the night. Josephine did actually manage to get them a bathtub, much to the sisters' joy, as well as all they could need for their daily lives. Thedas used potions for most things it appeared. There was a potion for dealing with PMS symptoms, another balm-like one for hair removal, as well as a contraceptive one. Using rags during that time of the month was going to be something they'd have to get used to.

Also, during the week, Anya managed to inform the advisors of little things that would be needed to be done in the Hinterlands, like the watchtowers for the horse master Dennet. Near the end of the week, the sisters got their new armour and weapons. Zell's armour consisted of dark green leather leggings, knee-high deep purple boots, long under tunic in a tan purple, corsetted leather vest and bracers in the same colour as her boot, and a short hooded green jacket. Anya's was deep blue-near black leather leggings, vest, and long hooded sleeveless jacket with a tail in the back but open in the front, her long under tunic was a dark pink, with both foot and arm wraps in black that Solas had gifted her and taught her how to put on, and enchant to protect from injuries and temperature.

On the last day of the week the sisters dressed in their armour and packed their bags, both braiding their hair to keep it out of the way, though Anya's hair still had rebellious loose tendrils. Anya and Zell checked in with the Healers who grudgingly admitted the sisters' methods seemed to improve the patients' recovery time and so would keep it up. They smiled and thanked them for giving their methods a chance then went to meet Varric, Solas, and Cassandra at the gate. They found the three of them plus the three advisors waiting for them to see them off. After some shared advice and warnings from the advisors, the party of four headed out with Cassandra in the lead.

* * *

Image inspiration for Zell's armour and basis of which imagined Anya's from as well. Don't have an image for Anya's yet. Just imagine the jacket sleeveless and a little longer than the tunic in the back and with footwraps and armwraps instead of the boots and bracers. And in Anya's colours of black, dark blue, and dark pink XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any game dialogue credit goes to BioWare
> 
> So here's chapter 10, they're finally off to the Hinterlands! XD Next chapter will be some of the travelling, some Fade interaction, and hopefully Mother Giselle and the Hinterlands first quests.
> 
> I love my readers and the comments and Kudos you give me. My thanks to you all. Keep them coming ^^
> 
> Til next chapter all.


	11. Travelling, More of the Fade, and the Hinterlands. Finally!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sisters plus companions finally start out to the Hinterlands. There's travelling, some revelations, playing in the Fade, and your basic shenanigans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own Dragon Age, it belongs to BioWare.
> 
> _Italics_ \- Thoughts  
Underlined \- Emphasis  
~words~ - Telepathy
> 
> I am so so sorry to you all that it has been so long since I last posted. I got sick, then work got crazy, then the Holidays... yeah been busy >.< but it's just excuses and so I dearly apologize to my followers and readers. I actually had a lot of this chapter written back in October so I just had to finish it up. Happy New Year!

The party walked and walked and walked, only stopping for occasional breaks and meals. The first couple of nights, it was all Anya and Zell could do to help set up camp, eat, and climb into their tent at night, not used to walking so much as they were. After they started to get used to it and found a rhythm that worked for them, they began to participate in conversations. They told stories about and from Earth and sang songs to the others' enjoyment and curiosity.

It was while telling the others about the myths of Earth that Varric decided upon the sisters' nicknames. He had dubbed Zell as 'Angel' after the innocent, inherently pure, and sometimes oblivious race. For which Anya was highly amused as Zell's spirit half was what the myth of Angels was based on. After having heard Anya sing a few times, he decided upon 'Siren' after the mythical beings that would lure in men with their singing. Anya wasn't sure of how to take that choice of nickname what with sirens being known to draw men to their deaths. The others, however, found the name fitting as they had noticed Anya had a way of drawing people's attention to her like she exuded an allure of sorts. That Anya herself was clueless of it made her even more charming. Zell just thought Varric really liked Anya's singing.

On the afternoon and the third day, the party was ambushed by a group of bandits. The party fell into the now-familiar positions, Cassandra charging in, Anya and Varric slipping into stealth: Anya to slip in close and Varric to the edges of the battle. Zell and Solas were standing back to give cover and support with the occasional attack spell. The bandits were quickly dealt with, and the party searched the bodies, splitting the loot between them. Deciding to build camp earlier so they could tend to any wounds, they moved on ahead a bit before making camp off to the side of the road. 

They had the tents up and a fire going with the speed gained from practice and experience. Varric and Zell returned with some fennecs they had caught, and Zell set about starting dinner while Varric took care of skinning their catch. Zell had quickly taken over the duty of cooking after they had gotten used to walking all-day as she enjoyed cooking. Anya explained to the others it was because cooking was a form of creation, which was one of Zell's base concepts. Zell made a soup seasoned with some herbs she had gotten off of some of the cooks in Haven. The soup was eaten with hums of appreciation and compliments, which Zell just smiled and thanked them for.

As the group sat around the fire relaxing, Cassandra sharpened her sword: as was her routine, Varric was reading letters, and Solas was teaching the sisters another spell. Varric looks up from his papers and over at the sisters. "Hey, you've mentioned your world has a lot of stories of fantastical worlds and adventures. Would you tell us one?" Both Cassandra and Solas look over, showing interest and curiosity at the idea as well.

Anya looks at Zell. "What do you think? Harry Potter? We have five more days to tell it." Zell places her hand on her chin and tilts her head, glancing upwards as she considers it. "I don't know. It is seven books long." Anya shrugs and leans forward. "We know it basically by heart, and we won't be doing much else than walking most of the time." Anya reaches out a hand and summons her bag to here with magic, impressing Solas with the skill and control displayed, and digs into it pulling out her iPad. "Besides, I have it on here." 

Solas, Varric, and Cassandra all look at the tablet with surprise and curiosity; this being the first time any of them had seen one of the sisters' iPads. "What is that? I have never seen such a thing before." Solas asks, obviously intrigued. Anya pauses and scratches her head as she tries to think of how to explain it. "This is called a tablet. It's a portable way to store a lot of information like books or music. I'm not that well versed in all the details of what makes it work, so I can't explain that." Anya places her thumb on the home button unlocking it. She turns it around so they could see the home screen briefly before turning it back to herself and opens up the first Harry Potter book and turns it back around again. "The surface is touch-sensitive, which allows us to control and maneuver what it does and shows." She swipes her fingers over the screen, causing it to turn the page, she then taps the edge of the screen, turning the page back. "I have over a hundred books or other various forms of information on this." 

The three drop their jaws in shock, Solas recovering first. "Fascinating!" Anya can't help giggling at that. He really did say that a lot around her and Zell. "You have over a hundred books on that tiny thing?" Varric asked incredulously, and Anya nods with a chuckle. "That is rather astonishing." Cassandra admits. "You said it stored music as well?" Anya hums agreeably and turns it back around, switching to her playlist and looks through her music for a song that won't be too different from what they're used to. She decided on Enya's May it Be as it only used choral and string instrumental background. The three jumped when the song started to play, audibly heard without any instruments or singers present. Solas looks at Anya, having recognized the song was the one he found her singing in the Fade, and Anya slightly nodded her head to him in acknowledgment.

When the song finished, Varric and Cassandra were speechless, both in awe and surprise. "That was amazing!" Cassandra was first to break the silence, actually smiling with wonder. "The song is beautiful and haunting." Varric comments with a shiver. "Indeed." Solas adds as he looks at Anya specifically for which she softly blushes and speaks only loud enough for him to hear. "I doubt I did the song proper justice." Solas softly smiles at her, which throws Anya off as he so rarely truly smiled. "On that, I must disagree." Anya blushes darker and turns back to her iPad, clearing her throat as she switched it back to the book. "So, Harry Potter is the tale of a young boy who discovers he is a wizard and is introduced to a whole new hidden side of his world." She gets into a more comfortable position while still holding the tablet in reading distance and starts. "Mr. and Mrs. Dursely, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much..."

So it was they spent the rest of the evening, Anya trading off with Zell when her throat needed a break, getting through the first few chapters. Zell took the first watch and Anya the second, Varric third, and Cassandra had last watch, Solas having the night off. Anya planned to stay up with Zell through her watch and before Solas slipped into his tent, he asked if he could visit them in the Fade later to which they agreed. Both of their watches were quiet, and after waking Varric, they slipped into their tent and quickly to sleep.

Waking up in the Fade on the side of the road was still new for the sisters as they had gotten used to waking in their dream spaces while in Haven. They took a moment to look around, but not wanting to attract trouble; they soon slipped into their personal dreamscapes. Anya felt Solas join her as soon as she entered her space. "Solas." She turns to smile at him and softly chuckles at his disconcerted look. "How do you do that?" Solas asks and feeling a little mischevious; she responds with a question. "Do what?" Solas looks at her, not amused. "Know I'm there before I reveal myself." Anya softly hums and smiles at him apologetically. "Hmm, I don't feel like revealing that yet. I'll tell you eventually, though." "Fair enough." He concedes with a nod.

Solas then looks at her with hope and curiosity. "Would you show me some of your world?" Anya smiles at him warmly. "I'd be honoured to. Let's got to Zell's. It'll be easier to do so there." She heads for the tree-gate separating the sisters' spaces with Solas following intrigued and confused. "How would it be easier there?" Anya grins over her shoulder at him. "You'll see." Solas shakes his head but is internally amused at this playful side of Anya. As they pass through the tree-gate, Solas looks around the surroundings in curious wonder. Seeing this, Anya points to the various creatures and explains what they are. "Being creation and friendship, Zell's space reflects the unique, friendly beings she enjoys most." Solas nods his understanding as they enter the building but then raises his eyebrows in surprise once he sees inside. For one, the size inside belied the outside dimensions of the building. Secondly, there were several spirits and even some demons interacting peacefully. Even his friend Wisdom was there drinking some tea as she had become a regular after her initial visit.

"Hey, Zelly! I'm borrowing the 'anything' room." Anya goes behind the counter to hug Zell and informs her. Zell returns the hug with a smile. "Sure thing. You know where it is." "Thanks!" Anya calls out as she makes her way up the stairs with a still extremely curious Solas following her.

She stops before a wooden door and opens it, letting Solas enter first before following and closing the door behind them. Solas's brows would raise again upon finding himself in what appeared to be an empty room about 10' by 10'. He then felt foreign magic skim over him, seeming to probe at his mind, which disturbs him. Anya, sensing this, quickly assures him. "It's perfectly safe. The way these rooms are set up is to be whatever a person needs or wants it to be. This room 'scans' a person's needs and wants, which then will shape the room behind the next door to match." She explains and points to the other door. "Most don't actually feel the magic, only aware of the room's purpose. Only those particularly sensitive to magic do." Anya smiles apologetically to Solas for not realizing he would have felt it.

Anya opens the next door and gestures Solas through with a soft expectant smile, following close behind. They walk out onto the SkyPod of the CN Tower in Toronto, which gave a 365-degree view of the city below. Solas lets out a gasp at the sight. It was dusk, so the metropolis was lit up with the many lights in the buildings and towers, the fading light showcasing how the lights reflected off of Lake Ontario. The speeding lights of the cars on the highway and roads below. Anya smiled as she watched Solas walk around the circumference of the tower transfixed by the view. He looks at her then, curious. "Just how many people live here?" Anya softly hums in thought. "At the last poll, it was listed at 2.8 million." Solas appears boggled at the number and its implications. Anya softly chuckles and moves to stand beside him. "You have to remember there are over 8 billion people on the planet. Admittedly this is one of the larger populated cities of the world." Solas shakes his head and looks at her, amazed. "This is incredible. To think there was an entirely unknown world out there. It defies explanation."

They both looked out at the view again as the last of the daylight faded, bringing to attention the various other light sources available. Solas looks at the lights, curious. "You said magic doesn't work the same here, and fire doesn't seem logical, so what creates the light?" Anya smiles softly at his question and points to the ceiling lights, which had been slowly changing colours during their visit. "We discovered an energy called electricity a while back, and we learned how to store and transport it. We use it to power just about everything these days. Lightning is made up of electricity to give you an idea and comparison." Solas raises his brows in surprise then turns thoughtful, putting a hand on his chin as he thinks. "What an intriguing concept. The potential for such a thing is astonishing." Anya softly chuckles and waves her hand out to gesture all around them. "That it is. It's what has allowed most of what you see before you in part."

Solas looks around again with new eyes astonished at what the people of this world had achieved. "You're world is truly fascinating. I would enjoy seeing more of it." Anya softly hums and nods agreeably. "I'd be happy to show you more, but perhaps another night." She softly chuckles and smiles at Solas. "I'd enjoy seeing more of your world as well if you'd be willing to share." Solas looks surprised at first but then smiles warmly at her. "I'd be honoured." Anya's smile turns into a happy grin, and she leads him from the room back into Zellyn'dra's with an excited bounce to her step. 

Solas allows his smile to grow at the sight, which Wisdom spots as they reach the main floor again, and she raises her brows at him in response. He looks at her questioningly, and she looks between him and Anya pointedly. Solas narrows his eyes at Wisdom warningly to which Wisdom sighs disappointedly. Solas understood his friend wanted him to be happy and was encouraging him to befriend the sisters. Still, he couldn't be his true self with them without giving away who he was and his plans. He could admit to himself if no one else, however, that he found the sisters great company and very interesting. 

Soon enough morning came, and the party got up, packed up camp and started on their way again, eating breakfast as they walked. Anya pulled out her tablet and picked up the story where they had left off the night before, and so the days passed with the sisters taking turns reading. Even Varric took a couple of turns, giving the sisters a break, after a quick lesson on how to use the tablet. It was Anya's turn to read on the seventh day when she sensed the energy signatures of a group of people ahead. She casually finished the paragraph then tucked the tablet away in her bag, pulling out her daggers. The others noticing her actions look at her questioningly, except for Zell, who had also sensed the group and was pulling out her bow. "There's a group up ahead. Likely bandits waiting to ambush travellers."

Solas looked between Anya and Zell and remembering how Anya would know when he was near, he pulled out his staff. Before the others could question Anya, she was proven correct as they were ambushed. The bandits were quickly taken care of, any injuries healed, and loot divvied out, and the party was back on the road again. Cassandra was looking at Anya intently. "How did you know they were there?" Both Varric and Solas looked at Anya at the question as well.

Anya tilts her head to one side as she thinks over whether to tell them or not when Zell pipes in. "It's an ability Anya and I have. We informed you how we could sense and manipulate energy. This extends from that." Solas looked intrigued, and Varric was confused. "How would sensing energy tell you that there were people there?" Anya softly pouts at her fun being cut short. "There are many types of energy, life energy being one. Everything living obviously gives off life energy, which we can sense." 

Solas appears thoughtful for a moment before a look of realization crosses his features briefly. "Each person's energy has a unique feeling or signature, much like a mage's aura. That's how you can identify someone when you sense them." Anya smiles wryly at Solas, not overly surprised he managed to figure that out from what little they had said. "Indeed. If we are around someone regularly or often enough, we can come to remember and recognize a person's energy signature." Anya then turns to Zell and pouts at her. "You ruined my fun. I wanted to confuse people about how I knew when and who was there for a little longer." Zell blinks at her. "Well, you didn't tell me, so how was I supposed to know I wasn't to tell anyone?" Anya pouts even more much to the group's amusement. "The others back in Haven still don't know yet." Zell continues to which Anya brightens up and smiles. "That's true." Varric and Solas both chuckle while Cassandra looks conflicted between her own humour and being disappointed in such antics. 

The rest of their trip was uneventful, and they make it to the Inquisitions scout camp to meet and be debriefed by scout Harding. Anya turned her head, covering her mouth, to hide her snickering when Varric starts his attempt to joke on Harding's name before aborting it. After she gets a map of the region from a scout and pulling out a ballpoint pen from her bag, she starts marking off the different areas of interest that she could recall. _Boy, am I glad I thought to pack a bag of good quality ballpoint pens. They should last me long enough to learn how to use a fountain pen or quill hopefully._

The others look over what Anya was doing curiously and noticing this, Anya starts explaining, pointing out the different areas on the map and telling them what was there in the game. Using the map as a reference, they set out to meet Mother Giselle. They encountered the rebel Mages and Templars as expected. Though warned it wouldn't work, both Solas and Cassandra tried to dissuade the groups from attacking. The conversation with Mother Giselle went pretty much as expected. 

Afterwards, the group spoke to Corporate Vale to learn what they could about the situation. Anya Solas and Zell helped the Mothers with the healing of the refugees. The group then set out to help the refugees of the Crossroads to gain influence and reputation as well as recruiting more agents for the Inquisition, using the map to set the most direct route.

When they came across the first ocularum, Anya froze and stared at it in horror, one hand lifted to cover her mouth. "I never realized... how horrible." For with her reawakened necromantic gift, she could see that the spirit of the Tranquil, who was used to make the ocularum was still there, staring out over the horizon. Anya felt tears building in the corners of her eyes and turns to Zell. "Can you see or sense them?" 

Solas looked at Anya and felt troubled by seeing her distressed. "What is it, Anya? What's the matter?" Zell had stopped beside Anya and visibly shuddered. "I can't see them, no, but I can sense them. That's just wrong." Cassandra, apparently annoyed with the sisters' vagueness, demanded to know what was going on. Zell tears up and brokenly responds. "He's still here. He's trapped here." To which Cassandra barks out a "Who is?" Varric being better at picking up people's moods simply waited for the sisters to explain when they were able. Anya took a deep breath to settle herself and internally affirmed her determination to rescue as many Tranquils as she could. 

"Well first, that." she points to the ocularum with disgust. "Is an ocularum. It's used to illuminate shards that are out of phase of sorts or hidden by some unique magic. The shards can't be found until after being revealed by the ocularum. The shards act as keys to very complicated locks in a temple in the Hidden Oasis out past the Western Approach. The shards are hidden all over Thedas, and a significant number are needed to unlock the temple entirely. Corypheus is highly interested in what resides within the temple, and so has his minions making the oculara to find the shards."

Anya glances over at the ocularum again and shudders herself, leaning into Zell's side, seeking comfort. "The truly horrifying thing is how the oculara are made. Tranquils are force possessed by demons and then immediately killed in a ritual to create the skulls needed. There is a locked cabin in Redcliff village that will have the revealing information within." The others look at her horrified by the news. "What I didn't know was that the ritual trapped the Tranquils spirit to the ocularum." Anya voice wavers. "I can see him and sense his emotions. He's just standing there staring out morosely into the distance." Zell nods at Anya's side. "He's sad and angry and resigned."

"That's terrible!" Cassandra exclaimed, and Varric winces. "Well, shit. Can we free them or help them somehow?" Anya looks at Solas, who has a thoughtful look on his face. "I am unsure Master Tethras. I would need to do further research on the matter." Anya sighs. "Zell and I will help with that, and my necromantic powers may be useful. Sadly we will need to use the oculara to collect the shards before Corypheus does, but I'm all for doing whatever we can to free the spirit and destroy them afterwards." The group voiced their agreement and proceeded to use the ocularum though reluctantly.

The group set out collecting shards, helped refugees, fought wolves, bandits, and the rebel mages and templars. Anya quickly solved the Astrarium puzzles when the group found them. They also closed rifts, set up additional Inquisition camps, encountered a cult that worshipped the Breach, and finally made it to Horsemaster Dennet's farm. After agreeing to do three favours for Dennet, the group was outfitted with horses and the promise to supply more for the Inquisition once the favours were completed. By this point, they figured they had built up enough reputation to approach the Chantry Mothers, as Giselle had suggested. They set out to return back to Haven to set up the meeting, leaving the refugees at the Crossroads much better off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiny exert from Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone credit goes to J.K.Rowling
> 
> So finally chapter 11. Again I apologize for the wait. Next chapter we're off to Val Royeaux. Will Anya keep to her plan not to change much or will she end up revealing Seeker Lucius to be Envy? As well as Sera and Vivienne make their debut appearances!
> 
> I love my readers and greatly appreciate the comments and Kudos <3 Keep them coming!
> 
> On a side note does anyone know how to find a Beta? I currently use Grammarly to help me with spelling, punctuation and such but an extra pair of eyes never hurts.
> 
> Til next chapter Luvs.


	12. More Plans and Val Royeaux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After returning to Haven the sisters make plans for how to handle the upcoming events and make their way to Val Royeaux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything you recognize belongs to BioWare sadly. The other stuff is mine though XD
> 
> _Italics_ \- Thoughts  
Underlined \- Emphasis  
~words~ - Telepathy
> 
> So I've changed a couple of things, neither of which really affects the story before now other than small editing. One is the method for identifying Telepathic speech now using ~ ~ instead of : : as shown above XD Second I've changed travel times as I found a new source which seemed more reasonable. So the trip to the Hinterlands took 8 days on foot, not two weeks. Lastly, I've figured out how to add images so at the bottom of chapter 10 is a pic that inspired Zell's armour and was a reference to imagine Anya's from. Oh, it's also a long chapter, almost 6k words, I had to push meeting Sera and Vivienne into the next chapter XD

The group now having horses made the return trip to Haven in about five days without being interrupted from bandit attacks or similar. However, while Zellyn'dra and Tashir'anya had practice, knowledge, theory, and memory of horseback riding, their bodies were new again in a way so that they did not have the muscle memory to match. So the sisters were very sore and needed breaks to rest and relax their tense muscles. 

After the first night of travelling, Anya almost fell after dismounting her horse, a Green Dales Feral, and would have had Solas not caught her. As she thanked him while blushing softly in embarrassment, Cassandra helped Zell off of her horse, a Taslin Strider. Cassandra had a Fereldan Forder, Solas a Dailish All-Bred, and Varric had a pony on account of his shorter height. Both sisters could barely walk and could not manage much more than to eat and head to bed early, thanking Solas when he gave them a salve to help relax their sore muscles.

The following days their muscles grew less sore as their muscles grew accustomed to the exercise. Both sisters, however, were greatly relieved to reach Haven and looked forward to having a nice hot soak in their bathtub. Leaving their mounts in the care of the stable hands the group split up, Varric headed to the tavern, Solas to his cabin, while Cassandra and the sisters, informed by a scout that the Advisors were awaiting them in the war room, headed for the Chantry.

While the Advisers debated whether approaching the clerics was a smart idea or not, Anya was pacing back and forth as she gnawed on her bottom lip, trying to figure out what she should do, how much to reveal. Could she let Envy masquerading as Lord Seeker Lucius take the Templars from Val Royeaux knowing that most would become victims of red lyrium poisoning? But if Anya stopped Envy and gained the Templars help, Grand Enchanter Fiona wouldn't approach them, and the mages would end up enslaved to Alexius and Tevinter. She wanted to save both groups if she could, but strategically the mages were the better choice if Anya had to pick one much as she hated it. _Damn it. There has to be a way to work around events to save as many as possible. Think Anya._

Zell watches Anya's pacing sympathetically, understanding her dilemma, and speaks to her telepathically. ~Anya you do remember there are two Heralds here instead of like in the game? We can split up to solve different tasks.~ Anya stops pacing and looks at Zell sheepishly. ~I had forgotten actually.~ Anya mentally chuckles then tilts her head as she thinks of something. ~Thanks. That's given me an idea, but I'll need to clarify a couple of things with the Advisors to know if it would work.~ Cassandra then shouts about not having a choice returning the sisters' attention to the Advisors' debate.

"Cassandra is right. We do need to go to Val Royeaux and meet the clerics." Anya's comment grabs the attention of Cassandra and the Advisors. "It's time to reveal some of my foreknowledge." Anya begins to pace again, lightly biting a thumb as she wonders if should have Solas and Varric brought in but then dismisses the idea for now. Removing her thumb, she begins her explanation while pacing and gesturing with her hands while Zell leans against the war table quietly, sending Anya calm support through their bond. "Once we reach Val Royeaux, a scout will inform us the Clerics will have gathered in the Summer Bazaar to address the masses but that the Templars have assembled also and citizens believe they are there to protect them from the Inquisition." At this point, Cassandra breaks in. "Protect them? From us?!" Anya chuckles. "Which is pretty much what you say in response at the time." She smiles amusedly but without teasing at Cassandra. "They aren't actually. It's just assumed so."

Anya walks over to hop up and sit on the edge of the war table beside Zell, picking up a map marker idly and fiddling with it. "A Mother Hevara will be addressing the public, call Zell and me false prophets and that the Templars will take care of us. However, the Templars led seemingly by Lord Seeker Lucius will accost the Mother and claim command of the Templars, saying they're leaving Val Royeaux to create their own Order. After they leave, we will receive messages of a sort from two who wish to join the Inquisition and be approached by Grand Enchanter Fiona, who will invite us to Redcliff." Anya puts down the marker and starts to tap a finger on the table. "Now in the 'story' at that point, that is all that we know. However, later in the story, it is revealed that Lord Seeker Lucius is actually an Envy demon impersonating Lucius." "WHAT?!" Cassandra shouts, but Anya ignores her for now and continues. "With his permission and the Templars are being poisoned with red lyrium." "Makers Balls." It's Cullen's turn to break in, and Anya silently cheers at getting Cullen to swear but continues still. "Meanwhile, a Tevinter Magister named Gereon Alexius, a member of a cult called the Venatori who follows the 'Elder One' a.k.a. Corypheus is messing with time magic and travels back in time enough to meet Fiona before she meets us in Val Royeaux. He has her indenture the rebel mages under her leadership to Tevinter." "But that's insane!" Leliana points out, and Josephine confusedly asks, "A.k.a?"

Zell giggles and wraps an arm around Anya's shoulders and Anya's lips twitch with amusement. "Sorry, Josie, can I call you Josie? A.k.a. is 'also known as' an acronym..." She pauses as realizes the term is probably not used here. "It's from our world." "Ah, thank you, and you may call me Josie if you like." Josephine nods to the sisters and writes a note. Anya smiles at her thankfully and looks at Leliana. "It is insane, but then Alexius is desperate and desperate men make crazy measures. His son Felix has the Blight and Alexius is trying to save him from dying. Corypheus has promised to help Felix if Alexius does as Corypheus tells him." Leliana makes a disgusted noise, but there is a look of understanding sympathy in her eyes.

Anya leans into Zell's side and gives her a side hug before straightening up again and reaches a hand up to play with a lock of hair that had fallen loose from her bun. "Now, in the story, you can only ever recruit either the Mages or the Templars as the other group will refuse to work with the other. I want to save as many as we can, however, and would like to recruit both if we could. It would be very tough and tricky to manage though it would be worth it in the end, I think. If we absolutely had to pick one side, though, I'd pick the Mages as it's more strategic." When Cullen opens his mouth to object, Anya holds up her free hand to stop him. "Hear me out. If we follow the events of the story, we would either have to go to Redcliff, where the Herald and an ally end up in a horrifying future and have to find their way back to the present while finding out Corypheus's plans and what caused said future. After which we would gain all the rebel Mages either as conscripts or allies, and I would pick allies. Or we would have to gather a bunch of nobles to confront Envy Lucius, find out most of the Order are corrupted by red lyrium and have become monstrous aberrations. Have to fight the Red Templars to save what few uncorrupted Templars are left. Envy tries to take over the Herald, but a new ally helps the Herald find the clues to Corypheus's plan and escape and then would have to kill Envy. So, in the end, we'd gain more support from the mages then templars numbers-wise."

Cullen sighs and rubs the back of his neck. "I hate to say it, but she's right." Anya smiles, apologetically at Cullen. "I'd rather do our best to recruit both and save as many as we can, though." Anya sways her feet under the table. "I want to confront and reveal Envy in Val Royeaux before he can gain to many Templars, but if we do it in the open right away, Fiona won't approach us as we've already 'sided' with the Templars." Anya gives air quotes when she says sided much to Cassandra and the Advisors confusion. Seeing this, Anya dismisses it with a wave of a hand. "Earth thing. Anyways. Zell pointed out and reminded me that there are two of us 'Heralds' here, unlike in the story, which gave me an idea." She looks between Cullen and Cassandra. "There's a spell or power, Purge? That can reveal a demon, right?" "There is." Cassandra confirms, and Cullen asks, "Why?"

"Well, here's my idea." Anya starts to explain while holding her hands out in front of her and gesturing. "As we can plan ahead, we can bring a few more reinforcements, including someone who can do the Purge power thing, and leave them outside the city. After Envy Lucius makes his big scene and leaves, I can use stealth and follow them outside the city where we can ambush and reveal Envy with the reinforcements. Meanwhile, Zell and the rest of the group can retrieve the messages and meet Fiona. After we would all meet up again at our lodgings for our stay." Cullen leans back and rests his hands on his sword pommel, in his recognizable relaxed thinking pose. "Not bad. It has potential." 

Josephine speaks up. "Would not the Mages refuse to meet us after, though? Having recruited the Templars." Anya crosses her arms and hums agreeably. "Probably, if we openly recruited the Templars. If we only recruited those willing to work with mages and had them show up in smaller groups instead of en mass and did not openly advertise that they had joined us, we could perhaps still approach the Mages. We would, of course, warn all Templars against joining Corypheus and the consequences of doing so." Leliana looks at Anya thoughtfully. "That might just work." Anya smiles and nods to her in thanks for the acknowledgment, then looks to the group in general. "So?" Cassandra and the Advisors look between themselves and Cullen shrugs. "Can't think of a better idea." Zell claps her hands in front of her and grins. "We have a plan then." Cullen nods. "I will start on the details and getting your reinforcements sorted out."

Anya nods in thanks, and hops off the table, then stops and tilts her head as a thought came to her. "Cullen, have the construction of the watchtowers started?" Cullen pauses on his way out and looks at her. "They have. They should be completed by the time you get back from Val Royeaux." Anya nods again. "Good. Means we can recruit Master Dennet when we get back to the Hinterlands." Anya pauses as she remembers a detail. "After dealing with the wolves." Cullen chuckles and leaves the war room, as does everyone else a moment later. Anya follows Leliana, Zell walking beside her. "Were you able to learn what happened to the original potential 'Heralds'?" Anya asks Leliana as they walk out of the Chantry and towards Leliana's tent. "Also, it would be good to know what happened with the Hero of Fereldan so that I have a better idea of current circumstances. If you don't mind taking the time to tell me."

"Unfortunately, my scouts are still gathering and sorting through what information we could collect about the Conclave, so I don't know about the other potential Heralds yet. But I will inform you as soon as I know." Leliana assures Anya as they reach her tent. "As for the Hero of Fereldan." Leliana walks over to one of her tables and pulls out a book from under some paperwork and hands it to Anya, who looks at it and sees it's titled 'The Grey Warden Queen: A Tale of The Fifth Blight' and makes a soft exclamation of surprise. "I was not aware of this book." Leliana nods her towards the book. "It was written a couple of years after the end of the Fifth Blight with the Queen's permission and input. It's relatively accurate. I thought it would make it simpler for you. If you need clarification of parts or have questions, I may answer them." Anya's lips quirk with amusement and nods to Leliana in acceptance and thanks. "I'll keep that in mind, and this will simplify things, thank you." Leliana waves away the gratitude and the sisters leave her to return to her work.

The sisters grab dinner to go from the tavern and make their way to their cabin. Upon finding their bath already full of steaming water, Anya groans happily. "Josie is a godsend. Remind me to get her something while we're in Val Royeaux." Zell giggles and smiles at her. "Will do." They eat their meal and Anya tells Zell to take her turn with the bath first while she starts on the book Leliana gave her. About an hour later, Anya had the impression that Shira Cousland the Hero of Fereldan and now Alistair's Queen had gone about things the way Anya would have chosen to do so. Which if Hawke was her Dayla Hawke than Anya had a pretty good idea of the current world state. Zell broke into her thoughts, asking if she'd help her scrub her back to which Anya agreed to do with a chuckle.

As Anya helped Zell, she noticed something for the first time. On the small of her back was a mark or tattoo. Anya recognized the two symbols as the Celtic one for friendship and the Zibu one for creativity. "Huh." Zell looked at Anya over her shoulder. "What?" "You have a tattoo of sorts on your back." "What!? Really?" Zell tries to twist around to see it but obviously can't because of its location. "It's in the small of your back. Right here." Anya taps the spot on her back so Zell can feel where it is. "Give me a minute." Anya dries her hands and walks over to the desk and quickly draws the tattoo to the best of her ability and shows it to Zell. Zell tilts her head as she looks at it. "Huh. Both look kind of like h's." Anya softly chuckles. "They do actually. I wonder..."

"What now?" Zell asks Anya, amused. "Well, you didn't have that before we came here, so best I can guess is it appeared when our bodies were recreated in the Fade." Anya pauses as a thought comes to her and then turns around, pulling up her shirt to reveal her back to Zell. "Do I have one as well?" Zell looks at finds that indeed Anya had a tattoo/mark in the same spot. "You do. It appears like a variation of the Yin Yang symbol. Has a Celtic vibe to it. Instead of the usual dots, yours has a flowy tree-like shape branching into each side." Anya bites her bottom lip wanting to see it herself but knowing she won't be able to. They'd have to find a decent mirror at some point, she decided. "Interesting. I think I like it from what I can imagine from your description." Zell smiles and giggles and goes back to finishing her bath. The sisters switch after Anya reheats the water with magic, taking her turn to have a nice soak while Zell returns their dinner dishes. Both call it a night soon after.

Time seems to fly by, and before they know it, they're on their way to Val Royeaux. It took them about a week to get there during which the sisters continued to read the Harry Potter books as they travelled. Solas would give the sisters magic lessons in the evenings when they camped, and Varric would tell tales around the campfire at meals. At night in the Fade, Solas would visit the sisters and learn more about their world and hear stories about the sisters' many lives. They made it to Val Royeaux without any trouble or ambushes for which everyone was glad.

Leaving the reinforcements just outside the city, Cassandra, Solas, Varric, and the sisters met up with the scout. The conversation went as expected, which had Cassandra looking at Anya in a new light somewhat, now having more proof that Anya did indeed know what to expect in the future. The group approaches the crowd that had gathered and listened as the Mother makes her speech, denouncing the sisters as false prophets as the Maker would never send a pair of elves in their time of need. Anya softly sighs. "We don't claim to know the Maker's will. We only came to talk peacefully and try to settle our differences." "Besides, Corypheus killed the Divine, not us." Zell pipes up to which Anya can only shake her head in fond exasperation. "It's true." Cassandra adds in. "The Inquisition only seeks to end the madness before it is too late."

At this point, Envy Lucius and the Templars enter the scene as the Mother says how it's already too late, the Templars had returned and would 'take care' of the Inquisition. Then one of the Templars decks the Mother causing her to fall, and Envy Lucius stills Knight-Commander Barris from helping her. Anya tsks and crosses her arms. "Hitting women now? Such a paragon of knighthood." The sarcasm practically drips from Anya's words as she glares at Envy Lucius. "Her claim to 'authority' is an insult. Much like your own." He spews at her and starts to walk away, and Anya has to nudge Cassandra to remind her they were supposedly still trying to recruit them. Cassandra tries to talk to him, and he spews further at her how she should be ashamed, and that the Templars had failed no one, the only one deserving respect was him. Zell steps forward to appeal to the rest of the Templars, Anya wincing at her side, seeing how everyone took a step back upon noticing the sisters' eyes. "We need to close the Breach. Our Commander Cullen Rutherford is a Templar. Surely many of you know him and what a good man he is. You can help us too."

The group can see some of the Templars considering things as Envy Lucius claims that yes, the Breach is a problem but that the Inquisition wouldn't be able to do it. Ser Barris starts to question, but another Templar stops him saying he answers a 'higher calling' and Envy Lucius preaches that he was in charge now. The Templars deserve respect and recognition; Val Royeaux was unworthy of their protection and gave marching orders. As they began to walk off, Anya looks at Cassandra, who gives her a nod and Anya goes into stealth trailing after them.

Varric and Solas walk over to join Cassandra and Zell, Varric commenting sarcastically on how Lucius seemed a nice fellow. Solas smirks at the comment then pauses as he notices Anya wasn't there. "Where is Anya?" Zell giggles and smiles at him with a knowing look. "She's running an important errand. Don't worry. She'll be back later." Solas looks like he's about to question further but then changes his mind. Zell claps her hands. "Right. People to meet, messages to get. Anya told me what to expect. Let's go." They gain an agent in the form of one of the merchants, get an invitation to Vivienne De Fer's salon from a serving-man, a message via arrow to which Zell responds with a happy bounce, "Ooohh, a treasure hunt!" The group trails after Zell as she goes and grabs the 'red' clues. Lastly, Grand Enchanter Fiona approaches them, and after also questioning the missing, Herald has a short conversation concluding with an invitation to meet in Redcliff to discuss an alliance.

Meanwhile, Anya had tailed the Templars out of the city and spotting the reinforcements slips out of stealth long enough to silently gestures for them to surround the Templars. Once everyone was in position, she stepped out of stealth and called out to gain the Templars' attention. "Oh, Envy! You didn't think you were getting away that easily, did you?" Envy Lucius spins around to confront her and glares. "What are you talking about, you crazy woman?" "Crazy, am I?" Anya smirks as she casually buffs her nails on her vest and then looks at them. "Then do explain why is it you responded to being called such, hmm?" Envy Lucius sputters for a moment. "Envy is a type of demon. Any Templar would react to that name." Anya softly hums agreeably. "Perhaps. However, we both know that isn't the case here." Envy Lucius snarls at her while Anya makes a gesture to use the power to reveal Envy. "You're insane!" 

"Am I?" Anya asks just as the power hits him, and he screams, then his form begins twisting until revealing his original ugly appearance. Anya shudders at the sight of it and pulls out her daggers. The difference between seeing it on screen in the game and seeing it for real in person was palpable. She felt a little sorry for the demon. It was doomed to try and be anybody else as it had no sense of self. There was a moment of pause while everyone took in the moment in shock before everyone reacted. Envy and those Templars already being affected by red lyrium charged at Anya while everyone else turned on the charging ones, and the reinforcements came in. Anya quickly stealthed and dodged out of reach, dancing about her enemies and striking vital points. Of course, damn Envy was teleporting about and using his panic power, but Anya had warned Cullen about that who, in turn, informed the reinforcements. It took some time, and a bunch of healing potions (and the effect of those was something different to get used to), but they won.

Tired from the fight, the Templars and the Inquisition members looked at each other. "What now?" Ser Barris asked, and Anya stepped forward. "The Templars were created as a knightly order to protect the Mages and offer them a safe haven where they could learn to control their powers. But over time, the Order has lost its way. Instead of their protectors, the Templars have become their jailers." Some of the Templars shouted out in protest while others looked down in shame. "Demon possession is a problem, yes. There will always be those who want more and will give in to temptation for that reason. However, happy and free mages are less likely to be tempted by demons. If any of you were locked away and given little say in how you lived your life. Taken from your family, forbidden from finding love, or having children of your own, would you not do almost anything to regain your freedom?' Anya was happy to see that some of the protestors from before now had thoughtful looks upon their faces. Some still showed that they didn't agree, of course. There would be those who enjoyed having power over others.

Anya looked over the group. "You have a chance now to return once more to the original principles upon which the Order was created. It is up to each of you to look inside yourself and decide what values you want to represent." Anya gestures to the sky and the Breach then to the men and women behind her. "The world is in chaos, and now more then ever is when people are needed to band together to restore order. The Inquisition is an organization dedicated to such a purpose and seeks those willing to do so. Mage or Templar matters not, only the willingness and desire to help. If this is something you can stand behind, then the Inquisition would welcome you amongst us." The Templars began to murmur amongst themselves. "Be warned we hope to recruit the Mages as well, so if you refuse to work with them, then you'll have trouble working for the Inquisition. We will not force any to work with those they don't wish to, but we want to minimize conflicts, not create more." 

The murmuring grows louder and reaching out her senses, she seeks out the discordant hum of red lyrium and starts walking over to the nearest dead Templar that radiated it under the curious gazes of the others. "To those who don't wish to join the Inquisition, I would advise adamantly from joining those that follow the leadership of Samson." She removes the dead Templar's helm revealing his face covered in faintly glowing red veins. She then moves the body so that it was sitting up for all to see, causing many to gasp in shock, her hands on its shoulders holding it up, wincing at being this close to the discordant hum of the red lyrium. "Samson is poisoning those under his command with red lyrium. It corrupts you and mutates you into monstrous aberrations." The horror and disgust are evident on many of the Templars' faces. "Also, Samson is working for the one responsible for the explosion at the Conclave and the death of the Divine."

Ser Barris looks at Anya suspiciously. "How do you know that?" Anya huffs amused as she lets the dead body drop back to the ground. "Same way I knew Lucius was really Envy. You could call me a seer of sorts, I suppose. I know things, including what the future holds for the next three to four years." She shrugs her shoulders unconcerned. "Believe me or not, I care not either way." She looks down at her hands and over her body at the blood and gore from the earlier fight covering her and frowns, using magic to clean herself, which causes many Templars to shout out in surprise.

"You're a Mage!" Anya looks over at them with a questioning look. "Yes." "But, you are using daggers!" Now she looks at them with one eyebrow quirked up like she's questioning their intelligence. "Because I'm good with them?" As they continue to stare at her incredulously, Anya sighs. "Look, my sister and I are obviously not from Thedas." She gestures pointedly to her eyes. "We've never been in a Circle or trained otherwise as a Mage before coming to Thedas. We've gained training since so don't get jumpy. But magic isn't the same where we're from. Many would claim it doesn't exist as it isn't so physically present as it is here. We can't use magic offensively as you do here at home, so we learned to use weapons or hand to hand to defend ourselves." Anya shakes her head. "That's not important right now, anyway. Anyone who would like to join the Inquisition, please follow us. Everyone else please quietly spread the warning about Samson and the red lyrium."

She turns around and walks back to where they had set up a camp outside the city for the reinforcements. Once there, she turns around again and is pleasantly surprised by the number of Templars that had followed. She smiles happily at them. "So here's the deal. The Inquisition would gladly welcome you into its ranks, but we won't be openly advertising that we have recruited you yet. As we still want to approach the Mages, we don't want to appear as though we have picked a side in your war against each other." Anya huffs exasperated and crosses her arms. "So if you could travel in small groups and spread out your arrivals instead of arriving en mass, it would be much appreciated. Also, if any of you know other Templars that would be interested, feel free to get them or contact them." She uncrosses her arms and gestures to them. "The Inquisition will gladly openly recognize recruiting Templars after we've had a chance to talk to the Mages." The Templars looked a mix of thoughtful, understanding, and surprisingly pleased that Anya had bothered to explain the reasoning behind her orders/request. 

"Well, I need to get back to the city. If you have questions, you can ask the Inquisition members here, and scouts can help you set up travel routes. I look forward to working with you in the future." With a nod to the group, she heads off back to the city, slipping back into stealth to avoid attracting attention from thieves and the like as she heads to the inn they had booked rooms in for their stay.

Anya drops the stealth as she reaches the door to the inn and steps inside. Solas is the first to spot her from the group and quickly stands up and makes his way towards her. He looks over her for injuries, Zell having explained just what the errand Anya was running was after they had settled in at the inn. To say Solas and Varric were not amused was an understatement. Anya blinked at Solas's actions, confused and surprised. Granted, they had known each other over a month now and spent a significant amount of time together, but Solas was still somewhat standoffish at this point in the game. From the corner of her eye, Anya sees Zell giggling at her reaction to Solas's actions and turns her head to quirk up one eyebrow at her. Zell just smiles wider, to which Anya huffs. That only made Zell more amused, so Anya childishly stuck her tongue out at her before turning back to Solas to find him looking between her and Zell also amused.

Anya softly blushes, which gets Solas chuckling, and she huffs at him. "Shut up." That makes him outright laugh, which makes Anya grudgingly smile at him. "Come on. We already ordered dinner for you." Solas tells her and gestures for her to come with him back to the table. Anya follows him and sits in the only empty chair, which was interestingly between Solas and Zell. The other three of their group look at her expectantly as Varric pushes her dinner in front of her. Anya chuckles and purposely takes a bite of her stew to delay speaking with a smirk. "Don't leave us hanging now, Siren. How'd it go?" Varric gives in first and demands. Anya finishes her mouthful and looks at them. "It went as planned. The fight took some time. Envy demons are a pain in the ass to kill." Cassandra looks at her reprovingly for her language, and Anya shrugs unrepentantly. "But we succeeded in defeating it, and I explained to the Templars the current special conditions for joining the Inquisition." She takes a sip of her drink, pausing and looking at it to identify it as a honey mead, before humming consideringly at the taste. "I was pleasantly surprised by the number of Templars who seemed interested even after everything was explained."

Anya returns to eating and listens to the others discuss back and forth, learning that Sera's meeting was the next night, and Vivienne's little soiree was the following night. It gave them time to get outfits fancy enough for the small gathering. "Who are the two people that want to join the Inquisition that we got messages from?" Solas asked Anya after she finished eating. "Well, first, I should explain that by the time Corypheus reveals himself, we will have nine people plus the advisors who will come to be known as the Inner Circle. The nine, including you three, will be travel companions and go out with Zell and me to do what we need to outside Haven." Anya sits back in her chair and taps a finger on the table. "The two we pick up here in Val Royeaux will be of that number. You won't like either of them, Solas." Anya looks at Solas with that last remark with an amused smirk, making him look at her with a raised eyebrow.

Anya softly chuckles. "Tomorrow night, we meet Sera. She's a member of the Red Jenny's who helps the 'little people' get back at the nobles. Mostly pranks and harmless distractions in Sera's case. She's an elf but feels no kinship or interest in anything she considers to 'elfy'. She's also crass, a magpie, and magic and demons freak her out, but she's a good person at heart, wants to do what's right, and her connections can be useful." Anya's lips twitch with amusement when Solas scowls about Sera's disregard of being an elf. "The following night, Zell and I shall meet one Madame Vivienne De Fer, First Enchanter of Montsimmard and Enchanter to the Imperial Court. A social climber, mistress to Duke Bastien De Ghislain, and wants to reinstate the Circles. She considers herself as the leader of the 'Loyal' Mages. She's rather opinionated and has no qualms about manipulating things into her favour. She's good with the nobles though and knows how to bring the Inquisition favourable impressions. She's also a rather skilled Mage, a Knight-Enchanter. Cassandra should know her." Again Anya suppresses her amusement as Solas looks even more disgruntled and Cassandra scowls. "We've crossed paths."

"It appears you were correct, lethallan. From your descriptions, it is unlikely I will enjoy either female's company." Solas admits with a frown, and Anya pats his arm consolingly. "If it helps, they won't like you either and will likely try to avoid you." Solas gives her a baleful glare, and Anya softly laughs in response to which Solas gives a small smirk. Zell speaks up then while stretching her arms over her head. "We should call it a night. Anya and I need to go shopping tomorrow to get dresses for Miss Vivienne's salon invite, and I'm sure we all could enjoy a little browsing of the shops." 

"I would not say no to browsing some book shops." Solas admitted, and Varric seconded it. "I'd like to check how my books are selling. My publisher tells me they don't sell well in Orlais." "Oh, they're lying." Anya chimes into the conversation. "You're actually quite the popular author here." "Why that rat bastard! I'll teach them to steal from me." Varric growls. "You know, even your romance serial is popular with the noble ladies here." Anya adds with an amused smirk. "No! Really?" Varric exclaims shocked, and Anya chuckles then hums confirmation while nodding. "So, you might want to write the next book in the series as I know you have some fans waiting for it in anticipation." Anya gives a hidden wink to Cassandra, who looks away with a soft blush. "Really? It's my least popular work, but if you say so Siren." Varric shrugs.

Anya gets up, Zell doing so right after her. "Well, Zell called it. I'm off to bed. Good night all." With a chorus of returned good nights, the sisters made their way up to the room they'd be sharing with Cassandra. The guys would have a second room to share for the duration of their stay in Val Royeaux. Cassandra joined them not long after, and the three ladies climbed into bed, quickly falling asleep after the eventful day.

* * *

Zell's and Anya's Tattoos/Marks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any game dialogue belongs to BioWare
> 
> So here is chapter 12. The next chapter will be shopping and recruiting Sera and Viv. Not sure if anything else will pop up XD 
> 
> So a query for my readers. Should Lavellan, Adaar, Cadash, and Trevelyan still be alive? Or did they all die in the explosion? I love to hear from my readers and thank you all for your comments and kudos. <3 You all.
> 
> Till next chapter -waves-


	13. Shopping and New Companions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group goes shopping and recruits Sera and Vivienne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything you recognize belongs to BioWare. The other stuff is mine though XD
> 
> _Italics_ \- Thoughts  
Underlined \- Emphasis  
~words~ - Telepathy
> 
> Here's the next chapter for you all. Enjoy ^_^

The group gathered for breakfast the next morning. Tashir'anya and Zellyn'dra were calculating how much money they had to spend as they had been saving up, especially for this trip, as they ate. "We should probably find the seamstress's first as it will take time to get measured, and they will need as much time as possible to make or adjust the dresses." Zell logically suggests. Anya hums agreeably. "True. Cassandra should come with us as she knows what would be appropriate even if she's decided to ignore her training." Cassandra scowls. "Must I?" Anya smiles apologetically at Cassandra. "It would be appreciated. We are still new to Thedas and have much to learn." Cassandra sighs. "Very well."

"While we do that, the gentlemen can browse book stores, and we will join them afterwards." Zell further suggests. "Works for me." Varric comments and Solas adds an "Indeed." Anya finishes her breakfast. "That settles that then." She looks at the others and sees they have completed their meals as well. "Shall we?" "Let's get this over with." Cassandra stands up and swiftly exits the inn, the others moving quickly to follow her. The group meanders through the streets, Varric and Solas break off at the first book store they pass by. 

A short time later, the ladies find a seamstress's shop and walk inside. Upon entering, the attendant immediately looks down on them, noticing that the sisters were elves. Anya stops and eyes the merchandise to see if it was worth it to deal with the attendant's attitude but did not see anything that appealed to her. She turns to Zell and purposely uses her hand with the anchor to tuck some loose hair behind her ear, flashing it so the attendant would clearly see it. "Well, sister, see anything you might like? I don't see anything to my taste sadly, and the service could be better." Zell looks around, seeing the attendant frozen and paling as they realized their mistake. "No, not really. I guess we'll have to go elsewhere." "Such a Shame." Anya replied and turned to walk out the door with Zell at her side, an amused Cassandra following them.

Once outside, Cassandra bursts. "That was terrible!" Despite her words, she was laughing, however, and Anya shrugged unrepentantly. "They deserved it the prejudiced snob." Cassandra snorts in response to that and the three move on down the street. A couple of shops later, Anya despairs of finding one when some dresses in the corner of the next shop catch her notice. The dresses in the corner reminded her more of the modern sheath gowns from earth than the large frilled corsetted cumbersome dresses that were the 'style' in Orlais currently. A nervous attendant girl approaches Anya and wrings her hands. "Oh, those are just experiments, ma'am. Nothing worth your notice." Anya observes the girl as Zell walked over to join them, Cassandra not far behind, and sees how she looks between the dresses and towards the backroom of the shop nervously. Zell noticing the same thing, gently asks if the dresses were her work. "They are ma'am." The attendant confesses, and Anya smiles at her. "I find them beautiful and look much more comfortable to wear than the current style." Zell nods in agreement. "They're not torture devices disguised as dresses." That comment caused the girl to giggle.

Anya pulls out a midnight blue silk gown that was floor-length with a square-cut neckline. Oversleeves of a sheer material flowed and draped to near the floor; the undersleeves were tight fitted, ending in a point with loops to slip on the middle finger. "I want this one. Can it be adjusted to fit me by tomorrow afternoon?" The attendant girl smiles, shyly at Anya. "Yes, ma'am. If you'd follow me into the back so you can put it on, and I can pin in the adjustments." "Lead the way." Anya follows the girl into the back as Zell takes a turn looking through the dresses. "What's your name?" Anya asks as they enter the back room, and she steps up onto a raised platform as directed. "Michelle ma'am." The girl answers shyly, and Anya softly smiles at her in response. "That's a lovely name." "Thank you, ma'am."

After a few moments in front, Zell pulls out a deep purple velvet gown, again floor-length but with a fuller skirt then Anya's. It a curved v-neck cut, and at about the elbow, the sleeves switched to sheer gauzy scarfs like material in a paler purple that flowed to the floor. Where the sleeves changed and upon a belt about the waist, there was a decoration of crisscrossing gold thread. Cassandra softly sighed in delight. "Both dresses are stunning. You both have good taste. Both dresses are modest enough not to scandalize anyone but will certainly stand out as different." Zell smiles at Cassandra as they carry the dress to the backroom to join Anya and Michelle. "You like dresses, don't you? They're just not practical, and you see yourself as a practical woman." 

Cassandra lightly blushes, and Anya having overheard adds her input. "Cassandra is a hopeless romantic girly girl deep down inside." She smiles softly at Cassandra as her blush darkens and points at her. "Nothing to be ashamed of truly. You should own it. It's a woman's prerogative to be contrary anyways." She laughs lightly as do Zell and Michelle. Cassandra frowns in confusion. "Own it?" Anya smacks her forehead with her palm, disrupting some of the pins in the dress for which she quickly apologizes to Michelle. "Right, our modern sayings and slang don't translate in Thedas. Keep forgetting." She twitches her fingers as she tries to stay still and think of how to explain it best. "To 'own' something in this situation means to accept all parts of yourself, to be unashamed, unapologetic, and proud of your faults, virtues, and personality. To ignore other's expectations of how they believe you should be and instead be yourself, whoever and whatever that is."

Anya and Zell could both see how this explanation affected both Cassandra and Michelle, both starting to stand taller and hold their head up confidently as the words sunk in. Anya grins at Cassandra. "You can be a kick-ass tough, scary lady and still enjoy the more lady-like interests. If you enjoy them, enjoy them." Cassandra smiles and nods. "Own it?" Anya nods back. "Own it." Zell grins and points to Michelle. "And you..." "Michelle." Anya inserts quickly. "Michelle, are a skilled seamstress. Your dresses are gorgeous and well made. So what if they don't conform to current fashion? You never know, might even start a new trend." Michelle smiles with a shy proudness. 

"I would, in fact, love to have you make all my clothes from now on. Of all the places we've been, yours is the only work I actually liked. I refuse to wear the torture devices that the current style is." Zell informs Michelle while pointing towards the front with a scowl. Anya chuckles and nods in agreement as she steps down and slips out of the adjusted dress and back into her clothes, Zell stepping up for her turn. "I agree. I have a feeling you'd understand our preferences best and that Zell and I will be going through a few outfits in the future. I'd also love to see what you could make with some free reign." Anya looks at Cassandra. "Could the Inquisition employ her?" Cassandra looks between Anya and Michelle thoughtfully. "I'm sure Ambassador Montilyet could work something out."

Michelle looks at them in shock, not believing they could be earnest. She was just a shop attendant and apprentice seamstress. "You are serious? You'd hire me just like that?" Zell smiles at her and nods as Michelle pins her dress. Anya crosses her arms and looks at Michelle seriously. "You have great skill and talent and obviously not against going against society's view of appropriate style. My sister and I aren't from Thedas and don't feel the need to conform to what Thedas will expect of us." She had gestured to their dresses when mentioning how Michelle would go against societal views, then to her eyes when pointing out she wasn't from Thedas. "I feel we can understand each other best to work together to create the perfect wardrobe for my sister and me. With the way things are going, I also have a feeling the Inquisition will benefit from having a seamstress on hand." Cassandra looks at Anya at the last comment with a questioning look to which Anya subtly nods, and Cassandra nods in return with understanding.

Michelle finishes adjusting Zell's dress, and Zell steps down to change back into her clothes. "Well, if you are sure, I would be honoured." Zell grins and bounces a little on her feet. "Perfect!" Anya softly chuckles at Zell's reaction and smiles at Michelle. "We'll talk to Josephine to make arrangments, and you should hear from her soon." Anya links arms with Zell and follows Michelle back into the front. "We'll be back tomorrow afternoon to pick up the dresses." Michelle curtsies. "Until then, ma'am. A good day to you." "You as well." Zell grins at her, and they leave the shop.

The ladies spotted the men in another bookstore further up the street from the one they left them and join them inside. "You were right, Siren. I've lost count of how many fans have asked me for a signature. I need to have words with my publishers." Varric walks up to the ladies with a harried look. Solas comes up behind Varric with an armful of books looking his usual stoic self to those who didn't know him better. The corners of his lips were lifted just a touch hinting at his amusement over the situation. Anya gives Solas a knowing smirk as she moves to stand beside him and tilts her head to read the titles of the books he carried. She was unsurprised to find that they were tomes on magical theory and studies. 

"Any of them any good?" Solas tilts his head and gives Anya a small smile. "I shall let you know after I have had a chance to peruse them." Anya softly laughs and nods her head. "Very well, then. Do you have any recommendations?" Solas hums in thought for a moment. "I did not see anything here, but I have some books back in Haven I would be happy to lend you." Anya warmly smiles at him. "I'd like that thank you." She softly smirks and tilts her head in a gesture to the books he carried. "Will these one end up filled with annotations and corrections?" Solas chuckles. "Perhaps." Anya softly chuckles then wanders off to peruse the books herself. Zell soon joins her, and they both pick up a few fiction novels, some history books. Anya even grabs a couple of trashy romance novels that sounded interesting enough. She had also spotted the first Swords and Shields book but figured she'd borrow Cassandra's. 

After buying their books, the group set out wandering along the streets, entering a shop when it catches one of their's attention. They grab lunch at a cafe and continue their exploring, this time keeping an eye out to find the spot on Sera's map. They have dinner back at the inn, and as night fell, they made their way towards the meeting spot. "I swear these streets all look the same." Anya grumbles as they try to find the elusive gate. "We've been here before." Zell informs the group and Varric looks at her. "What makes you say that, Angel.?" Zell points to a house that had a mural painted on one wall, which now that Anya looked at it did remember seeing it earlier and started swearing under her breath. "We passed that house fifteen minutes ago. We've gone in a circle." Varric and Cassandra groaned, and Solas sighs. It took them another fifteen minutes, but they did find the gate and used the key to unlock it and slip silently into the courtyard beyond.

Anya gestures that there would be three or four mercenaries just ahead and unsheathed her daggers. The others nod their understanding and draw their weapons. Anya uses magic to obscure herself from view, entering stealth. Varric doing the same except with a pellet of some kind. She'd have to ask him how those worked at some point. They quickly take care of the hired thugs, and Anya opens the door to the next area, immediately ducking the expected fireball. Anya can't help but roll her eyes as the guy goes on his pompous rant. "And you are?" Anya asks as she actually really had no idea. She doesn't think the guy ever was named in the game. "Nevermind. It doesn't matter as you'll be dead in a minute." She then says as she spots Sera taking out a guard out of the corner of her eye.

Sera comes into view with her bow drawn. The game hadn't done Sera justice. She was quite pretty, really. Her blonde hair was cut rather choppily, but her eyes were a pale hazel, her face and body pixie-like, and she had a cute smattering of freckles across her nose and cheeks. "Just say what!" "What is the-" Of course, the guy's words are cut off as Sera shot an arrow through his mouth, making Anya grimace. Even Sera makes a disgusted noise. "Squishy one. But you heard me. Right? Just say what." She starts to walk towards the guy. "Rich tits always try for more than they deserve." She reaches down, retrieving her arrow. "Blah. Blah. Blah! Obey Me! Arrow in my face!" 

She walks back towards them, putting the arrow in her quiver. "So. You followed the notes well enough. Glad to see your..." She trails off as she looks at Anya and Zell, specifically their ears and eyes. "Annnd, you're elves. Really freaky elves. You're not possessed, or something are you?" Anya sighs and points to Cassandra. "Would a Seeker be calmly travelling with us if we were?" Sera's eyes widen after spotting the Seeker insignia on Cassandra's armour. "Shite, no! Guess I see your point. Well, hope you're not too 'elfy.'" She shifts on her feet. "I mean. It's all good, innit? The important thing is: You glow? You're the Herald thingies?"

Both sisters look at their marked hands and Zell giggles. "Yup, we glow!" In actuality, the sisters did, in fact 'glow' faintly while they slept. Fortunately, as they shared their tent and cabin, no one else had yet discovered that fact. Anya softly snorts and casually crosses her arms. "Some call us the Heralds, yes. We should get ready for the reinforcements, though." Sera looks at Anya wary about how she knew that but then smirks. "Don't worry. Someone tipped me their equipment shed." She snickers. "They've got no breeches." Indeed, the reinforcements showed up wearing no pants. Cassandra asks Sera why she didn't take their weapons, but Sera just laughs and says because no breeches. Anya shakes her head, amused as she took down her opponent. 

After the last mercenary falls, Sera approaches Anya. "Friends really came through with that tip. No breeches!" She laughs again. "So Heralds of Andraste. You're strange ones. I'd like to join." Anya smirks. "Well, Sera of the Red Jenny's, you're welcome to join as your 'friends' can be quite handy to have. My sister and I will freak you out, though." Anya chuckles as Sera looks at her, weirded out that she knew her name and affiliations. "I know things, and Zell... well Zell is Zell. She's one of a kind." Zell waves at Sera with a grin and bounces on her feet, saying a perky, "Hi!" 

Sera looks the two of them warily but shakes her head. "I just want to get things back to normal, yeah? The Inquisition seems the best bet to sort out this shite. So yes, I want to join." Anya nods her head to Sera in acceptance. "Very well then, Sera. Welcome to the Inquisition." "Yes! Get in good before you're too big to like. That'll keep your breeches where they should be. Plus extra breeches, because I have all these... you have merchants who buy that pish, yeah? Got to be worth something. Anyway. Haven. See you there. This will be grand." Anya shakes her head with amusement as she watches Sera head off.

"Well, she was a character." Varric comments and Anya chuckles. "Indeed. We should get back to the inn and call it a night." She looks around for a moment then bashfully scratches her cheek. "Any of you remember how to get back? I swear these streets all look the same to me." Varric laughs, and even Cassandra huffs a soft chuckle. Solas smirking with amusement, nods his head. "I recall the way, fortunately, Herald." Anya smiles good-naturedly and waves an arm out towards the streets. "Lead on then good man." Solas chuckles and starts off with the others following. They make back to the inn without issue and head to bed.

The next day they head out to explore again and find themselves in a flea market of sorts. Various booths set up selling many different things. Foods from the diverse regions, trinkets, jewelry, crafts. Anya finds some Antivan coffee to gift Josephine, and both sisters were overjoyed to discover chocolate did indeed exist in Thedas and bought some each. Humming in pleasure as she nibbled on a piece of her chocolate Anya walked up beside Solas, who was at a stall run by an elderly elven woman. It appeared to be selling small wooden figurines, combs, hairpins, and other useful little things. 

Solas lifts one eyebrow at her at the sound she was making, and Anya blushes. "Chocolate is divine and a woman's best friend." She informs him semi-seriously, then her lips twitch into a soft, amused grin as she takes another bite. Solas gives her a quick smirk before turning back to the merchandise. "I see." Anya considers Solas for a moment then asks him if he'd ever tried chocolate before. "I have not." Anya gapes for a moment, then snaps out of it and stares at him. "You must try some." She breaks off a bit from her piece and holds it out to him much to the elven woman's amusement who was watching them. Solas looks at Anya, surprised at her sudden insistence. "You have a sweet tooth. You will like it. Trust me." Solas gives in and takes the piece, placing it in his mouth, then freezes, his eyes widening in surprise as the flavour spread on his tongue. Anya smiles knowingly. "See? I told you. Divine." Solas savours the chocolate then nods acquiescence when it's all gone. "Indeed."

Anya grins at her win and turns to look at the merchandise of the booth. She picks up a pair of matching hair sticks with embrium and crystal grace flowers carved out at the top, running her fingers over the flowers admiring the work. They were stunning, and Anya puts them back down regretfully. She had already spent most of what money she had set aside for this trip. She moves on to the figurines and is surprised to find one of a proud and noble bearing six-eyed wolf, knowing it to be a representation of Fen'Harel. However, most elves thought Fen'Harel, the deceiver trickster god. They depicted him in a feral, ferocious, dangerous light, snarling and giving an evil eye, quite unlike this figurine. Anya turned the statuette in her hands, looking at the fine detail in slight awe. 

Solas looks over to see what had caught Anya's attention and sucks in a breath in surprise as he sees the figure in her hands. He is further surprised as he noticed how she almost reverently handles it. "You know what that is meant to represent?" Anya looks up at him with a soft smile. "Fen'Harel, the trickster god of Elvhen lore. The one who deceived and sealed the other gods and the forgotten ones away for his own gain. Or so the Dailish tell it. Though this figure doesn't reflect that general view." She points out as she points out the figurine's posture and demeanour.

Solas tilts his head intrigued, as he noted the slight mocking in her tone even as he conceded that the figure didn't show him in the usual way. "You don't believe that to be the truth?" Anya hums as she runs a finger down the figures back, feeling the texture of the finely carved fur. "Well, for one, the lore has been passed down orally from one generation to the next. The method is not known for its accuracy as it only takes one person changing a detail to better fit their views, and the tale is forever changed." She turns the figure over to look at the bottom a read the price. "Secondly, he's supposed to be a wolf, right? Wolves don't act selfishly in general. They are noble social creatures. Pack animals. They work to the benefit of the pack as a whole."

Solas looks at Anya a little shocked, not sure what to think. "You like wolves?" Anya smiles and nods. "Never really been close to one, but I've always considered them to be animals of cunning and loyalty. Proud but honourable." Anya nibbles on her bottom lip as she considers buying the figurine anyways as she had just enough, distracting Solas for a moment. She gives in and gives the elven woman the money and places the figure in her bag. Seeing Solas arch an eyebrow at her questioningly, she softly blushes and shrugs with a soft smile. "I have a soft spot for tricksters. I find cunning and intelligence attractive, and tricksters are often the most misunderstood." She thanked the merchant and turned to walk away, calling over her shoulder. "We should catch up with the others."

Solas was a mix of feelings at the moment. Amused, touched, confused, intrigued, attracted. Anya was unlike anyone else he had ever met, and he found himself drawn to her more and more as he got to know her better. That was dangerous, though. He couldn't let himself get too close. He glances at the booth and spots the hair sticks Anya had looked at earlier and thought they suited her. He bought them before he questioned his actions and put them away as he followed after her.

The group enjoyed the day, and later the ladies picked up their adjusted gowns from Michelle and thanked her again. Back at the inn, they all got ready in their rooms for the evening. Cassandra simply wore a formal version of her Seeker's attire. Varric and Solas similarily wore more formal versions of their usual outfits. Zell matched her dress with purple slippers, a necklace of gold and amethyst. Her hair was left mostly loose to flow down her back except for some braids, one wrapping the crown or her head, and two from either side pulled back to meet in the center. Anya also wore matching slippers to her dress much as she would have preferred to wear footwraps. She wore a teardrop pendant of obsidian on a silver chain and matching dangling earrings. The top half of her hair was pulled back and up, twisted into a fancy bun with various loose tendrils curling and framing her face. The rest of her hair fell in loose wild curls and waves down her back. Both sisters wore light makeup, just enough to enhance their natural looks.

When the sisters came down to meet the others, a hush fell over the main room as everyone looked at the sisters in stunned surprise, making them both softly blush at the attention. Solas is frozen, both sisters were stunning in their gowns, but Anya took his breath away. Varric, as usual, is the first to break the silence. "Well, don't you two dress up nice. Almost don't recognize you." "Thanks, Varric." Zell smiles and leans down to kiss his cheek. "Anytime, Angel. Anytime." Varric grins and escorts Zell out to the carriage they'd hired to take them to the Ghislain estate, Cassandra following behind them. Solas silently walks up to Anya and offers her his arm, which Anya takes with a smile and they walk outside to join the others inside the carriage.

Once at the Ghislain estate, they're escorted inside, and the sisters are announced as Ladies Quen'di, representing the Inquisition. Immediately whispers break out, and the various guests begin to gossip amongst each other over the sisters' appearance and choice of gowns. Anya had to suppress the urge to roll her eyes at it all. The sisters are approached by a couple. "What a pleasure to meet you, my ladies. Seeing the same faces at every event becomes tiresome." The gentleman comments. "So you must be a guest of Madame De Fer. Or are you here for Duke Bastien?" "Are you here on business?" The lady then asks. "I have heard the most curious tales of you both. I can not imagine half of them are true." Zell shrugs her shoulders. "I wouldn't know as I don't know what people are saying. I don't really listen to gossip." Anya softly chuckles. "Yes, well, many of them have likely been exaggerated." "But only for the best effect. The Inquisition is a ripe subject for wild tales." The lady comments and Anya smirks. "Oh, they don't know the half of it." 

"The Inquisition? What a load of pig shit!" They're interrupted as another man enters the scene. "Washed-up sisters and crazed Seekers? No one can take them seriously. Everyone knows it's just an excuse for a bunch of political outcasts to grab power." Zell just looks at him, confused, and Anya crosses her arms. "So says the man who's making a scene to distract from the fact that he isn't among those who left for the Grand Tourney this morning. Oh and I'd love to see you say that to faces of the Left and Right Hands of the Divine." The man stutters for a moment before regaining his contemptive demeanour. "We know what your 'Inquisition' truly is." Anya raises an eyebrow at him in a sarcastic, dismissive look. "I'm sure." The man steps up closer to Anya as she had been the more outspoken of the two sisters. "If you were a woman of honour, you'd step outside and answer the charges."

As the man goes to reach up for his weapon, Anya ignores him and instead steps back and looks up the stairs in anticipation to watch Vivienne freeze the man and make her entrance. "My dear Marquis, how unkind of you to use such language in my house... to my guests. You know such rudeness is... intolerable." The ebon beauty that was Madame Vivienne De Fer in all her masked, horned and ruffled glory circled the Marquis, who stuttered his apology. "Madame Vivienne. I humbly beg your pardon!" "You should." Vivienne tells him as she comes to face him. "Whatever am I going to do with you, my dear?" 

Vivienne turns to face the sisters. "My ladies. You're the wounded party in this unfortunate affair. What would you have me do with this foolish, foolish man?" Anya looks at Zell, who shrugs indifferently, then looks back to Vivienne and waves a hand dismissively. "Honestly, I couldn't care less. He made his little scene in a bid for attention and failed to redeem his honour. Do with him as you will." Vivienne turns back to the Marquis and places a hand on his chin. "Poor Marquis. Issuing challenges and hurling insults like some Fereldan dog lord." She unfreezes him, and the Marquis coughs. "And all dressed up in your aunt Solange's doublet. Didn't she give that to you to wear to the Grand Tourney? To think, all the brave chevaliers who will be competing left for Markham this morning... and you're still here. Run along, my dear. Do give my regards to your aunt." The Marquis drops his head in shame and leaves. 

Vivienne returns to the sisters and smiles at them. "I'm delighted you could attend this little gathering. I've so wanted to meet you both." She leads them away from the main gathering to a quiet private spot by an open window. "Allow me to introduce myself." Anya interrupts though with a friendly smile. "No need Madame Vivienne Der Fer, First Enchanter of Montsimmard, Enchantress to the Imperial Court, and leader of the 'loyalist' mages. Your reputation proceeds you, and I have a 'gift' shall we call it for knowing things. It's a pleasure to meet you." Vivienne pauses for a moment in surprise but valiantly retains her charming disposition. "I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage, my dears. You quite obviously know about me, but I know little about either of you." Anya smiles understandingly while Zell leans on her shoulder. "Not surprising considering we're not from Thedas as our appearances imply." She gestures to her and Zells eyes. "Yet we know a great deal about Thedas, the current events and the people who will be tied to them. Well, I know. My poor sister is mostly just along for the ride." Anya softly chuckles and smiles at her sister.

Looking back to Vivienne, Anya crosses her arms. "You Vivienne have a role to play in the events unfolding. I know you wish to join the Inquisition and fight the chaos in person. The Inquisition would gladly welcome your skills and connections. However, I must warn you I do not support the reinstatement of the Circles. Mages need a safe place to learn magic, yes, but not at the expense of their freedom. You were lucky as Montsimmard was one of the better circle towers, but it was one of the minority. I would support schools, even boarding schools, where mages could go to learn to control their magic, but not the circles as they were before. If you still want to join despite that, the Inquisition would welcome you." Vivienne stares at her for a long moment seeming to be judging her then nods her head. "You have given me much to think about, my dear. I do wish to join and fight for my own fate, however." Anya smiles and nods her head. "Then welcome to the Inquisition Lady Vivienne." Vivienne returns the smile. "Great things are beginning, my dear. I can promise you that."

The conversation ends soon after that, Vivienne informing the sisters that she would need a couple of days to gather her things and get her affairs in order. She would meet them in Haven, but they were welcome to spend the night at the chateau. The sisters agree and head off to meet back up with the others, and Vivienne sends off some people to retrieve the group's belongings and horses from the inn. The rest of the evening passed uneventfully, and servants showed the group to their rooms for the night. Anya was disappointed but unsurprised when Solas was given a chamber amongst the servants. She wanted to say something, but after looking at Solas and him giving her a shake of the head, she left it alone. The sisters requested to share a room, and the servants complied for which the sisters thanked them. 

In their room, the sisters helped each other undress and undo their hair, then took turns soaking in the hot bath provided to them, again helping each other wash their hair and backs. The sisters were dressed in long sleeping tunics, Anya standing behind a sitting Zell combing and braiding her hair for the night when there was a knock on the chamber door. Zell called out for them to enter, and Vivienne stepped inside. "Just checking to see if you've settled in comfortably my dears." Anya looked over to smile at her as she tied of Zell's braid. "We're doing well, thank you. Your hospitality is most gracious, Lady Vivienne." The sisters switch places, and Zell starts combing Anya's hair, which even damp still proves to be wild and have a mind of its own. "Of course, darling. Only the best for the Heralds of Andraste." Vivienne smiles at them charmingly and Zell giggles. "If you say so." Zell braids Anya's hair and ties it off, letting Anya stand, and both turn to look at Vivienne. "I do, my dear. Now I will leave you both to rest and will see you in a few days in Haven as I will be unable to see you off in the morning. A goodnight to you both, my dears." With a nod to them, she leaves the room, and both sisters slip into bed, falling asleep as soon as their heads hit their pillows after the very long day

* * *

Inspiration for Anya's look for Vivienne's Salon

Inspiration for Zell's look

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Game dialogue credit goes to BioWare though I altered some it.
> 
> Chapter 13 whoo. Hope you all liked it. I think the next chapter will be recruiting Blackwall and Bull.
> 
> So it looks like I'll be including the original heralds. It should be fun. But hey, most people can get romanced now too XD Still looking for a beta. I currently use Grammarly to keep track and help me write but if anyone wants to volunteer or knows where to look I'd be appreciative. 
> 
> <3's to all my readers. I love all the comments and kudos so keep them coming.
> 
> Til next chapter TTFN -waves-


	14. Author's Note

I want to apologize to all of my wonderful readers who have been waiting for the next chapter. I found myself in a bit of writer's block sadly. I want to reassure you all that this story is NOT abandoned. I have been attempting to get back into the groove to write it. I want to thank you all for your many Kudos and comments. Please do keep them coming. I <3 you all. I do have a picture for you guys though to hopefully help tide you over for now. XD Now I can't take total credit for the art as I used a pic I got on google as template which I will also include. I do not know the artist sadly or I would credit their work. Anya's hair colour I had fun trying to get and still doesn't quite match what I had in mind but it's close. In my head, it's a rose gold kind of strawberry blonde, leans more towards pink then copper XD Also added to Anya's hair some to try and show that her's is more 'wild' XD


End file.
